


In Which Some Skeletons Partake in Kinktober

by Ninji



Series: in which some skeletons have a pet of sorts [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression, Ageplay, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Authority Figures, BDSM, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Body Piercing, Brattiness, Breeding, Breeding Rack, Bulges, Chastity Belts, Clothed Oral Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothing Theft, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Cumming In Food, DDLG, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drugs, F/M, Face Slapping, Feral Behavior, Filming, Fisting, Footjobs, Gags, Good Cop Bad Cop, Harnesses, Insults, Kinda, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nonsexual age regression, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Painplay, Panty Sniffing, Petplay, Public Sex, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Insecurity, Sexual Roleplay, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Socks, Somnophilia, Squirting, Sub-Drop, Tags will be added, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fisting, Watersports, big dick, brat taming, cgl, clit torture, crotch-sniffing, first chapter is table of contents, formal wear, gaping, just not with cops lmao fuck that, panty stealing, power difference, primal play, self-image issues, size queen, yeah i guess thats what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/pseuds/Ninji
Summary: Uh... yeah!!!Using Kinktober 2019 prompts for 2020 because it literally took me a year to make these.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: in which some skeletons have a pet of sorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/810186
Comments: 79
Kudos: 255





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> as mentioned, i’m going by the kinktober 2019 prompts for this because this was a year-long project (those of you who follow this series know how slow to update i am)
> 
> Also, bad news for most: I will not be including classic papyrus in these prompts. i know! im sorry!! i just headcanon him as someone uninterested in sex, so i couldnt picture him in any of these. he may make a cameo however!! sorry again... ;;
> 
> first chapter will be a summary/table of contents!! please enjoy!!

  1. Roleplay ( **Sans** /Reader)
  2. Soft Dom/Coaching ( **Boss** /Reader)
  3. Breeding + Shower/Bath ( **Red** /Reader)
  4. 69 ( **Stretch** /Reader)
  5. Size Difference + Knotting ( **Slim** /Reader)
  6. Bulges ( **Stretch** /Reader)
  7. Angry/Hatesex + Begging ( **Razz** /Reader)
  8. Jealousy/Possessiveness ( **Sans** /Reader)
  9. Heat Cycle ( **Blue** /Reader)
  10. Body Mod/Decoration ( **Stretch** /Reader)
  11. Anal Sex ( **Boss/Blue** )
  12. Cum Eating ( **Red** /Reader)
  13. Dacryphilia ( **Boss** /Reader) 
  14. Biting/Marking ( **Razz** /Reader)
  15. Somnophilia + Clothing Theft ( **Slim** /Reader)
  16. Power Difference/Authority + Fisting ( **Boss** /Reader)
  17. Mirrors + Double Penetration ( **Boss** /Reader/ **Blue** )
  18. Brat Taming + Sex Toys ( **Razz** /Reader)
  19. Daddy Kink + Filming + Dirty Talk ( **Red** /Reader)
  20. Public Sex + Formal Wear + Aphrodisiacs ( **Sans** /Reader)
  21. Consensual Non-Consent ( **Boss** /Reader/ **Red** )
  22. Primal Play + Voyeurism ( **Razz** /Reader/ **Slim** )
  23. Socks ( **Sans** /Reader)
  24. Overstimulation ( **Razz** /Reader)
  25. Size Queen ( **Stretch** /Reader)
  26. Ageplay + Fangs ( **Red** /Reader)
  27. Sexting ( **Stretch** /Reader)
  28. Outdoor sex ( **Blue** /Reader)
  29. Cuckolding + Watersports ( **Cash** /Reader/ **Sans** )
  30. Shotgunning ( **Stretch** /Reader)



More TBA!!


	2. Day 1: Roleplay (Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay with Sans!!! sorry im late, but its only 35 minutes till october 2 SO...

The television was on, but she wasn’t interested in paying any attention to it. She was never a big fan of TV anyway, it was usually only on for background noise. Sans had gone out to buy an entire box of pizza just for this scene, and the doorbell should ring at any moment now. She gave herself one last quick once-over, straightening out her cute and definitely-too-short dress and fixing her hair and makeup with the front camera on her phone. 

Finally the doorbell went off. “Coming!” she called, scurrying to the door. 

Upon opening it, she had to choke back her laughter; Sans stood on the porch, a large box of pizza in hand. He wore a generic pizza delivery costume bought from a foreign discount web store — complete with matching hat — but had the audacity to wear his blue hoodie over it. It’s like he wasn’t even trying.

Sans thrust the box in her direction. “here ya go miss. mega meat lovers with extra sausage, that’ll be about four-hundred and twenty dollars and sixty-nine cents.” His eyes shone with jolly mirth, like the absolute bastard that he was.

She couldn’t help it at that point, a loud guffaw escaping her. “Goddamnit Sans.”

“that’s funny, i don’t recall ever telling you my name.”

“Fuck, pause, pause please,” she had to get the giggles out of her system, hiding her amused smile behind her hand. “I need a minute.”

Sans shifted his weight onto his other foot. “ok, just make it quick, i have to get back to work y’know.”

The human closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on bringing herself back into character (and contemplating if this was really even worth it in the same breath). “Oh, I’m sorry for holding you up sir. But four-hundred and twenty dollars is juuust out of my budget.”

Sans pulled the pizza back towards himself. “hmm… that’s certainly an issue, miss. ya got another way to pay me?”

“Well…” The human bit her lip seductively. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve, y’know, actually been with anyone for the night. And I’m just so frustrated.”

Sans raised his browbone, looking very intrigued. “that so?”

This was becoming cheesier by the second. At that point she definitely knew that neither her or Sans had a place in the porn writing industry, period. “Absolutely. So maybe, instead of paying you in money… I can pay you with something else?” She stepped closer, just barely trailing her hand along his radius. “I’ll make it worth your while. Promise.”

Sans grinned widely, stepping inside the house and all but tossing the steaming hot pizza box on the sofa. “well in that case. i’ll take you up on your offer. but you better keep that promise of yours. because if you won’t make it worth my while,” He advanced her swiftly, holding her chin in his hand and yanking her face upward to stare deep into her eyes. “then i will. understood?”

A shudder tore through her body and she felt weak in the knees at his promise. “Crystal clear. May I have some help unzipping my dress?”

“sure thing.” he turned her around without warning and unzipped it so fast she wondered if he actually did any damage to the dress. She almost wanted to scold him teasingly and tell him to calm down, but she bit her tongue, worried that it may be too out of character. Sans slipped the spaghetti straps past her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. “there ya go. now get on the ground for me.”

She complied and, knowing exactly what he was wanting, palmed his growing erection through his sweatpants. Sans grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face flush against his bulge.

“hurry up and suck me off, i gotta get back to the station.”

She looked up, dumbfounded. “Are you a pizza guy or a cop? And besides, aren’t you’re getting your dick sucked on company time anyway?” She pulled him out of his pants and flicked her tongue along the tip of his glowing magic.

“heh. yeah, not every guy’s able to say that they’ve gotten a paycheck for getting their dick wet.”

She laughed again before swiping her tongue across her lips and taking him in fully, immediately trying to take as much of him as she could physically manage. The suddenness of it all made Sans grunt as his knees buckle.

“goddamn kid. if i knew you were starving i woulda brought a second box of pizza.”

She rolled her eyes. He was insufferable sometimes. Rather than bothering to humor him with a response, she swallowed around his cock, taking him deeper than she has before. She wasn’t going to lie — she really impressed herself with how much she was able to take in her mouth. Sans seemed to enjoy it too, obviously, if the fingers pulling at her hair was any indication.

“fuck, you’re really good at this,” he spoke between enraptured groans. “i don’t know if i can last any longer with you goin’ at it like that.”

The human smiled around the dick in her mouth, then pulled out to hold it by the tip with her finger and fondle the underside with her tongue. She glanced up at his face and smiled innocently. “Well, thank you.That’s awfully flattering of you.” After speaking, she immediately took it back into her mouth, bobbing her head and relishing the pleasured sighs Sans made.

“fuck,” he grunted, “i’m close,”

She made no move to stop what she was doing, expecting to just swallow his cum, but he gently pushed her away, jerking himself off so quickly his hand was nothing but a blur. 

“open your mouth,” Sans ordered. “stick your tongue out. further… there you go.”

Shortly after, she felt warm magic drenching her tongue, lips, and even her cheek. The viscous fluid dripped down her face and landed on her bare chest, and Sans immediately committed that image to memory — it would make hella good fap material for later.

The girl licked at her lips, a satisfied look in her eyes. “Mmmh… Thank you sir.”

“nah, thank you for the nice tip. might have to deliver here more often.” Sans tucked himself back into his pants and picked his ridiculous pizza hat off the ground — it must’ve fallen off at some point without either of the two noticing. “your partner is lucky to have you around. “or maybe,” he smirked gleefully. “partners.”

His mate stood up, hugging him tightly, neither really concerned about the cum getting on his shirt. “You did a good job, Sans. Thank you, it was fun!”

“yeah, i had fun too. you wanna eat some pizza to get the taste of jizz out your mouth?”

“Yes please,” she stopped and smiled at him. “But only if you’ll share it with me.”


	3. Day 2: Soft Dom/Coaching (Boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one involves mild painplay and face-slapping!! please be aware of this when proceeding to read this chapter uwu

She was too scared to bring it up at first, so she hadn’t told anyone about it. But as time passed, she had come to the conclusion that not being able to tell anyone kept her antsy, like something was eating away at her. She literally had to tell her mates, at the very least only one of them, just because the possibility that they’d be fine with it was there. And if not, the worst they could say was no, right?

“What.”

Boss interrupted his rough fondling of her chest and stared at her blankly. The regret washed over her instantly.

“I… want you to slap me. If you want.”

“Your face?”

“You don’t have to!” She quickly interrupted. “I know it’s weird and not everyone’s cup of tea, I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

A beat of silence followed, then Boss laughed, actually laughed behind his hand. “Oh, dear. You’re so precious.”

She looked at him, utterly baffled. “What do you mean?”

“That is far from the worst thing I have ever done to anybody. You’ve yet to see any of the scenes I’ve done with the others.” 

“Oh.” she perked up, looking hopeful. “So, is… is that a yes?”

The skeleton smirked devilishly. “It may just be. But — and it’s important you tell me the absolute truth — have you ever done anything like that with anyone else?”

The human deflated immediately after hearing his question. “No…”

He caressed her shoulder, feeling the embarrassment practically radiating from her. “What about it sounds most pleasing to you?”

“Well… At first it was the dominance aspect of it. I like when people take control over me, do whatever they want with me. Riding off of that, I learned that the thought of someone inflicting pain on me really, really gets me off. I’ve just never been able to, y’know, try.”

Boss purred. “I see. We all have times where we want to explore different things. I’m glad you trusted me enough to come to me about it.”

She beamed at the skeleton’s sweet words. This is why she cherished their time alone; when no one else is around to witness it, his demeanor shifted to one more sensitive and gentle. It was very sweet, and made her heart bubble with adoration. “Thank you, Boss. I’ll admit that I actually tried it on myself, but it didnt… feel the same? I dunno, it just didn’t work.”

He glowered sternly. “You shouldn’t do that, that’s obviously very dangerous.”

“Nono, nothing too much! Just ah.. little pops to the face every now and then. I couldn’t even do it strong enough to really hurt.”

“I see,” he said with a sigh. “Alright then. Lay back.”

Though taken aback by the sudden order, she fell back on the mattress anyway, looking up at Boss curiously. He pushed her naked thighs apart and settled between them, the bulge in his tight pants flush against her. She guesses that he did this just to fluster her— either way, it certainly worked.

“Before we do anything. I’d like to discuss boundaries.”

His mate swallowed awkwardly , unable to focus on anything but her vulnerable position. “Yeah?”

“Indeed,” He hummed. “I never want to push you past your limits. Do you remember our safeword system?”

“Of course.”

“Recite it back to me.”

She counts off on her fingers. “Gold is for when I wanna keep going, silver is to slow down, and bronze is to stop completely.”

Boss stroked her cheek, smiling with approval. “Very good. Can you think of anything that might be too much for you?”

“Slaps only,” she responded immediately, leaning into the gentle hand on her face. “No punching, please, a-at least not anytime soon.”

”Right.” He circled the area around her eye with the knuckle of his index phalange. “I’m not going to hit this area right here, nor around your ear. Doing so can cause some serious injuries and I want to make absolutely sure you’re aware of that before moving forward. Cheeks only, maybe slight pats across the mouth, but not much. Understand?”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“Good. Now,” Boss leans down and cradles her face in both of his large hands. “If this brings up any unpleasant feelings or memories, I want you to tell me immediately.”

She averted her eyes, apprehension all over her face. He understood what was going through her mind nearly instantly and quickly continued.

“I will not get mad at you for stopping me. Your comfort is of my utmost concern. I won’t feel good if you don’t feel good.”

“Okay.” She relaxed a little, his words helping greatly at calming her anxiety. “Thank you. I’ll promise to tell you if it’s too much.”

“Good girl. Are you ready to start?”

She nodded, anxious biting her lip. She’s been ready for this for literal months. “Yes sir.”

“I’ll start soft. The last thing I want is to overwhelm you right away.”

“Mhmm.”

His caresses of her face were soft and tender; he pat her left cheek almost too gently. She giggled at the soft treatment, making Boss grab her by the cheeks, gently shaking her head.

“Don’t you start giggling yet. We’ve barely even started.” 

“Okay,” she mumbled through puckered lips.

“Excuse me?” he shook her head again, slightly rougher this time. He knew from experience that she didn’t mind that kind of treatment.

“Yes sir.”

Even though she expected it, the next slap startled her just the tiniest bit. She flinched, but it still wasn’t nearly hard enough to hurt her in any way.

“Doing good?” Boss rubbed her face gingerly, searching her expression for any sign of discomfort.

Luckily, there was none. In fact, she even smiled warmly at him. “Very good.”

“I’m going to start hitting harder.”

She nodded eagerly. She sighed as Boss cradled her head with both hands once again, and once she felt the intense sting on her left cheek, she moaned the tiniest bit.

“There we go,” Boss smirked. “That sounded good, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Her face felt warm and tingly, the rush of endorphins quickly easing the initial pain and causing a flood of excitement to rush through her.

The next slap came without warning, and was quickly followed by a succession of more hits. She squirmed and writhed under him, trying her hardest to grind against the hard magic in his pants. “Fuck, Boss—“

He bent over her and grabbed her aching cheeks. His kisses were rough and carnal, leaving her breathless and at his mercy.

“Good?” He asked, releasing her face. He brushed the hair from her flushed forehead, pecking the spot softly.

She nodded. “More. Please.”

Boss grunts, quickly maneuvering her soaked panties off of her. His dominant hand hits her again, while he eases two fingers into her with his other. The pace he sets is ruthless from the start and rips a broken moan from her throat, but she never expected anything less from Boss. 

“Who would have thought that someone as innocent as you would get off by getting hurt,” he growled, low and damn near menacing. It makes her shudder. “That’s adorable.”

  
  


At this point, she feels like her sanity is hanging by a lone thread. She clenches around the fingers in her pussy and bucks her hips, as if trying to force them even deeper inside of her. “Boss, I can’t take it anymore, fuck me already, ple—hn!”

The skeleton on top of her answers with three quick and successional hits to her cheek, temporarily jarring her out of her thoughts. 

“Is that how you ask me, dear?”

The tingling warmth in her lower belly from his stern tone of voice only makes her feel slightly guilty. “No, sir.”

“Ask properly, and then maybe I’ll feel merciful enough to fuck you into my bed.”

The human swallows. “Boss, please, may I please get fucked by you? I really, reeally need it… I need you…”

Boss strokes her red and stinging cheek in a way that could only be considered condescendingly loving. 

“Do you want me to make you come? Is that it?”

“God, yes, I need that more than anything.”

He smiles down at her, the satisfaction he felt practically emanating from him. “You did good tonight. I’m not going to push you too far tonight, but we can definitely make things a little rougher in the future. For now…”

The clinks of his studded belt becoming undone nearly made her cry with relief in that very moment. “Thank you, oh, thank you so much Sir…”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Boss chides. He pushes into her so painfully slowly, skeletal hands exploring from her face, down her neck, and stopping at her bare breast. He leans forward until he’s right at her ear and whispers lowly, “Thank me after I’ve fucked you silly.”


	4. Day 3: Breeding + Shower/Bath (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one... is kinda short, only only really touches on the subject of breeding. its not my favorite entry, because i feel so much more could be done. oh well ^^ i got some good ones comin’ up shortly

Hot baths, she decided, were a gift from the gods. Even after helping Razz toil in the garden for a majority of the day in the blazing sun, just a little bit of water at the right temperature was enough to ease the soreness in her screaming muscles. She never wanted to leave the water ever again, at least not for a long time.

A knock on the bathroom door shakes her from her thoughts. She sighs — just her luck, she probably jinxed herself. Nevertheless, she answers back. “Yeah?”

The door creaks open just a bit. “can i come in?” Red’s baritone voice echoes off the tiled walls.

“What for?”

“i just haven’t seen ya all day.”

She smiles, no longer annoyed by being bothered during her bath time. In fact, their tub was certainly larger than the average bathtub…

“Come take a bath with me.”

That made Red walk in, smiling widely and showing off his glinting golden tooth. “not gonna lie, doll, that’s kinda what i was hopin’ for.”

She watches him drop his jacket to the floor and throw his shirt over his head, revealing those strong yet scarred bones that she was always so entranced by. Red has his moments where he feels insecure about his marred, worn body, but she’s always there to comfort him and remind him just how breathtaking he is. “I’m just glad to be able to spend some time with you.”

After stepping out of his shorts, Red eases himself into the water across from her, groaning as the tension left his bones. “damn, might as well put ya in a pot and turn on the stove.”

“Is it too hot?”

“nah, s’perfect.” He maneuvered towards her, splashing bath water everywhere in the process, and cuddled her bare body. “like you.”

The human snorts, playfully pushing him away. “No thanks, I’m not hungry for some  _ corn _ right now.”

“that’s alright, i can settle for some  _ cheese.”  _ Red laughs, squeezing her tight. After sharing a couple moments of laughter, the two sit in serene silence for a handful of minutes, finding comfort solely in each other’s presence.

That is, until, Red kisses her cheek tenderly, followed by a surprise pinch of her nipple. It wasn’t hard enough to really hurt, but it was by no means gentle.

She jolts. “Hey!”

“sorry, just couldn’t resist,” Red smiles sheepishly. “do ya mind if we, y’know, fool around for a bit?”

“In the bath?”

“only if ya want. can’t remember the last time i had some fun in the bath.”

She sighs dramatically, but follows up with a smooch to his frontal bone, right between his eye sockets. “If we  _ must _ .”

He picks up on her good-natured tone immediately. He captures her lips in a loving kiss, cradling the back of her neck with his hand. “yer so good ta me,” He murmurs in between kisses. “i love ya so much, doll.”

“I love you too, Red.” She says, quietly and sincerely. The skeleton pecks her on the cheek before nibbling his way down to her chest. He bites down and sucks harshly, leaving in his wake a mark that was certainly going to bruise later that day (though that was no surprise, considering Red’s incessant need to bite anything with legs. She wasn’t complaining, though).

“stars, i just can’t get enough of your fuckin’ body,” he grunts, catching her by complete surprise.

“Really?” Came her oh-so-eloquent response. Taking compliments was never her forté. 

“fuck yes. i’ve never seen a human pull off being both tooth-achingly adorable and the sexiest thing on the planet.” His spectral tongue circles her areola, then he closes his mouth around her nipple,  _ just  _ enough to not cause her any real pain. “in fact…. i think you have the perfect body for, i’unno… breeding you?”

She freezes, face lit aflame with surprise. “R-really?” she repeats herself.

“hell yeah. just the thought of fuckin’ a baby into you, seein’ your tummy grow, yer tits swollen with milk, knowing  _ i  _ did that to you....” He bites down on her breast hard while his hand sneaks down below the surface of the water, teasing around her entrance. “fuck, it drives me crazy.”

“Red…” she squirms, sighing when his fingers enter her with little resistance. She knows that under the current circumstances, it was virtually impossible to have a baby with any of the skeletons. She wasn’t even sure if she  _ wanted _ a kid. But she has been with Red long enough to know when he’s indulging in one of his fantasies with her, and she has no problem with feeding into those fantasies. “I think… you would make a great father.”

He freezes and gazes up at her with bright, glowing pupils. “ya mean that, sweetheart?”

She nods with a warm smile — she really, truly does, even if it wasn’t going to happen any time soon. “Any kid’d be lucky to have you as a dad.”

He pulls her forward by the back of her neck and kisses her deeply and lustfully, all teeth and tongue with a little bit of spit thrown into the mix. She struggles to keep up with him and he ends up overpowering her, something neither of the two find a problem. 

Red pulls back and pants, growling lowly, “how ‘bout i make you my lil’ bitch, eh? howzat sound?” The motion of his hand speeds up and his fingers curl inside of her. “I’d make a nice lil’ MILF outta ya.”

“fuck,  _ please.” _

“nah, i wanna hear you say it.” 

She blushes, hiding her reddened cheeks with her hands. She almost doesn’t say it until Red hits the most perfect spot inside of her, and with a shaky moan and twitch of the hips she pleads, “Red, I want you to fuck a baby into me, please—“

“ya wanna be my bitch?  _ beg for it.” _

“Yes!” she squeals, “please make me your little bitch, I want it so bad, I need it…”

Her babbling is cut short when Red pulls his fingers out of her with a curse spoken under his breath. She’s about to ask what was wrong but is interrupted by him rising to his feet and pulling her out of the bath, dripping water all over the floor.

“i can’t stand anotha’ minute of this, we’re goin’ to the bed  _ now.” _

“But shouldn’t we dry off first? The sheets are gonna get soaked through!”

Red laughs heartily. “doll, with what we’re boutta do, those sheets are gonna get wet anyway.”

  
  



	5. Day 4: 69 (Stretch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings except for a mention of sexual insecurity from reader’s end!

Oddly enough, she was never one for recieving oral sex. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the feel of it — she  _ craves  _ it, in fact, it drives her crazy — but she was always so insecure about her body, especially down there. Is she too hairy? Does she look weird? Does she smell? These worries constantly drifted through her mind.

She got so tired of feeling so insecure, and she finally spoke of these worries to Stretch to see if he can help her. Stretch absolutely  _ loved _ being able to eat anyone out, which is why she went to him specifically. She didn’t want to feel like she was making him do it out of obligation. But, in an attempt to ease her anxiety further, Stretch offered a suggestion.

“trust me, it’ll be fine,” he says, patting the ass currently being presented to him. “but if you want to stop at anytime, just lemme know.”

She swallows with a nod, stroking the fluorescent orange member in front of her. Her hopes were that, while she would be busy focusing on pleasuring him, she would be too distracted to be self conscious about Stretch’s face in her junk. She wanted to get this done quickly and without preamble, so she didn’t wait to wrap her lips around his length, flicking her tongue on the underside of the head in that way he  _ really _ likes.

Stretch lets out a shuddering groan from beneath her. “ _ oooh  _ fuck _ … _ . alright, getting right into it. i’m down with that.” 

She jumps the moment she feels that ethereal tongue on her. In a bit of a panic she whined and tried to wiggle away from him, but Stretch, ever prepared for this  _ extremely _ predictable move, grabs her by the hips, bringing her down forcefully on his face and slurping obscenely at her.

“you’re okay,” he whispered into her. “i got you.”

With another whine, she relented, relaxing her muscles and bringing her focus back to his erection. Her tongue swirled around the head in that enticingly sinful way that he likes, coaxing more precum to dribble from the tip before she lapped it up hungrily. The soft vibration of Stretch moaning into her pussy startled her, though it didn’t feel bad in the slightest. “Oh fuck. Can… can you do that again?”

Stretch hums inquiringly and she feels it again with an even greater intensity. She mewls unabashedly at the tingling thrill shooting up her spine, so trapped in bliss that she forgets she was supposed to get him off as well. “G-goddamnit,” she gasps for breath.

Stretch pulls away and huffs out a laugh. “doin’ good?”

The human can only swallow thickly and nod her head. “Please keep going.  _ Please _ .”

“haha, that’s the kinda attitude i like.” he laps at her clit again, sucking gently then wriggling his ghostly appendage inside. “keep suckin’ honey.”

Right. That. They were doing that. It takes a moment for her mind to stop hyperfocusing on the tongue writhing up against her g-spot, but after a moment of recollecting her thoughts, she goes right back to work. She swallows his dick down without difficulty, eagerly taking every inch when his hips jerk into her mouth. His lecherous groans only fuel her efforts, her head bobbing with practiced ease. 

“goddamn,” Stretch mumbles with near reverence. “your pussy is so good.” He fucks his tongue into her, and the move makes his mate squirm and yelp with urgency. He holds her down firmly, keeping her on his face. “fuck, i love it.”

“Stretch,” her voice warbles, “It’s too — I can’t — I’m — _!! _ ”

“go ahead. you can cum. cum all over my tongue. i wanna taste you.”

She arches her back and furiously fists Stretch’s cock, grinding back onto his face. A couple more moments of buildup and  _ finally _ she feels it — Her climax hits her, practically knocking the wind out of her and leaving her wailing a silent scream. Stretch continues to work at her, easing her through her orgasm and swallowing down any of the mess he can catch. His completion follows not long after, and with a shuddering groan, spurts his release into the human’s face. From the shocked cry he hears, she likely wasn’t expecting it either. He laughs. 

“you doin’ okay there, cupcake?”

“Uh-huh…” She wipes the magical cum off her cheek with her finger, popping it into her mouth and licking it off. “thank you, Stretch. I love you.”

“aw,” he pats her butt, “love you too, baby. let’s go get cleaned up, yeah?”


	6. Day 5: Size Difference + Knotting (Slim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whee! its my birthday <:3

One thing about Slim that the little human just couldn’t get used to was his size. He was easily the tallest of all the skeletons in the household, stretching up to a _minimum_ of seven feet, despite how timid and soft-spoken he was. Puppy was a gentle giant, loved by (and towering over) everyone. But if that alone wasn’t enough, his height wasn’t the only thing about him that was huge —

His dick was a _beast._ And she _loved_ it. 

When Slim ambled up to her in the hallway, asking to spend some time together, she was quick to give her enthusiastic consent. Their previous romps were always accompanied by Razz or Sans, so they were both equally excited to finally get some alone time. There was a lot of fumbling involved (as per usual when you put two subs in the same room with each other) but the two were able to figure it out eventually. 

“Ah — fuck, _Slim —”_

The skeleton was always slow to start, given how perpetually nervous he was, but the human noticed that once he started, he _really_ got into it. He looms over her, his large frame nearly swallowing her up, with a dazed look in his sockets as he pounds her into the bed. She’s so tiny, and her pussy is so _tight_ that it has him growling lowly, almost _carnally_. 

“Fuck, Slim, right _there — ah fuck, yes!”_

The human’s fingers wrench in his coat, gripping so tightly that the blood leaves her knuckles. Tears are welling up in the corner of her eyes, and Slim, almost instinctively, leans in and laps them up with that sinewy, viscid tongue. 

“…’m close… can i…?” he begins to ask, but chokes on his words when his new mate pulls him forward and tangles her own tongue, blunt and almost tiny in comparison, with his. 

“Please,” she mumbles into his mouth in between sloppy kisses. “Please come inside me. I need it, Puppy, _please,”_

At this point Slim realizes that he should _probably_ elaborate on what he was asking permission for. But it just… felt so _good_ that a little selfish part of his mind told him to keep going. She was squeezing him _so_ _tightly_ and she was _so_ _warm_ , he was _so_ _close —_

“fuck, fuck — _fuck, i can’t, i’m cu —“_

His ramblings choked off and his thrusts grew rough and desperate, overtaken by primal urge to hold her down and stuff her full of his cum. The human took it all gratefully, the borderline painful pressure of the knot breeching her pushing her the edge.

She threw her head back into the mattress and wailed brokenly, clenching around him and milking the cum straight from his cock. Slim nuzzled his face into her exposed neck and loudly keened into it, emptying himself into his tiny mate. The following full-body shudder elicited a content sigh from him. 

The human hummed, laying back in a daze. The afterglow made her body feel like a wet noodle, but in the most pleasurable way possible. After a couple minutes of basking in each other’s embrace, she felt the itch to get out of bed and clean up. Plus… she also had to pee. 

“Puppy,” she coos quietly. Her hand is gentle against the occipital bone on the back of his skull. “We have to clean up. We’ve laid down long enough, y’know?”

“i… um…” Slim hesitated, looking up to her with a sheepish look. 

“Is everything okay?”

“i kinda… can’t move…”

She looks at him with concern. “Why not?” She tries to move herself to give him a once-over and see if he’s okay, but —

“Oh, _fuck_!”

“ _nghn…_ ”

It hits her all at once. Slim actually _knotted her._ He’s never done that before, why now?

“i’m so sorry,” the skeleton whines softly. “i really am, i tried to not to but i got really excited and when i get excited sometimes it just _happens_ and —”

A tender hand on his forehead has him closing his mouth almost instantly. It massages him in a way that, while it doesn’t calm him down completely, it distracts him and keeps him from becoming even more freaked out. 

The human kisses him lovingly. “Puppy, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. It’s not a big deal, all it means is that we just have to lay here a bit longer.” She could definitely wait for a little bit, she didn’t have to pee _that_ badly. “How long does it usually last?”

“ten to twenty minutes.” Slim whines again, “i’m sorry…” 

“No. Nonono, listen,” She gives him a loving smooch on the forehead, then the nasal bone, and finally his teeth. “It’s okay,” she murmurs amid kisses. “There’s no need to be sorry. And I get to spend more time with you, right? I’d like to think of that as a plus.”

Slim’s zygoma flush darkly at the casual compliment. “th-thank you.” His voice is so quiet that if the human wasn’t so close to him she wouldn’t be able to hear a single word. 

Regardless, she hugs him tight and they wait until his knot deflates, but she’s surprised to find that by the time that happens, Slim is snoring softly against her neck.


	7. Day 6: Bulges (Stretch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick bulges have no right being so damn SEXY but here they are, close to the top of my kink list 😳 im actually kinda surprised, myself
> 
> thanks you to everyone who gave me birthday wishes last chapter!! it’s people like yall who keep me goin 💖

The day starts with the sun shining through the open window, the harsh daylight pulling her ever so rudely from the gentle grasp of slumber. She sits up on the bed, wiping any sleep from her eyes and yawning loudly. She feels something squirm next to her under the blankets, and suddenly she remembers: she spent the night in Stretch’s bed. His sleeping face is so peaceful and beautiful, she can’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss his frontal bone. 

“boo.”

_ “Ah—!” _

The skeleton takes advantage of her sudden fright and pulls her face down so he can kiss her lovingly. She impetuously struggles while he leaves wet, exaggerated kisses all around her face before finally letting go, admiring her vexed expression. 

“Why?” she asks simply, wiping her face of saliva left behind by those schmaltzy kisses.

“‘cuz you’re cute when you’re scared.”

She huffs at him, but leans down to embrace him anyway. Stretch pulls her close and hugs her just as tightly.

“That sounds like something Sans would say. Did you sleep good?”

Stretch scratches her scalp. “with you sleepin’ right next to me? i slept like a baby.”

“I bet you did.” She clambers over him, situating herself on his bony femurs and nuzzling into his bare sternum — no matter how cold the night may be, he never wears a shirt to bed, only sweatpants.

“and what’s that supposed to mean?”

She doesn’t respond to him save for a quick shrug — her attention is quickly pulled away from him to another… _certain part_ of him. One that she quite happily wiggles down onto with her butt. 

She giggles, teasing with a singsong voice, “Wow, good morning to you too.”

“oops,” He doesn’t sound apologetic in the slightest. Instead, he focuses on fixing his position so as to grind up into her more effectively. Then, to the surprise of absolutely no one, slithers his tongue into her mouth for a messy kiss.

They stay like that for a few moments, basking in the pleasant silence of the late morning, grinding their hips together and holding onto each other tightly. Eventually the human breaks away from Stretch, crawling downward until her face is right by his erection. 

She gazes at it with intense adoration, stroking it ever so gently over the fabric. Stretch shifts again and sighs in contentment.

The heat radiating from the magic underneath his pants is intense, but still just warm enough to feel pleasurable against her skin. She presses her lips to it in a bashful kiss, then lowers her head, nuzzling her cheek along the warmth. It feels so good… she almost doesn’t want to stop. Besides, who could resist a good dickprint? 

“fuck, babe,” Stretch whispers under his breath. His hand runs itself along her head, petting her hair and scratching her scalp. It’s a seriously soothing move, so much so that the human could just fall asleep right then and there. 

But then she would have to miss out on  _ this. _

She closes her lips around the tent in his pants, moaning in such a way that makes Stretch’s entire form shudder. 

“Feel good?” She asks coyly when his sensitive magic eagerly twitches under her lips. 

He hums, “lil’ bit.” His voice is quiet and strained.

She impishly smiles up at him, then while maintaining eye contact with him, feels around with her tongue until she reaches the head of his cock, tonguing it lovingly until the fabric around it is completely saturated with a mix of her spit and his precum.

She backs off and gives the member under his pants a hearty  _ squeeze _ . “Stretch… I love you and your dick so much.” She kisses it again, her eyes never once straying from her skeletal mate’s face. “Just being able to be here, with you, and just —” She nuzzles his cock again then closes her mouth around both it and the fabric obscuring it to the best of her ability, moaning unabashedly around it. 

“damn it, honey,” Stretch hisses from behind clenched teeth, resisting the urge to take his dick out, grab her head and just push her down onto it until she’s desperately begging for oxygen. “you’re killin’ me here. you’re really killin’ me.”

Her tongue dances along the shaft again. “Seems to be a skill of mine, huh?” Her grin is smug and delighted and lustful all in one cheeky little package. Her reward for her sass was a forceful hand pressing her face against his cock, effectively wiping the smirk off of her face. 

“put your mouth to use, already.” 

She hums, “What do you think I’m doing? Picking my nose?”

“might as well be.” He thrusts his hips, nudging her again. “c’mon, get that dick out.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” she laughs playfully. 

“well i’m sure if i tell boss that you’re misbehaving he’s gonna do something about it.”

“I’m calling your bluff.” She nuzzles her cheek against the wet bulge. “He’s gonna come up here and fuss at us for sleeping in.”

Stretch lays himself back onto the bed with a sigh of defeat. “alright, you win.”

“Hehehe! I knew I would.” She closes her lips around the clothed cock again, reaching down as far as she could go, then gently,  _ teasingly _ dragging her teeth along as she withdrew. She drank up the shudder that it elicited from the skeleton, so she repeated the motion. And then again, finishing the move off with a strong suckle at the head. 

Stretch groans deeply. ” _ nngh _ , fuck. keep goin’.”

The human does exactly that, repeating the motion again, only dragging her teeth just a  _ liiittle  _ bit rougher. 

“ _ fuck— _ “

Without so much as a warning, Stretch sharply bucks his hips and cum starts to seep through his pants into her mouth. She moans at the taste of him, sucking the head  _ one _ last time before pulling away. On his pants, there's a wet spot the size of her palm, thanks to all the saliva and cum and pre. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“can’t believe you made me cum without takin’ off my pants.”

She smiles, deceptively innocent. “I’m just that good, hm?”

“pssh.” Stretch kicks off his sweatpants and throws them to the side before reaching forward and embracing his mate, falling back onto the bed and taking her with her. He ignores her surprised squawk.

“nap with me.”

“But we just woke up?”

“doesn’t matter. you tired me out. naptime, cupcake.”

There’s no room to protest, as he’s holding onto her tightly with no intention of letting her go. She just gives in, snuggling the naked pile of warm bones. The day can wait, she’s content to spend the rest of the morning right here. 


	8. Day 7: Angry Sex + Begging (Razz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring brattiness, rough fingering, begging, attempted cuckolding (it didn’t work), and squirting!!

All day. She’s been at it literally  _ all day. _ It initially began when she woke up that morning from a wet dream that she can’t quite remember but she  _ knows _ it was a doozy. She tried to get herself off but it was futile; the act of masturbating all by herself was always so difficult for her. And to make matters worse, it only made her even hornier than before. 

So, with a frustrated grunt she threw her toy to the side and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Hopefully food will calm her raging horny thoughts. 

Lo and behold, sitting at the kitchen table sipping on coffee and skimming over the newspaper was none other than Razz. Beautiful,  _ dominant  _ Razz… he’d be the perfect skeleton to help her out.

She had pulled out a chair and sat next to him, awfully closer than needed. “Morning Razz!”

“I’m not helping you.”

She flinched back as if the words had physically struck her across the face. “Sorry?”

“A skeleton monster’s sense of smell is more perceptive than you think.” He took a delicate sip from his mug before finishing, “I could smell how wet you were coming down stairs.”

Well that was… humiliating, almost. But she didn’t let it get to her, so she had steeled herself and asked “Can you please help me?”

“What did I just say?” Razz deadpanned, his gaze finally pulled from the newspaper and to her flushed face.

“Well… why not!”

“Because. I can’t just give you what you want every time. You have to work for it. Then maybe I’ll give you some attention.  _ Maybe. _ ”

“That’s not fair at all…” The human whined in the back of her throat and leaned her head on Razz’s shoulder. He paid her no mind, already immune to this sort of pleading from her. 

“That’s not my problem. You’re a smart girl. Work for it.”

Clearly unsatisfied and even a little peeved, the girl left the kitchen with a huff.

For the rest of the day,  _ whenever  _ she and Razz crossed paths, she always had something up her sleeve in an effort to finally make him relent. From the classic “wearing nothing but his favorite thong and one of his shirts” (which only led to him demanding she put on at least some shorts or she’ll catch a cold — instead of complying she just walked away) to sitting on his lap and attempting to grind on his leg, but Razz’s iron will had prevailed each and every time. 

Which leads to her current and final plan: using Slim to make him jealous.

She wasn’t cruel enough as to just use Slim without him knowing about the situation; she explained to him what was happening (to which Slim nodded sympathetically, having been on the receiving end many times himself) and the older skeleton graciously agreed to help her achieve her goal of getting mercilessly fucked until she couldn’t walk.

So the pair jaunts up the staircase and into the brothers’ shared room, collapsing on the bed and excitedly pawing at each others’ clothes. 

The human initiates the first kiss while she’s sitting on his lap, gripping the front of his jacket between her fists and pulling him as close to her as she can. 

Slim’s soft moans fuel the fiery desire in her even further, and with a quick glance to the bedroom door, begins to grind down onto his lap. 

“...i think i hear him,” Slim whispers when they part for air. She doesn’t hear anything herself, but knows from experience that the heightened senses of a monster almost never fail them. The thought of Razz coming into his bedroom and seeing them tangled up in each other like this is, for lack of a better word,  _ exciting.  _

She captures his mouth again, and the resulting moan when he nearly shoves his tongue down her throat is drawn-out and shuddering and  _ maybe _ just a little exaggerated, but apparently it does the job just right.

The door opens so quickly that the knob meets the wall with an unpleasant bang, and Razz stands there, taking in the sight that's taking place on his bed.

When she meets his eyes during the heated makeout session with Slim, that’s when something in Razz finally snaps.

The smaller skeleton storms forward, grabs her by the back of the neck, and pretty much  _ throws _ her off of his brother. She’s caught off-guard by the sudden display of anger, squeaking in a brief panic when she nearly falls off of the mattress. Razz seizes her wrist and pulls her up to his height (which, really, wasn’t something he had a whole lot of), his cherry-red pupils sharp and unmoving.

“You are the cockiest little bitch I have ever dealt with,” he vehemently hisses. “Are you really that thirsty enough that you think going after my brother would be a better idea?” His eyes narrow, looking her up and down. “Taking the easy way out. How  _ weak _ .”

She tries her hardest to pull off the cute, innocent look she’s known for doing so well; she gazes at him through fluttering lashes and pouts her lips just enough. “How else am I supposed to get what I want?”

He scoffs in disbelief before he all but drags her out of the room. Slim watches the two as they head out and, though he really shouldn’t, has to repress the urge to follow them and maybe observe their little romp.

Maybe next time. Jerking off was good enough for now.

Razz opens the door to the girl’s bedroom and throws her onto her bed. Leaving no room for her to react, he quickly cages her in with his hands and a leg. “You’re very rough,” she observes aloud, an effort to egg him on for sure.

Her cheeks are caught in his vice-like grip and he leans close to her. His entire aura just exudes threatening dominance.

“You little brat,” he scolds her. “You wanna get fucked so bad? You’re gonna beg for it.”

“Finally!” the human quickly cries out between her comically puckered lips. “Razsh, I wan’ you to fuck me!”

“Oh no,” The hand holding her face slaps her cheek, not too hard but just hard enough to be a warning before grabbing her again. “I don’t care what you want. You’re gonna ask. You’re gonna  _ plead _ that I show enough mercy to grant you release. Now beg  _ harder _ .”

He releases his grip in favor of firmly wrapping the bones of his hand around her neck. 

The human whines, but stares hard into his eyes. “I’m sorry Razz, please please  _ please _ fuck me, I  _ need  _ you!”

“You gonna keep being an annoying little brat?”

“No sir —  _ ah!”  _ Razz’s other hand pulls aside her thong and, with a quick, fluid movement, shoves three of his phalanges into her core.

“I don’t hear begging.”

“Please Razz, I need you, I need your cock in my slutty pussy  _ please! _ ”

Razz chuckles cruelly, his scowl shifting into a dangerous smirk. “Yeah, that’s what you are, aren’tcha? Just a little slut. A  _ bratty  _ little slut and nothing else.”

Without warning, his fingers begin a near breakneck pace, one that has the human screaming and squirming helplessly in his hold. The lecherous squelching of bone meeting wet, heated flesh echoes the room and bounces off the walls, and there’s no doubt that if some poor (or lucky) soul were to traipse past the door, they’d hear that sinful sound before anything else.

Razz inserts his pinky finger inside her as well, stretching her wide and, with a force that has his whole arm moving, hits a spot in the human that has her wailing loudly and hoarsely. She’s already close, the skeleton can feel her clenching tightly around his bones.

“You're close, right?” He chides sadistically. “Come on then. Squirt all over your bed. I want to see it soaked.”

A couple more ruthless thrusts into her with his hand and her body stiffened, back arching off of the sheets so forcefully that anymore and she’d bend backwards. Her whimpering cries morphed screams, riding out the delicious high of her orgasm. Fluid gushed from the apex of her legs, soaking Razz’s hand, the sheets and mattress, and even her own self. Razz, with murmurs of condescending encouragement, keeps thrusting his hand through her climax, which only causes the mess to go  _ everywhere _ . 

Only when her climax peters out and she flops back onto the mattress does the skeleton remove his fingers from her still-twitching pussy, carelessly wiping the mess over her mouth and chin. He leans back and takes in the image before him; sweaty, flushed skin heaving with deep breaths, and tired, penitent eyes stare back up at him. He laughs briefly and undoes the button of his jeans.

“We’re not done, pet. You wanted this so badly, now you’re going to  _ get it _ .”


	9. Day 8: Jealousy/Possessiveness (Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possessive sans is the best sans ;)
> 
> this chapter also contains: just the tip, a little choking, some rough manhandling, and sans’ fear fetish 👀 
> 
> thank you all for the comments!! i tend not to reply because i want an accurate comment count but i read and fawn over every single one i get!!

Once again, the human girl finds herself washing the dishes when it was  _ supposed _ to be Red’s turn. He’s constantly shirking his responsibility so it’s a surprise that Boss keeps trying to get him to do it. 

And of course, she just  _ had  _ to be the closest one to Boss when he found out. He’s asked her to do it, and there’s no way she could refuse him. So now she’s standing in front of the sink, annoyed, scrubbing furiously at a spot on a plate that just won’t go away. 

Two skeletal arms cage her in from behind, the suddenness of it all making her screech. One of the hands clamps over her mouth to silence her. She feels a hot breath on the back of her neck.

“you’re so cute. bein’ all domestic and stuff.”

Oh. It’s Sans. She huffs and pouts when he moves his hand. 

“Well it’s not like I have a choice, thanks to Red. Also you didn't have to scare me.”

That hand trails downward, the pointed phalanges tracing down the column of her throat dangerously. “you’re cute when you’re scared though.” The fingers wrap around her neck, not squeezing, but their presence is nothing short of  _ threatening. _ They’re letting her know that, if he wanted to, they absolutely  _ could. _

She drops the dish in the sink with a noisy clatter. “S-Sans…”

“what‘s even better is when  _ i’m _ the one makin’ you scared.”

His deep baritone makes her knees wobble. “Sans, wh—”

“i’ve been thinkin’ lately.”

It was such an innocent sentence, on its own. “Yeah?”

“yeah. ‘bout how we were lucky enough to get us such a cute lil’ human.” He starts to grind his pelvis against her rear. She could tell that he hasn’t manifested anything yet, but his crotch was warm, a telltale sign that something was going to be forming there soon. “so soft and pliant,  _ submissive… _ ”

A groan slipped past her lips as she gripped the edge of the sink. “Mmh…”

His voice hisses in her ear, “one that likes to be fucked by big,  _ scary _ monsters.”

With a level of speed so uncharacteristic of him, Sans pushes her so she’s bent over the sink. He flips up her skirt and furiously yanks down her panties, grabbing a handful of her ass and  _ squeezing. _ The harshness of it makes her yelp pitifully.

“you’re  _ ours _ , understand?” he snarls. “no one can fuck you but  _ us. _ ”

Where is this coming from? It wasn’t a secret that Sans had a tendency to be a little possessive of his mates but… usually it only manifested in little actions, like yanking them close to him when walking past someone, or escorting them places, and she’s noticed once or twice when Sans bit one of his partners while eyeing down a passerby. It was usually only small things. 

"I'm yours, Sans," she tries to placate him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"don't worry. i know. not like we'd let you, heh." 

She feels him explore her body with his hands; they slide down her butt to her upper thighs, barely brushing between her legs before resting on her ass again. His movements are soft, almost like he's worshipping her form. It's a strange contrast to the aggressiveness he just displayed. 

And then, before she could blink, an intense but dull pain overtakes her right asscheek. 

_ "Sans--!?" _ She whips her head to look behind her, and sure enough the skeleton has dug his teeth into the tender flesh. He licks his teeth upon pulling away, savoring any stray drops of blood. 

“c’mon.” He pulls her away from the sink without even acknowledging what he just did. He doesn’t even give her a chance to dry her hands, so she gives them a quick shake as she’s being forcibly led to the sofa in the living room. 

He pushes her down onto her back. “so cute,” he chuckles dryly. He bares his teeth in a gesture that's more similar to something Red would do, but it sends tingles down her spine nonetheless. 

"i'm gonna fuck you stupid," he murmurs slowly. "you're not gonna remember your own name. only  _ ours _ ."

A yank on her hair has her shrieking and her heart pounding.  _ "Yours!" _ She says hurriedly. "Only yours, Sans, promise!"

He shoves his dick up her cunt before she even has a chance to inhale. The suddenness and the burn that accompanies it makes her cry out, reaching out and blindly grasping Sans’ jacket. He pulls her hair ever-so-slightly tighter. 

“there ya go,” he drawls. “a perfect fit. but actually…”

He pushes in one more time, causing her to jerk and moan, before pulling almost all the way out. His cockhead was only barely breeching her entrance. 

“i don’t feel like fuckin’ ya today. so…” Sans doesn’t finish his sentence, stroking his dick with his right hand and rubbing her cheek with the hand that once had a death grip on her locks. 

The human squirms and sobs with displeasure, trying in vain to thrust her hips in his direction so she could get more of his erection inside of her. It was a pitiful scene, really. 

“oh, stop  _ whining _ ,” The skeleton grips her jaw so she’s forced to look at him. “you’ll get what you want eventually. you always do.”

Something about the numerous times he and her other mates left her high and dry makes her want to protest, but she figures its best to bite her tongue. Her only response is a bitter pout. 

Sans’ hand quickens until he’s panting like a dog. ”m’gonna drench you with my cum til you’re stained blue.” He groans, deep and unabashed. “no one’s gonna be able to walk past ya without  _ smellin’ _ on ya. everyone’s gonna know you belong to  _ us. _ ”

His other hand releases her jaw and worms its way under her shirt. He rubs his thumb over her nipple, frustratingly slow and teasing, then in the blink of an eye he pinches it  _ hard _ .

_ “Sans—! _ ” She arches her back, the pain startling her more than anything. Even then, it drove her crazy. 

“oh,  _ stars,  _ i love hearin’ ya scream my name like that. m’not gonna last much longer. think you can take my cum like the good lil’ girl you are?” His words start to slur together, one of his telltale signs that he was indeed approaching his end. 

She whimpers. “Please, Sans, I want it in me.  _ Please _ .”

His hand moves again, from her breast to her around her neck once again. He holds her down onto the couch like that, squeezing enough to just  _ barely _ begin cutting off the blood flow to her head. 

It doesn’t last long (much to her chagrin) because in the next few moments, Sans snarls and cum spurts into her entrance, coating the walls and dribbling out onto the upholstery. In the next second, the hold on her throat is gone and Sans is sitting back on his knees, panting and sweating and still holding his dick in his hand. 

“ah, fuck,” he exhales. “you’re such a good girl. our good little human.” He smiles dopily.

“C-can I still cum?” The girl asks tentatively. “Please? You promised.”

“i didn’t promise anything,” Sans chuckles, and she’s about to throw a tantrum before he quickly slides his middle and ring fingers into her pussy and his strokes thumb on her clit. “but i’m also not a liar.”

Sans fingerfucks her so hard she barely even remembers how many times she came after. The dishes were left unfinished, of course. Boss gave Sans and the human both a little talking-to a couple hours after. 


	10. Day 9: Heat Cycle (Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a soft spot for babyblue

She’s a little startled when she hears a knock at her door. Of course she is, it’s one in the morning and she was so sure everyone had gone off to bed. She ambles to open the door in her groggy, not-quite-awake state, and is surprised when she’s greeted by beautifully glowing, bright blue pupils.

“Blue?” Usually he was the first to head to bed, then slept like a rock until morning. What was he doing knocking on her door well past midnight?

“Good morning, sweetie.” He at least had it in him to look mildly sheepish. He made his way past her and into her room. Only  _ then _ did the sweet smell hit the human full-force. 

_ Oooh… _ now it all made sense. 

“Oh, Blue,” she says softly. “Are you in heat?”

The monster in question blushes and looks away, scratching his skull. “Just a little bit!” He laughs nervously. “It just started, and I-I felt you were still awake, so I thought I’d come to you before it gets any worse.” He glances at her before stepping forward and taking both of her small hands in his own. “That’s not a problem, is it? Am I being too forward?”

“No!” She replies quickly and maybe a little too loudly, but pauses to remind herself that everyone else in the house was most likely sleeping. “No, not at all Blue. You’re totally fine, and I’d love to help you out. Besides, heats can be really painful, right?”

“Only if I let it fester for a couple of days. You sure you’re fine? You don’t want to wait until morning?”

Her smile is warm and sweet, one that always makes Blue weak in the knees. She holds his face in her hands with utmost gentleness and surprises him with a kiss to his teeth. The bones are unnaturally warm and almost buzzing with excess magic. “Come on in.”

“Actually… would it be okay if we head to my room? As embarrassing as it is I uh…” His voice lowers so he speaks under his breath,  _ “I made a nest and I really want you in it.” _

She looks at him, her expression soft and sincere. “Blue… you don’t have to be embarrassed by that. I’d love to lay in your nest with you. C’mon.”

She grabs his clammy wrist and walks with him a couple doors down to his bedroom. She opens the door and surely enough, a large and welcoming pile of blankets and pillows sits in the center of the room. There’s even some of her stuffed animals scattered about as well. When did he get a hold of those?

She bounds over to it in large steps and flops down, laughing heartily. “C’mon,” she says again, holding her arms out. Blue follows suit, cuddling her pretty… well, vigorously, for lack of a better word. He insistently nuzzles his face all over her neck, purring at just a loud enough volume for her to barely hear. 

The girl guides his head up towards hers and kisses his mouth, offering enough leeway in case he wants to back away. He’s perfectly content with the action, however, and squeezes her tightly, his tongue licking across her lips. She opens her mouth for him, and without the tiniest hint of hesitation, that sparkling blue tongue buries itself in her mouth, tangling with hers between hot and heavy breaths. His phalanges dig into the skin of her arms.

“W-wait,” he pulls away, breathless and panting. He pulls off his bandana with a quick tug and offers it to her. “Wear my bandana. Please.”

She doesn’t question him at all, taking the cloth from him and securing it around her neck tightly. 

“Like this?” She asks, lifting her chin and showing off her new garment. He lets out a peculiar sound, somewhere between a soft growl and a loud purr, that vibrates through their bodies. 

“You look perfect. You smell perfect too. Almost.”

“Almost?”

“You smell too much like you and not enough like me.”

She tries not to laugh at that; she doesn’t want to offend him when he’s just trying to satisfy his instinctual urges. Regardless, hearing Blue say something like that was at least a little humorous because it was so  _ different _ than his usual self.

“You can do whatever you want to me to fix that,” She whispers. Blue shudders again, down his spine to the tips of his toes, to the quickly-condensing magic in his pants that was scrambling to take shape.

“My uh… my instincts are telling me to do some stuff to you… are you sure?”

Again, she has to keep herself from giggling; gentle, loving Blue, even while knowing that their other mates do things to her that leave her bruised and sore for days, always treats her like she’s made out of glass. It’s endearing, really, but it had the potential to be frustrating as well. 

Another peck to the corner of his mouth. “I promise. Do whatever you have to do.”

Blue swallows, his luminous tongue thick and heavy in his mouth. He actually has to put some effort in not drooling all over her face. “Turn around. Please,” he quickly adds.

The first time this happened, it was quite a shock to see this bouncy, lively little skeleton become a trembling, soft-spoken mush of bones. But as time went on it became less foreign to her, and she learned how to help care for him. While Blue wasn’t the smallest of the skeletons, he was very close, and the human learned that the smaller a monster is, the more frequently they go into heat. Razz, who was the shortest, would normally be going into heat about as much as Blue, but Fell monsters evolved in a way that keeps them from going into heat as often as they would — a survival trait, she was told, as frequent heats meant more opportunities for enemy monsters to track their scent and take them out.

Poor Blue. He was the only one who had to deal with this four times a year.

The human turns around onto her hands and knees, shaking her behind a little to entice him (though it was fair to say that at this point it wasn’t necessary). She hears the shuffling of Blue taking off his pajama shorts before his sweaty hands rest on her hips — not quite pulling or pushing, just resting there, the feel of her skin helping to keep him grounded. 

Nothing happens, and for a moment she wants to look back at him and ask if he’s okay but before she’s able to she finally feels him start to push in.

His magic feels a lot different than it normally does; it’s a lot hotter, much more viscous, and the tingling sensation that accompanies all magic is intensified to the point where it felt akin to popping candy. It makes her entire body tingle in a way that she can’t describe other than  _ deliciously _ .

“ _ Gh— _ ” Blue grunts softly. Without even a warning, he thrusts in as far as he can go. The girl jolts and yelps at his sudden rough treatment, but any sort of scolding she plans on giving him melts off into a stuttering moan as he drives into her.

“Bl- _ Blue! _ Oh fuck, Blue, slow d—  _ ah!” _ She’s cut off when the skeleton, in a display of his great strength, pushes her head into the nest and arches over her. In between harsh grunts there’s a purr vibrating in his chest.

“So… good…” are the only actual words he utters, quickly dissolving back into the usual growls and rumbles. He doesn’t let up, not stopping when his pelvis starts to bruise her backside, or even when her cunt clenches around him and her cum wets the sheets beneath their knees.

“ _ Blue!” _ She cries while clenching the blanket in her fist. Her voice is nearly drowned out by the vulgar slapping of bone meeting flesh and, even if it wasn’t, he wouldn’t be able to hear her anyway, too far gone in his lust.

The skeleton snarls (She’d never admit it, but Blue’s snarl was actually very,  _ very _ cute) and pulls out only to roughly push her onto her side. She flips onto her back and before she can brace herself Blue is already back inside, pounding away at her as fast as his little hips could manage. He’s getting close, she can tell, approaching the first of what was probably many climaxes tonight. His sweat-soaked nightshirt sticks to her skin as he holds her tightly to him, refusing to let his mate go for any reason. He noses her neck, beneath her ear to the column of her throat. His mouth opens and,  _ very gently _ , nips her throat and holds his teeth there, not yet biting into the skin. 

Though Blue’s teeth may be blunt and closer in shape to a human’s then, say, any of the Fell skeletons, his jaws are powerful and definitely capable of causing significant damage. That thought is  _ thrilling _ , and for a moment the human almost asks him to bite into her harder, though it would most likely prove futile since all his focus was currently on filling her cunt. But even just him holding her still by the throat, preventing her from moving because  _ he  _ was in charge… The thought made her hot(ter than she already was).

He whines, strained and wordless, into her throat. She can feel it, he’s close. His thrusts become impossibly rough, and she has to hold herself back from screaming.

“C’mon Blue, come in me, come in me, _please_ ,” she babbles. She grabs his ribs through his nightshirt, digging her nails into the bone to rile him up further. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ _c’mon_ —”

Blue’s voice cracks until it’s nothing more than a squeak. He pushes himself all the way into her as hard as he can, borderline  _ painful  _ for her even, and empties himself into her convulsing cunt. His bite on her throat tightens until she’s almost sure that he actually drew blood, but that’s a thought that’s presently at the back of her mind.

He growls into her throat while he cums, far too gone to even realize exactly what his teeth are doing. After a short while (the human isn’t quite sure how short, could’ve been either five seconds or five minutes) Blue gasps in surprise and frees his teeth from her flesh.

“Miss human? Are you okay?? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that I — I didn’t mean to —“

She gently shushes him before he can panic over the thought of even mildly harming his mate, cradling his skull in her hands and pulling him down for a soft kiss. The tenseness in his bones melt away, leaving him calm and relaxed.

“Shh, shhh, don’t worry about me, hon. I’m fine,  _ great _ even. Hopefully you feel the same?”

Blue looks away. “Honestly… no. Well, I feel a  _ little  _ bit better, but I think it’s gonna flare up again. Ah — oh gosh! Miss human, you’re bleeding! Wait, lemme…”

He grabs her by the shoulders right when she’s about to protest and  _ insist _ that she’s okay. His tongue, gooey and gelatinous and a glowing bright cerulean on her skin, laps up any of the girl’s blood before it can drip onto the pillows. He then focuses on using his healing magic to seal the wound — never completely, it still has to heal on its own, but just enough to staunch the bleeding and prevent possible infection. Every skeleton does if after they bite another, but some are better at healing than others. Luckily, Blue excels in that aspect so there’s little complications. 

“There.” He says and pulls away. “Better? Your blood tastes bitter.”

She snerked. “At least we know you’re not gonna steal my blood anytime soon.”

“Of course not! I’ll leave that to the vampires. You know, like Boss.”

This time she full-on cackled, completely forgetting about their sleeping housemates, and Blue followed suit. “Thanks, I appreciate that!” 

They hold each other and laugh for a moment, but it eventually dies down, leaving them both breathing heavily and basking in each other’s presence. The girl is the first to break the comfortable silence, tapping his scapula softly. 

“Do you wanna rest before we go again? Or do you wanna just get it over with.”

“I think I may need a moment. But I already feel it building up again, so it shouldn’t take long.” The skeleton sighs and nuzzles into her neck. “Thank you for helping me. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“No, don’t do that. I’m happy to help you out, even if you didn't bother me at 1 AM.” She hugs his sweaty bones close to her. “I love you. Take a minute to rest.”

Blue nods, returning the hug with great vigor. “Mmm! I love you too, Sweetheart.”


	11. Day 10: Body Modification/Decoration (Stretch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no sex! ive just had this idea in my head for two years and im glad to finally write it
> 
> DISCLAIMER: pls only get ur real life piercings done by professionals!! please please please

It wasn’t a secret that Stretch had an affinity for body modification, particularly in humans. As a skeleton-type Monster, it was unquestionably difficult (though not impossible, if Red was any proof) to have any sort of body mods; tattooing bone wasn’t out of the question, but piercings were an entirely different story that required the user to have an unreal amount of control over their ectobody. When Stretch first witnessed a human with what looked like a metal hook going through their nose, he instantly became fascinated with the concept. It wasn’t until later on that Red got his own piercing in a very private, very _sensitive_ area and, well, Stretch came to the conclusion that he would never get his own piercing. Ever. But that doesn’t mean he can’t do his research and be involved with the topic one way or another. 

“alright then. tits out.”

The human removes her shirt and unhooks her bra, throwing them on the bed. 

“nervous?” Stretch asks, ripping the foil off of an alcohol pad. The ice cold chill of it causes her to shudder once it makes contact with her nipple. 

“K-kinda. I know it’s not my first piercing but… I dunno. It’s the location of it, I guess.”

“you’ll be okay,” Stretch eases her in a low voice. He reaches for the disposal forceps on the tray and opens their sterile packaging. “ya already know that it’s always the anticipation that's the worst part.” He secures the forceps on her nipple, squeezing tighter and tighter until it’s completely locked into place. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” the girl hisses, squirming with obvious discomfort. “Goddamn, the clamps are always worse than the needle.”

“aw, i know. i’ll be quick, don’t worry.” He kisses her nose before he puts all his focus onto the task at hand. 

She won’t lie, the way Stretch maneuvers with such precise, disciplined movements is really impressive to her. He’s certainly done a great deal of research before doing this, and it shows in his actions and in the look of pure concentration he wears. 

He takes the single-use piercing needle from its own packaging and holds it up to the skin. “ready, honey?”

“Can we do a countdown? From three.”

“you wanna do the honors?”

She nods, biting her lip and closing her eyes. “Three — _sssssssh_ it!”

The tool pierces the skin with only the slightest resistance, poking cleanly through the other side. Stretch leaves the needle in while he reaches for the barbell. 

“Goddamnit Stretch…”

“doin’ good?” He doesn’t even acknowledge what he just did.

Ignoring the sting, the girl nods her head. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Stretch screws in the barbell and backs up a few inches. “looks good. think you can handle the other?”

“Only if you kiss me first.”

“do you want me to kiss your lips? or to kiss your lil’ booboo?” he lightly snarked. 

She laughs in spite of herself. “My lips, you shithead.”

“okay, okay.” He leans in and presses a tender kiss to her lips, one that — even though it was nothing more than a chaste peck — lingered a little longer than it was meant.

Neither of them were complaining, however.

Stretch was the first to pull back. “okay. next one?”

The human nodded and closed her eyes.

The second needle didn’t hurt any less, but he was still very quick with sticking it in, so that’s a blessing. She still hissed through her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, but it was over before she could even inhale. 

“there ya go. worst part’s over.” He slid the barbell into the cannula and screwed the ball onto it. A tiny bead of blood managed to escape the wound, but Stretch wiped it away with a bit of paper towel. He leaned back to take a look at both piercings and smirked to himself. “damn. i did a good job.”

“Lemme see, lemme see!”

“yeah yeah, hold your horses.” Stretch grabbed a hand mirror and she eagerly yanked it out of his hand, gasping with surprise when she saw the jewelry.

“Oh my gosh, they’re so cute!”

“so, i guess i did a good job?” he awkwardly scratched at the back of his skull. 

"You did, you did! I love them, thank you so much!" She shot up to give him a hug, but once her chest made contact with his ribcage she squeaked in pain. "Ah! Fffuck…"

Stretch directs her back towards her seat by the shoulders. "chill out now, unless you don’t want ‘em to heal. you gotta clean these _every single_ day, do you understand?”

She pouts. “Yeah, I know the whole routine.”

He eyes her with suspicion, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Shut up.”

“i didn’t say anything,” Stretch starts cleaning up, putting away what can be sanitized and tossing the rest in the trash. “now do you want to put your shirt back on or are you okay with walking around topless the whole day.”

The human grabs her shirt but makes no move to put it on. She laughs, “Is that really a question you’re asking _me?_ ”

After peeling off and tossing his rubber gloves. Stretch boops her nose. “‘kay, just… don’t get upset if Red starts drooling all over you.”

_“Oh!”_ She shoots up from her seat. “I have to show Red! Thanks Stretch I love you bye!!” She speeds off like a little tiny rocket, leaving Stretch by himself. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not super satisfied with this chapter but whatever lmao


	12. Day 11: Anal Sex (Boss/Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss and Blue get some time together. i wrote this because blue is SUCH a good little sub for boss and i wanted them to spend some time together

“Don’t cover your mouth, Blue. Let me hear  _ every _ little sound you make.”

Blue shakes his head, clutching his hand over his mouth even tighter. His other hand has a death grip on the bedsheets and Boss’ hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“Mmph,  _ mmmph—! _ ” he whines into his hand with every thrust Boss grants upon him, making his muffled voice tremble and his sparking pupils roll into the back of his skull. Boss was so  _ huge _ compared to him, and yet he fit so  _ perfectly _ , just like a large, angry puzzle piece. 

Boss grunts and gives him one intense thrust without any warning. It takes Blue by surprise, right at the same moment that he relaxed his hand. 

“Hah—! Aah, Boss!”

“Yesss, there we are,” The taller skeleton hisses with pleasure, rocking into Blue’s ass so roughly that the headboard bangs against the wall. There's a bit of a struggle as Blue so desperately tries to cover his mouth again but Boss is quick to grab his arm and hold it behind his back. Even that raw display of strength makes his weeping dick throb. 

Boss certainly isn't holding back any vocalisations, throwing his head back and groaning with each push into Blue's tight little hole. "That's it, such a cute boy for me…" His words are leagues kinder than what he would use with Red, and even more encouraging than if he was with the human. It renders the smaller skeleton into nothing more than a pile of sweaty, flushed bones, burying his head into the sheets and shaking it.

"M-'m not… c-cute…"

"Oh, don't lie to yourself, my dear. I wish you could see your own face."

Without warning, Blue finds himself on his back, staring into sharp, crimson pupils. Boss keeps eye contact while he continues the merciless pounding into his ass like he hadn't stopped at all. His gaze is just so intense, Blue clenches his eyes shut. 

"Look at me."

He shakes his head stubbornly, squeezing them even tighter. 

"I said  _ look at me _ , Baby Blue." The thrusts slow to a stop. Oh, that's not fair. That moniker is a surefire way to get his attention, paired with the firm grip Boss currently has on his chin. He peeks through lidded sockets up at him. 

Boss takes a moment to stare down at him, taking in his soft features. His round cheeks, bright eyes, and that  _ cute _ little nasal ridge. He finds himself leaning down and kissing it before he can stop himself. 

When he pulls back, Blue chases him, kissing at his teeth until Boss opens his mouth for him, twining tongues and making purple drool. 

One of Boss' hands cradle his head, kissing him for just a few moments longer before picking up his pace again, relishing each little squeeze his asshole gives him. Blue blubbers out little sounds and words, but they all mesh together and become nothing but gibberish. 

Boss seems to understand well enough, like some unspoken language only they know of. “Hm? Getting close?”

Blue nods frantically, tears streaking down his cheekbones and wetting the sheets he’s laying on. 

“Good, good. Good boy. Come on.”

Blue ends up finishing with a scream, his cock spurting jets of cum all on its own, no touching needed. It gets all over Boss’ ribs and drips down onto his own, but he’s not even in the right mindset to notice. 

Boss grunts, filling his hole with a flood of scarlet-tinted cum after a couple more sharp thrusts. It leaks out and stains the otherwise sky blue sheets with a red splotch. Oddly enough, he’s able to push that thought to the very back of his mind, focusing only on the whimpering boy beneath him. Both of their breaths are harsh and heavy. 

“Boss…” Blue whimpers out brokenly. Boss leans down and nuzzles into his neck. 

“You’re such a good boy. You always take me so well. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Y-yes.” Blue whispers, quieter than his usual volume. “I always do.”

Boss doesn’t respond, looking at him for a moment before touching their nasal bridges together. He could get on with his normal routine and get a rag and a glass of water but… he wants to stay in bed and treasure the other's closeness. It’s not something they get to do as often as they’d like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, not super super kinky!! just some nice intimacy


	13. Day 12: Cum Eating (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red sees an unattended drink and decides to jerk off into it. the human thinks thats hot 😳

The kitchen was barren, and the skeletons' human mate had left her freshly blended smoothie on the table. Red approaches it, seemingly casual but in truth his SOUL is pounding; he finally has the opportunity to do what he’s been wanting to for  _ months _ . 

He ambles up to the table and takes his half-chub out of his shorts. Luckily it never takes him very long to get himself off, so this should be fairly easy to accomplish. 

His thoughts wander while he idly strokes at his cock, thinking about how she’s gonna come into the kitchen, take her smoothie and drink _every_ _last_ _drop_ without a hint of what she’s actually drinking. Then she’s gonna lick her lips and do that cute little wiggle she does when she tastes something particularly yummy. _God,_ the thought of her doing that with _his cum_ nearly finished him right there. 

His dick throbs. If Red had his way, he would find a way to cum in every meal and snack of hers. If only he could cook dinner, then he'd add a little of his cum right before serving it to her at the table. Maybe he'd ask Boss for cooking lessons, and he would be so proud that his  _ lazy dog _ of a brother is wanting to learn a useful skill, but little does he know… his brother is nothing but a perverted _ freak. _

"ngh…  _ fuck… _ "

He's so close, he can feel himself teetering over the edge. His hand speeds until it's nothing more than a blur. His breath hitches and he clenches his teeth. 

_ Pit, pat, pit, pat. _

The sound of fleshy human feet descending the stairs fills him with an intoxicating kind of fear. If only she could walk in on him…

Red comes with a snarl,  _ most _ of the fluids landing in the glass. There's no time to recover so he moves blindingly quick: he grabs a spoon from the drying rack nearby and stirs the drink, the red jizz blending in with the pink smoothie almost perfectly. When he's done, he  _ yeets _ the spoon into the sink without bothering to rinse it off. Then he backs off and reaches into the cupboard for the bag of chips, right at the exact second his human’s feet hit the linoleum floor. Blue comes in shortly after, and the two continue some conversation they had out of Red’s earshot. What they’re actually talking about he couldn’t say, he was far too focused on glancing at her out of the corner of his socket while simultaneously trying to act like he didn’t just commit a sin. 

She reaches for her smoothie and…. hesitates. It’s not until he follows her gaze that he realizes—  _ he forgot to clean what landed on the table _ .

His SOUL pounds. He’s seconds away from bailing and just teleporting to stars-know-where, but she glances up, meeting his pupils. She doesn’t look mad or grossed out or anything of the sort. Red can feel sweat dripping down his skull. Blue is still animatedly going on about whatever they were talking about, but at the moment it feels like Red and the human are the only ones in the room, eyeing each other down.

Finally, she grabs the glass. Red assumes she’s just going to dump it down the sink but no, she’s  _ smiling.  _ Not a sneery sort of expression, but one of innocence with only a hint of mischief sprinkled in. 

She takes a sip, not once straying from his gaze. 

Red gapes, a twinge of excitement running down is spine and straight to his pelvis where magic has already started to coalesce. 

She keeps drinking, not stopping for a single breath until every last but of the cum-smoothie has gone down her gullet. She sighs deeply, refreshed and satisfied. 

“A-are you okay?” Blue interrupts himself to ask. “You didn’t have to drink that all at once, are you dehydrated?”

She giggles, a light and airy tone. It’s one of Red’s favorite sounds. 

“Nah, I just couldn’t resist. It’s my favorite flavor.” She looks back at Red while she rinses her glass out in the sink, along with the spoon that he threw in there so haphazardly. 

“Well don’t drink so fast, you’ll end up choking!”

“Sorry Blue. Hi, Red! Hope you’re doin’ okay today!” She’s as bubbly and happy-go-lucky as ever, even after getting her drink cummed in. The thought makes his zygoma flush a deep scarlet. 

“hey, uh, baby. h-havin’ fun?” He inwardly winces at how awkward he sounds. 

“Mhm! Blue and I are thinking about taking a walk together.”

“You can come with us if you’d like, Red!” Blue chimes in, equally as vivacious. 

Red takes a handful of chips and stuffs them in his mouth. “nah, i’ll take a rain check, or whatever. i’m gonna take a nap.”  _ and jack my dick off so hard that my legs get numb. _

The girl pouts. “Aw… okay.” She wraps her arms around his much larger frame, stealing his mouth for a passionate kiss. He can taste her drink on her tongue, and he’ll be damned if the thought doesn’t make his knees wobble.

They seperate and she runs back to Blue, gifting him a little kiss as well. “Bye Red! Love you!”

“Don’t nap too long!” Blue chides. “I’ll tell Boss on you.”

“y-yeah, yeah.” His boner  _ has  _ to be noticeable at this point. “you kids have fun.”

Blue and the human walk out the kitchen, and the moment he hears the front door shut he’s on his bed. He pulls his cock out his shorts, the image of her drinking his cum burned into his mind. That’s going to be spank-bank material for a  _ long _ time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite entries hehe


	14. Day 13: Dacryphilia/Crying (Boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss and his mate have fun with a BDSM scene.
> 
> For those who don’t know, dacryphilia means a fetish for crying! This entry is a lil rougher, and will include painplay, degradation, intense dom/sub, and of course, crying. like always with this series, this is ALL consensual
> 
> thank u and enjoy!!

“I’m not asking. Hands and knees, on the ground, _now.”_

She scrambles to obey before Boss can find reason to use the crop on her again. Tears cascade down her flushed cheeks while the rough carpet scratches at her knees — she doesn’t dare look him in the eye, only focusing on his freshly polished boots. 

They don’t stay in her line of sight for long, traipsing around to her behind. Her skirt is suddenly flipped up and she hears a sigh of disappointment.

“Didn’t I tell you to wear your plug?” Boss asks with a warning lilt. 

“I’m sorry, I — _ngh!”_ The crop makes contact with the tender skin of her asscheek and shuts her up instantly. 

“I asked you a question,” he growls, “so I expect a proper answer. Did I tell you to wear your plug?”

“Yes sir,” she says to the ground.

“Are you wearing it?”

“No sir.”

“Do you know what happens to little girls who don’t follow directions?”

“They get in trouble.”

“Hmm,” Boss hums, seeming satisfied for now. “Yes, that’s right. They get in _trouble_.” She hears a bit of shuffling behind her and off to the side, then gasps sharply as something cold and solid pushes against her hole. 

“Relax,” Boss orders. “I don’t want this to hurt you, but it’s going in either way.” 

She nods, mostly to herself than to the skeleton behind her, and relaxes her body. The plug slips in easier than she’d expect it to; the soft fuzz tickling her skin tells her that he chose the one with the bunny tail attached, which wasn’t really what she was expecting. 

“There. I even chose your favorite, just for you.” The crop strokes along her skin, gentle and almost teasing. Even though the initial touch was soft and tender, she still jumps, expecting more. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good, good. But you’re not out of the clear yet.” The tool swings through the air with a clear _woosh_ and pain suddenly explodes across her butt. She cries out and squirms, but Boss quickly restrains her by the back of the neck. “Do not move.”

He walks away again once he stills, opening an old wardrobe off in the corner, the one with the hooks on the inside of the door holding various gags and harnesses and even a couple leashes. She hears the jingling of metal and leather, then the door is shut. 

“Sit up and open your mouth.” She doesn’t remember closing her eyes, but when she opens them, the pair of boots are in front of her once again. The familiar sight eases her nerves only a little bit — she feels much better when she can actually see where he is. 

She sits up on her knees and locks eyes with Boss, opening her mouth and displaying her tongue. She doesn’t get a good look at what’s in his hand before he brings it to her face, but she can already tell by the shape of the gag — it’s the bone-shaped gag with the leather straps meeting at the bridge of her nose, then traveling up and down the center of her head before connecting at the back of her neck. There’s even a strap under her chin to make sure that she can’t open her mouth. Frustratingly, her vision is partially blocked by some of the straps but she supposes that’s sort of the point. She misbehaved, she doesn’t deserve the luxury of unobstructed vision. 

Boss circles her to make sure the harness is properly fitted on her. “Turn your head.”

She does, so, both ways before staring straight again. 

“Give me your hands,” He says from behind.

She obeys once more, and a couple jingling sounds later, her wrists are bound together behind her back. 

“Pull.”

She tries to pull them apart, but the leather stays put. She sneaks in a thumbs up, just a quick gesture to show that she is okay with everything they’ve done so far. 

“ _Perfect_ ,” Boss purrs. “Now—”

A boot-clad foot pushes her between the shoulder blades, knocking her to the ground with less force than it looks. When she’s on the ground once more, Boss pulls her skirt down to her ankles and slaps her ass with force, making her release a muffled scream. 

“Yesss, that’s what I like to hear.” His claws dig into the skin, leaving small, impassioned puncture wounds in their wake. “You disobeyed me, _pet._ Now you suffer the consequences.” He reaches for his crop and slaps her one, two, three, _four_ times in a quick succession. 

“Boph, mmph!” She tries to cry out, but it only results in another unforgiving strike from the crop. 

“Sit still and be _quiet,_ or you’ll drag this out longer than it needs to.”

She lost count after about thirty-something spankings. The counting helped distract her from the pain, but after a while she was just unable to keep up. She shakes out her wrists once they are released from their restraints. Her ass burns angrily; she gives a weak moan of pain when Boss offers one last merciless squeeze before nudging at her side with her foot. 

She knows what he wants, so she rolls over without a fight. 

“Good girl.” Once the human is on her back, Boss steps over her and kneels, not entirely sitting on her chest but just close enough that he may as well be. He grabs the topmost strap of the harness and lifts her head. “Did it hurt?”

She weakly nods her head the best she can in her current position, only to quickly be gifted some quick slaps on her cheek. 

“Words. Use your _words._ ”

She tries to say “yes sir,” but it comes out all muffled. He understands her anyway. 

“Good. It’s supposed to hurt. That's how you learn. Are you going to disobey me again after this?”

Again, a muffled “no sir” is her reply. She starts to sob, mascara running down her face in jet black rivers.

The skeleton clicks his tongue. “Aww, my poor baby. Don’t cry, you did so well.” The grin that grows on his face is jagged and menacing. “Even with that harness covering some of your face you still look as _fuckable_ as ever. Do you want a treat?”

Unable to see his figure through her tears, she nods blindly. 

“Okay. We’ll get your treat. But first…” Boss reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of alligator nipple clamps (how long they’ve been in his pocket, she wouldn’t know). He fastens them on until they’re snug and tightly in place. The slightly uncomfortable sensation they provide makes the girl squirm and groan. Boss pats her head like the pet she is. 

“There you go. So pretty.” He wipes her tears away, smearing the color of the mascara on her cheeks. “Let’s go visit Red, hm? Show him how cute you look in your little plug.” 

She nods silently, standing on her feet after some stumbles and help from Boss. She can’t imagine the look on Red’s face when she walks through his door, mostly naked, gagged, and bruised up. 

Knowing him, the plug won’t stay in for long after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooga booga angry boss hot
> 
> also head harnesses with gags deserve more love


	15. Day 14: Biting/Marking (Razz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice fluffy lil piece as a pallet cleanser from the harshness of the last chapter 💖

A soft knock echoes off of Razz’s door. 

“Come in,” he calls from his desk. It’s comfortably quiet and dark, illuminated only by a warm lamp to his left. All of the skeleton’s attention has been absorbed into the thick book he’s currently reading.

The door opens, and in walks the human. She’s quiet and her moves are careful, and she looks at the carpet bashfully. 

“Hi Razz.”

“Hello,” he responds without looking from his book. The girl moves in closer. 

“Can I… sit on your lap?”

Razz doesn’t really see a reason to decline her request, and it’s not the first time she’s asked to do something like that. So, instead of responding, he leans back in his leather chair and looks at her expectantly, patting his femur. 

She smiles and bounds over, settling comfortably on his femurs (which now have a layer of candy red flesh covering them) and wraps her arms around his neck

The two stay in this position for maybe thirty more minutes, relishing the quiet alone time that they’re only able to share on rare occasions. Razz rubs up and down her back every now and then, and she presses tender kisses to his cheekbone. It’s a loving scene, one that would make any hopeless romantic jealous. 

Until… she nips at his cervical vertebrae. And then again. Then  _ again. _

“Can i help you?” Razz drones, almost sounding disinterested.

“Nuh-uh,” she replies, going back to smooching his cheek like nothing ever happened. He lets it go, for now. 

Then she does it again, a little closer to his jawline. This time it makes him jump. 

Razz sighs and inserts his bookmark before closing the book. “Why are you biting me?”

“‘Cause I love you.”

“You don’t have to bite everyone you love.”

“But Slim does!”

She bites him again before he can retort, right on his collarbone. It’s much rougher than the previous nips and it actually makes him hiss through his teeth. 

“ _ Ssss… _ fuck, if you can’t behave, pet—”

She grinds her hips against his, tongue lapping at the discs of condensed magic between his neck bones. Though he can’t see her face, Razz can feel her shoulders bounce softly with silent laughter. 

Without any other warning he holds onto her by the thighs and stands up. 

"Razz?"

He doesn't bother with a reply, walking to his bed and throwing her onto her back. He crawls over her before she can scramble to sit up. Her nose and his nasal aperture are only mere centimeters from touching. 

"I tried warning you," he taunts in a smooth, quiet tone. "But you didn't listen. So now,"

Before she can blink, Razz's sharp teeth nearly bury themselves into the skin of her neck. She yelps, of course, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. Razz releases his hold on her flesh, licks the teeth marks, and latches on again, closer to her ear. 

"R-Razz! Fuck--!"

A deep, resonating growl shuts her mouth for her, one that vibrates throughout her body all the way to the fingertips clutching the fabric of Razz’s shirt. He digs his teeth in just a  _ little _ harder, and she screams. 

_ “Guh—!!” _

“The pain feels good, doesn’t it?” The skeleton speaks softly once he releases his bite. In a shocking contrast to how he just treated her, he presses loving kisses to the broken skin. She whimpers. 

“Or maybe it’s not the pain, maybe it’s the feeling of someone dominating you? Making you  _ theirs? _ ” He chuckles lowly, “Knowing you it’s probably both.”

He starts to pull away, but is yanked back down by the girl, who glares directly into his shining pupils. 

“Don’t you dare get up without biting me again.”

Razz sends her a warning glare back. 

“P-please?” she stammers. 

Razz smiles, then firmly latches onto the opposite side of her neck. The pained groan she makes is loud and they’re both fairly certain that it could be heard throughout the house, but they can’t be bothered to worry about it. 

When Slim is ready to go to sleep for the night, he finds a Razz with a sleeping human sharing their bed, neck covered in scabbed over teeth marks and deep purple blotches. 


	16. Day 15: Somnophilia + Clothing Theft (Slim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one errs on the side of dubcon, since the human is asleep and there is no implication of discussion beforehand. be safe!
> 
> oh also theres some panty- and crotch-sniffin yeehaw i love this absolute DOG of a man

The clock on the human’s bedside table shone like a beacon in the darkness of her bedroom.  _ 2:08 AM.  _ The chaotic din that accompanies a household of eight skeletons and a human had settled down into near-silence. The only audible sounds were the chirping of crickets outside the window and the soft, barely-there snoring coming from the girl laying atop her covers — it was too hot to sleep under the blankets, so when it was time to retire for the night, she threw off her shorts and changed into a thin tank top, crawling onto a bed and drooling on her favorite pillow 

The door creaks open with a barely noticeable groan. A shadow lurking in the darkness sneaks its way into her bedroom, its bare feet scurrying across the rug and halting at the foot of her bed. 

Slim stops and remains perfectly stock-still, observing her chest rhythmically heaving with each slow breath. After a moment when he’s confident that she’s in a deep enough sleep, his lanky form crawls atop the bed, the mattress creaking and dipping but still not enough to wake the human. 

Her bare legs are already spread akimbo, so luckily Slim doesn’t have to risk waking her up by touching her any more than he has to. He leans in, resisting the burning urge to just  _ squeeze _ those plush thighs of hers, and all but buries his nasal bone between her legs. When he takes a deep inhale, his sockets shut blissfully and his ever-so-slightly luminous drool seeps down his mandible.

He’s not sure what he would do if she ever woke up during these…  _ activities  _ he partakes in every now and then. He can’t decide which would be worse — her waking up in the middle of getting her crotch sniffed, or her finding the stash of panties he has hidden away under his bed. The two possibilities both sound equally as unpleasant and he would rather avoid getting caught as best as he could. 

Ah, fuck. Some of his drool landed on the bed sheets. He tries not to pay it any mind, instead focusing on the plush,  _ intoxicating _ pussy right in front of him, obscured only by one paper-thin piece of fabric. If he looks close enough he can see the outline of her labia and clit, and honestly that’s just so fucking  _ hot _ that his dick can’t help but stand at attention. 

But as badly as Slim wants to rub one out, he has to wait. Moving ever-so-slowly, he holds each of her ankles and carefully brings them together, straightening her legs out. Once that’s done, he grabs the waistband of her panties and inches them down, stopping whenever she shifts or gives the slightest sleepy moan. 

“....hn…….”

Ohh, she sounds so  _ cute _ . So irresistible, he’s almost upset that she’s asleep. Her panties are down to her knees, just a little bit more and he’ll be in the clear. 

Slim inches them down again, slowly and cautiously, watching her dozing face the entire time. That’s it, only a little bit more, down her shins, to her ankles…

...Her left leg twitches sharply the second he removes the garment from around her feet. He haphazardly stuffs it in his pocket and ducks down. Other than a sleepy whine, she doesn’t seem to be awake or even remotely aware of the thievery that just took place on her body.

Clenching the fabric in his pocket, Slim opts to slowly crawl back out of her room, fearing the displacement of air that comes with a teleport will jostle her awake for sure. He pulls it off seamlessly, shuffling away no louder than a spider on the wall. Once he’s out in the hallway, he stands up and twists the doorknob as he closes it, making sure there's no audible click. 

Only then does Slim take a shortcut back to his bed, taking out the freshly warm panties and throwing his pants off into the corner; he takes a big, shuddering sniff before he wraps the fabric around his erection. It feels so soft and luscious against the throbbing heat of his dick, he just can’t resist jerking off right then and there, magical saliva dripping from his mandible. The jerking movements his arm makes rattles the entire bed and ultimately wakes Razz from his peaceful slumber. 

“...Mutt,” his brother growls warningly, not even turning to look at him. Slim’s movements stop with a pitiful whine. “Either you do that in the corner or not at all. I’d like to  _ sleep. _ ”

There’s a long stretch of silence, and Razz is positive Slim won’t reply until he hears a delicate sounding “yes, milord,” then more shuffling as he crawls to the corner of the bedroom. He still moans, and whimpers, but Razz supposes he’ll just have to deal with what he’s got. 

As long as his brother is happy. 


	17. Day 16: Power Difference/Authority + Fisting (Boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plus a little uniform kink!

“But  _ Boooossss, _ please? I don’t see why you’re saying no…”

“I’ve told you once already,  _ pet, _ and that should be enough; I do not want to sully my uniform.”

She grumbles at him, following closely behind as he makes for his bedroom, like a baby duck. She slips in before he is able to close the door, but Boss doesn’t make any move to kick her out after that. “But don’t you wanna try something new? Besides, I think you look really handsome in your uniform…”

The skeleton crosses his arms with a sneer. “You must be out of your little human mind to think for even a second that your flattery will work on me.”

“But… I mean it…” she approaches him, hands fisted loosely in his shirt and bright eyes gazing up at him. “And… tomorrow is laundry day anyway,” she whimpers through pouty lips. 

Boss sighs, resting his hand on the top of her head. “You’re a brat, you know that? Always pestering until you get your way. That’s  _ bratty. _ ”

“Is that a no? Because it doesn’t sound like a no.”

The skeleton sighs again, taking a short moment to deliberate over her request. “I’m only doing it because laundry day is tomorrow. Do you understand me?” He pushes her head back so she can see the austerity in his sockets. When she nods at him, he gently pushes her away. “This may be the only time I agree to this, so be grateful.”

“Yessir,” she smiles dreamily at him. “I’m so thankful for you. I don’t deserve you.”

Boss takes off his shirt, revealing his ribcage and the spiderweb of scars that decorate his slender bones. His Soul beats brightly behind his sternum, a blindingly bright white with a barely noticeable red tint; It’s such a beautiful Soul and the human always thinks to herself how lucky she must be to be one of the very few able to lay her eyes on its magnificence. “Not many people do deserve my greatness, but you come close enough. Wait outside for me while I get dressed and into character. And  _ don’t  _ wander off.”

Oh, he certainly didn’t have to worry about that happening. But with another loving smile, She stepped out and closed his door, leaning against the wall and anticipation coursing through her veins like lava.

She can hear the jingling of his belt and the thud as it hits the carpet. She won’t lie, the thought of Boss undressing on the other side of the wall,  _ for her _ , gets her really,  _ really _ hot. She’s seen him naked so much that she’s more familiar with his bare bones than the back of her own hand, but it's just a sight that never gets old to her.

She can’t help but do an excited little wiggle when she hears his closet door open and, shortly after, the shuffling of fabric. She almost wants to crack open the door, just a bit, and take a peek at him getting dressed but… Boss is diligent.  _ Too _ diligent. He’d notice in a heartbeat.

Heels start quietly  _ thwump _ ing on the carpet, the sound increasing in volume as they approach the door. The human stands ramrod straight for him, and once the door swings open she has to keep herself from swooning.

Boss is already a gorgeous bastard of a man, but in uniform? All ovaries within a one-mile radius explode the second he puts that thing on. 

“Get in here,” He says, curt and authoritative. She’s rendered speechless, so all she can do is follow him into the bedroom.

The skeleton closes the door behind her with a foreboding  _ click. _

She turns to him and gets a good, long look at his outfit. Boss takes great care to ensure that his Royal Guard uniform is constantly tidy and in proper condition; there isn’t a single speck of dirt to be found, and the fabric is taut with no sign of unsightly wrinkles. Various medals are pinned on the left breast of his jacket, and though the girl has no idea what any of them mean, she knows the importance of them and honestly? The fact that Boss is flaunting so many medals is all the more sexy to her.

“Stand up straight,” he orders, tapping her with a leather riding crop that she was too distracted to realize he was holding. 

She plants her feet firmly on the ground and straightens her back. “Yessir.”

“Hm.” He looks at her with dissatisfaction in his eyes(ockets). The crop taps the bottom of her chin. “Look up.”

She complies, looking him in his pupils. He circles her slowly, not unlike how a buzzard would a fresh kill. 

“Well? You finally got what you wanted,  _ pet. _ ” He spits the word at her, “What more do you want?”

Time to poke the bear. “I want a lot of things. You might have to be more specific.”

Boss growls and taps her cheek with the crop. It’s not a full-on slap, but the impact stings just a bit. “Don’t get smart with me. You know  _ exactly _ what I mean.”

She blenches under his hard gaze. “Sorry, sir. But… I really want you to uh — oh fuck, sorry.” She hides her eyes from him before he can notice her embarrassed flush. 

“Ah ah,” Boss lightly smacked her face again, forcing her head back into an upright position. “You look at me and  _ tell me what you want _ .”

“You can do whatever you want to me tonight, Sir —” She chokes on her words when Boss pulls on her hair, snapping her head back so she’s forced to look up at him.

“I  _ can? _ You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do. If I want to use you, I  _ will,  _ you hear me?”

“Yessir, I’m sorry!”

“Hm.” Boss grunts, but releases the death grip on her hair. “Let’s try this again. Tell me, what do you  _ want? _ ”

“I want you to use my body tonight, in any way you wish.”

The skeleton is impressed that she was able to say that without stuttering. “Good pet. I think I know  _ exactly  _ what you’re good for…”

He grabs her by the throat and pushes her backwards towards his bed, throwing her down so her legs dangle off the edge. As he towers over her, his other hand sneaks in between them to rub her clothed slit. 

“I barely touched you and you’re soaked,” Boss gives a curt laugh before he slides her panties down to her knees. “Are you just wet twenty-four seven? Is that it? Because it sure seems like it.” A single finger worms its way between her labia and sinks in only to the second knuckle, wiggling about just enough to barely feel good. 

The human’s own hands grasp the wrist of the hand pushing her down, not in an attempt to pry it off but instead for the comfort of holding onto him in one way or another.

“You probably don’t need any lube for this, considering,” Boss raises his hand, bringing his index finger and thumb together and then slowly separating them, a string of the girl’s fluids stretching between them until it snaps and disappears. “But if you feel like you may need it, just let me know.” He smirks, “It’s a Royal Guard captain’s duty to ensure the safety of those he protects.”

Her cheeks darken and she averts her eyes. She doesn’t quite know what a proper response to that would be, so she just wordlessly spreads her legs further, inviting him to start doing whatever he was planning. 

Boss merely laughs. “Impatient as ever. I’ll let it slide… this time.” He presses his first two fingers into her, crooking them in such a way that makes her cry out and grip his radius and ulna even tighter. Despite this, Boss doesn’t bother setting a fast pace, instead languidly rocking his fingers in and out, scissoring them occasionally. It’s almost relaxing, in a way. She lays her head back and sighs, focusing entirely on the skeleton’s ministrations. 

A third finger joins in shortly after, working to stretch her opening even wider. She groans; the burn of the stretch is a little painful, but by no means is it unpleasant. She wouldn’t outright admit it, but she’s always had a  _ thing _ for pain anyway, a fact that Boss was more than well acquainted with (who was she kidding, at this point, it was certain that  _ everyone _ knew).

It wasn’t until Boss adds his pinky finger that she realizes what he’s planning. She squirms a little, choking out a moan when his hand applies more pressure to her collar bone in a wordless command to keep still. 

“Fuck, Boss…”

“Are you doing okay? Do you need me to slow down?”

Boss prepares to withdraw his fingers but she frantically shakes her head. “No!” she burbles urgently. “No, please keep going, I want all of it, _pleeease!”_

He gives her A Look™, but follows through anyway. With skillful carefulness, his thumb maneuvers its way inside, stretching her walls to a point she didn’t think possible. It  _ hurt _ in a way that lube wouldn’t help to alleviate, that was a given, but Boss being slow and patient with her was enough to still have it feeling so  _ good _ . She groans through her teeth, chest heaving as she focuses on taking deep breaths.

“I meant what i said about the lube. You  _ will _ tell me if you need it.”

She nods shakily. “Yessir, I know.”

“Do you need it?” He pushes his hand deeper inside.

She shakes her head, eyes squeezed shut.

“Use your words, pet —”

“No. No sir, I’m okay, I’ll let you know if I need it.”

She skeleton simply hums, withdrawing his fist and driving it back with a force that makes her jolt and cry out. He picks up a steady pace, occasionally pulling back until his hand halfway out, spreading his fingers as wide as her pussy will allow and then thrusting back in without any warning. The girl’s head falls back onto the sheets while she tries to hold back the gutteral noises her mouth wants to make so badly.

“If you squirt on my uniform, you’re going to be in big trouble,” Boss growls. She knows at heart that it’s nothing but an empty threat, but the gruffness of his words shoots straight down to her abused cunt anyway, clenching desperately around his carpal bones.

The human braces her feet on his bed and thrusts her hips up in time with his hand in an attempt to make his hand push impossibly deeper. Tears prickle her eyes when his fist nudges against her G-spot in a way that made her entire form quiver, and she moves her hips so he can get that perfect angle again, and  _ again. _ She squeaks pathetically when Boss catches on, hitting that spot with each thrust of his arm. 

“There it is,” He grunts under his breath. A wicked grin blooms on his skull as he watches her cry and scream, one of his  _ favorite _ sights to behold. He could never get enough of watching their human,  _ his _ human get completely destroyed by none other than  _ his _ own hands. “You’re taking my fist like you were made for it. Maybe because you  _ are _ made for it, hmm? Made to be our perfect little slut.” His other hand teases at her swollen clit. “Maybe you’d even be able to take two? What do you think?”

She garbles out  _ something _ , and Boss can’t quite tell if it’s supposed to be a protest or encouragement or what. It’s a pitiful display, one that makes him laugh. 

“No, no, not yet. Not tonight. Maybe some other time, when we have a proper audience. I can get everyone in the house to come sit around and watch just how  _ beautifully _ you can take a fisting.” 

His fingers pick up speed on her clit, her body twitches and incoherent babbles flow from her mouth but he doesn’t relent. 

“Good girl. Go ahead and cum whenever you want,” Boss grins sneeringly. "I want you to cum so hard you black out."

A few more practiced thrusts of his arm, a couple more rapid swipes of his fingers, and the human's pelvis shoots up from the bed on their own accord. Her mouth is agape but no scream comes out, only a pathetic little squeak. She inhales and a loud, studdery whine escapes alongside her breath when she exhales. She squirts all over the bedsheets, Boss' arm and of course, his uniform— the sleeve and over the front of his torso. 

Boss withdraws his hand. It's covered with her fluids, dripping onto and staining the sheets more than they already are. Without bothering to dry it off, he caresses her thigh until she regains control of her muscles. 

" _ Gooood _ girl. You came so much, just like I said." He leans in and catches her lips, which is a  _ little _ unfair since she's still chasing after her breath. She doesn't fight him, however, and twines her tongue with him until he pulls away, staring down at her sweaty form. 

“Let me go get a rag to clean you up, then I’ll let you nap, if you’d like. But  _ only _ for half an hour.”

“That's…” she pants out with a signature pout, “that’s barely a nap at all.”

“That’s the point, nyeh heh.”

She’s already dozing off before he even comes back with the washcloth. 


	18. Day 17: Mirrors + Double Penetration (Boss + Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the human is insecure of her body and boss and blue wanna... help?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is a fictional story. if your IRL partner has body image problems and you wanna help them, please for the love of god dont do what boss is doing lmao that’s a sure-fire way to give your partner a panic attack

She’s never been one to like her own body. She’s always being called cute or pretty by her mates, but she just… couldn’t see it? In the face, maybe, but not everywhere else. She was just shaped weird, or at least she thought so. 

She tries to keep quiet about it, never saying her grievances aloud so she doesn’t upset anyone. Most of the skeletons, though, have eyes as sharp as their wit, and don’t need to hear her talking down about herself to know exactly how she feels. 

“I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at yourself lately,” Boss grunts at the girl currently on his lap. He’s kneeling on the colorful rug in her room, facing parallel to her full-body mirror. Blue holds her around the waist from behind, buried snuggly in her ass. “Now  _ look _ at the mirror and stop being so stubborn.” He thrusts his hips sharply upward unto her, eliciting a soft cry. 

She buries her face into his cervical vertebrae then shakes her head. “No,” she muffles out. Blue holds her lovingly from behind. 

“C’mon love, please?” He croons, “We just want you to see what we see.”

“I-I see what you see and I don’t like it—  _ hhg!” _

“That’s enough,” Boss reprimands sharply. “If you don’t like what you see, then you don’t see the same thing.”

“Please, baby. Look at the mirror.”

With heaving breaths and an unfocused gaze, she finally turns her head. She pays more attention to the skeletons’ faces than her own; they’re both wearing looks of intense concentration while magic-tinted beads of sweat drip down their foreheads, leaving behind glittery little streams. 

She’s rewarded with a sharp thrust from both mates, leaving her to choke out a surprised wheeze. 

“Good girl,” Blue praises her, burying his nosebone into the back of her scalp. He's certainly more energetic than Boss is, pushing inside of her at almost twice the speed. “You’re so beautiful. I’ve never met a human as pretty as you are.”

Before she even has the chance to deny any of that, Boss kisses up the column of her throat, finishing off with a sharp nip. “Keep looking,” he orders, voice tight. 

She whines in indignation but complies nonetheless, turning back to the direction of a mirror. She doesn’t understand it. All she sees are funny looking folds in her skin and scars and blemishes in all sorts of places. Is it because skeletons don’t have any skin at all? There’s a big chance that once they see a prettier human they’ll be disappoi—  _ ow _ .

Boss digs his claws into the meat of her hips. “I can feel that.  _ Stop it. _ ”

“We would never feel disappointed about you,” Blue pants in her ear, somehow finding it in him to slow down his pace just a smidge. “Not like that. You’re too cute.”

She feels like she should at least say something, but she doesn’t. She  _ can’t.  _ She already is starting to feel a little choked up from the compliments and praise — and it doesn’t have anything to do with both of her holes currently being stuffed. 

Boss leans back, using a hand braced on the ground for support. The other, with a thumb encased in tingling magic, rubs at her clit with unrelenting intensity. She leans back against Blue, mouth agape. 

“ _ Fuck, Boss—!” _

“Aww, are you close?” Blue giggles at her, resuming his ceaseless rhythm. “Come on, honey, keep looking.”

“If you keep taking your eyes off the mirror I won’t let you cum,” Boss’ stern voice shakes her to the core, and like magic, she finds herself begging him. 

“No, no please I’ll be good, I’ll keep looking,  _ ngh—!!” _

“Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll make sure you cum tonight, okay? You’re being so good.” The flagrant difference in Blue and Boss’ demeanor could give anyone whiplash. The smaller one throws a sour glance at Boss as a way to say “hey, chill out a little.”

She keeps her head turned to the mirror, though she isn't really  _ looking _ , she’s far too blissed out to even concentrate. But she does see Blue when he bites the nape of her neck while meeting her eyes in the mirror and  _ oh,  _ that’s so hot, she’s so close — she slams her hips down onto Boss as best as she could with Blue up her ass.

“That’s it. You’re so close, almost there. Keep moving—”

She can’t even tell who spoke in that moment, but just a few more rough movements and suddenly she found her mind floating, overtaken by a cloud of euphoria as her body spasmed around both of her mates. 

Edge snarled at the sudden squeeze around his dick, and Blue moaned unabashedly, spilling into her until she was overflowing. His high, shakey gasps mingling with her whining moans was one of Boss’ favorite melodies — not too long after, he finds himself finishing as well. He grabs her hips and pulls her down onto him, holding her there while he coats her walls with his crimson cum. A shudder runs its way up his spine. 

_ “Fuck… _ good girl, take all of it…”

The girl is in the process of floating back down to earth. She reaches behind her to hold Blue’s head while he nuzzles behind her ear, then when she’s sure Boss is done she pulls herself off of his dick with Blue still buried in her ass. Cum dribbles out of her and onto Boss, and he groans at the feeling. 

“You did so good,” Blue whispers. “I’m going to pull out now, okay?”

She nods, the ability to make coherent words escaping her. 

He pulls out of her with a slick-sounding squelch, one that makes him cringe but causes the human to make a pleased noise, somewhere between a moan and a sigh. 

“Was I too rough on you?” Boss asks. The human frowns. 

“I know you mean well but… it’s hard. I’m sorry.”

Blue pats her shoulders. “Don’t apologize, baby,” he reassures her. 

“If anything, I should be the one saying sorry.” Boss looks away from the both of them, looking into the mirror instead. 

The girl sits in his lap, his cock already having dissipated, and kisses at his sharp jawline. Needless to say it catches Boss by surprise. 

“I love you,” she says simply. She turns to the skeleton behind her. “You too. Come hug us.”

Blue laughs quietly before wrapping his arms around the two in a tight embrace — he’s so much stronger than he looks, given his size. 

“We mean what we said though,” He says. “You are beautiful, myeh.”

“You’re too sweet to me,” she says sheepishly. “You guys wanna take a shower? I’m… sticky.”

Boss hums in agreement and stands up, the human in his hold. Blue stands up as well and follows them into the hallway, none of them even bothering to put on any of their clothes. 


	19. Day 18: Brat Tamimg + Sex Toys (Razz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chastity belts count as sex toys right?? we need more chastity belts
> 
> uploading this right before my shift so if i missed anything grammatically PLEASE point it out thank u!! 💖

“Get on the fucking ground.”

Razz’s demand rings through the air of the silent living room. The skeletons’ mate turns around, looking him in the pupils.

“Sorry?”

“I said,” Razz seethes, “get on the ground. You think you can just… do that to me? In public? And  _ get away with it?” _

She plays dumb, questionably tilting her head for added effect. “Do what?”

The skeleton steps away from the front door and makes towards her. She quickly drops the act and tries to flee, to escape his hold and go find safety in another skeleton, but before she can even break into a run Razz has already reached her. He grabs her arm and pulls her close to him, wrestling her down to the ground. She gasps, shocked by the sudden tackle.

_ “Do you think you can run from me?”  _ Razz hisses in her ear. “I told you. You are not going to misbehave and get away with it.  _ No one _ ever gets away from me. And I’ll be damned if I ever let my own sub do something like that. Do I make myself clear?”

Shocked into silence, she nods. Razz loosens his hold a smidgen for her, petting her head condescendingly. 

“Good girl. See? You can behave. You just don't  _ like to,  _ do you?” He grips her hair harshly, pulling her head up to look at him.

“N-no sir.”

“Yeah, I get it. You’re the kind that likes to tease your Dom in public huh? Get him all pent up and craving you at the wrong time? Just to get a taste of that sweet, _sweet_ punishment when we get home, just like the _painslut_ that you are.” He pushes her head into the ground, relishing in her struggles. “Say it. Tell me what you are.”

“I-I’m a painslut.” She murmurs. 

“Come on, you can do better.”

“I’m a bratty painslut who only misbehaves to get you to hurt me!”

Razz laughs at her, cruel and daunting. “Yeah. I’m aware.” He releases the grip on the human’s hair and stands up, glaring down at her. “Well, if you wanna get punished so bad, then that’s what you’ll get.”

Her heart flutters, anticipating the skeleton to flip up her skirt and just start using her ass as a punching bag— but… he doesn’t. In fact he was…  _ walking away?? _

“Razz? Sir?” She calls after him, moving to stand. “Where are you going?”

“You wanted punishment right? Well that’s what I’m doing.” He turns around and flashes a devilish grin. “I’m punishing you,  _ by not punishing you _ .”

“Wait! Why—“

“Because I’m not going to give you what you want, you brat!” 

A whine begins to peal from her throat, but is quickly interrupted. 

“ _ Do not. _ Don’t you dare even think to gripe at me.” He turns back around, only sparing a tiny glance over his shoulder. “Now stay.  _ Put.” _

Razz disappears around the corner, and the girl deflates, overtaken by a wave of disappointment. All she was hoping for by riling him up like that was to get a little slapped around — the usual, it happens whenever she misbehaves. But Razz… Razz was different from the other skeletons. He was absolutely  _ not _ in the mood to play any games, and honestly it threw her for a loop. But on the other hand she was… excited? Maybe? This was certainly new, and the idea of not knowing what to expect was a thrilling one at least.

Razz returns before she can allow her mind to wander through all the delicious possibilities at hand, and — wait. Oh  _ fuck _ —!

“No!” She whines upon seeing what Razz held in his hand. It’s composed primarily of pink leather straps, complete with a locking mechanism —

_ “Yes. _ ” The skeleton growls. “I’m tired of this, pet. And if the only way to get you to learn is by bringing out the chastity belt then  _ so be it.” _

She contemplates running away, but she knows it’s not going to be worth it. He’s a spry one, arguably the most nimble out of all of them. He’ll catch her in a heartbeat and with minimal effort. So…. she relents. She moans lowly and with humiliation as he approaches her, belt in hand and prepared to spring into action if she actually decides to run. 

“Spread your legs.”

She refrains from making any snarky remarks and just does as she’s told. Razz pulls down her skirt until it’s down to her knees, then reaches around to secure the belt The leather is cold when it brushes against her thighs and makes her shiver. She hears the click of the lock and Razz pulls her skirt back up. Everything about this is so humiliating… She averts her eyes and stares at the clean, fluffy carpet. 

“How long do you think we should wear this for?” Razz asks her. She wants to grimace at him.  _ We?  _ There is no “we,”  _ she _ was the one stuck with wearing the damn clunky thing. She actually does grimace when She feels fingers brush along her chin in some patronizing sort of scratch. 

“You wouldn’t have to deal with this if you just behaved.” He says. “Now answer me, how long do you think it will take for you to learn your lesson?”

“I don’t know. Five minutes?”

Razz glowers at her. “Cute. Let’s see… We’ll start with… three days maybe? I know it’s not the most comfortable thing to sleep in, so come see me when you’re getting ready for bed and I’ll help you get as comfortable as I can before you go to sleep. Sounds good?”

“Yessir.”

“Look at me when you speak.”

She lifts her eyes. “Yessir.”

He hums with satisfaction. “Good. Now, you’re free to go do whatever you want.” He interrupts himself with a snicker. “Y’know, other than get yourself off. I’ll see you tonight.”


	20. Day 19: Daddy Kink + Filming + Dirty Talk (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DDLG + CGL are some of my favorite kinks but the way the dialogue is in this chapter makes it feel like a giant shitpost LOL i coulda done so much better with this
> 
> its safe to say this is my least favorite chapter so far :/ oh well, ya win some, ya lose some yknow

“there ya go… look at my sweet lil’ girl all dolled up for the camera.”

The human squirms at Red’s praise, clutching him tightly and nuzzling her flushing face into his neck. There's few things she adores more than when Red gets all sweet with her, praising her and calling her a good girl, but it still throws her into a blushing mess every single time. A habit she probably won’t overcome anytime soon. Plus… they’re sitting on the sofa in the living room. Anyone could walk in and see this. 

He clicks his tongue and massages big circles into her back. “aw… still so shy. ya sure ya still up fa’ this, doll?“

She nods quickly, biting her lip. “mm-hm, I’m just… shy, like you said. I’ve never been on camera before. What if I look funny?”

“look fu —  _ you? _ lookin’  _ funny? _ sugar tell me yer just pullin’ my femurs ‘cuz i don’t see anything but pure beauty comin’ from you.” Red’s hands trail up and down her sides slowly. It’s a comforting touch, one that has her worries melting away slowly, bit by bit. “ya gotta be the cutest lil’ thing on this side of the planet at  _ least _ . and ya know i don’t say that with anyone.

“I heard you saying that to Blue the other day.”

The skeleton stammers and his hands cease their movement. “yeah, well— have y‘ _ seen _ the guy?”

“He is a cutie,” She laughs melodiously. “Sorry Red, I’m just teasing you.”

He grunts, looking unimpressed for a moment before a grin grows on his face. His hands trace up her sides one last time then settle on her breast, kneading the flesh tenderly. “shouldn’t i be the one doin’ the teasin’ here? that’s not very nice a’ ya.”

She squirms when his thumbs pass over her nipples for the briefest of moments. “mnf… Sorry, Red.”

“address me properly, baby.”

His claws pinch her nipples now, playing with them like they’re his new favorite toy (in a sense, they kind of are). She yelps and jumps in his lap, accidentally grinding against a growing bulge. “Sorry Daddy.”

“there ya go. think yer ready?”

The girl has to take a second to think it over, but nods her head anyway. “Yeah. Just, try not to get my face in the shot  _ too _ much. Keep it from the nose down, at least for now.”

“attagirl.” Red fumbles with his phone for a second, opening the camera app and aiming it at her. The second she hears the beep that indicates he’s begun recording, she almost stiffens up. Almost _. _

“ya got this, baby,” he cooes and strokes her thigh. “i believe in ya, yer a good girl.”

She giggles nervously before she can think to do otherwise. It’s not too bad, she can play it off as being coy, yet innocent. People are into that, right? “Thank you, Daddy.”

Her hips rock to an unheard rhythm, her hands dancing up her belly to where Red’s hands once were. Her fingers brush over the perky nipples peeking through the tight fabric of her shirt. She moans softly, not enough to sound forced and unrealistic but  _ just  _ enough to get the skeleton’s engine revving (if it wasn’t already).

“yeah, just like that. so  _ fuckin’ _ cute.” His hand pushes the one over her right tit away so he can occupy himself with it. “babygirl, yer body is just so —  _ adorable _ .” His mate moans again when he bucks his hips up. “think ya can show me your pretty lil’ body? hm? daddy’s gettin’ impatient.”

“o-okay, daddy.” She grips the hem of her skintight top and pulls the fabric over her head, revealing her skin at an unhurried and tantalizing pace. She tosses the shirt off to the side,  _ somewhere _ , and squeezes her tits together. “Do I look good?”

Red grabs onto her hip with his free hand, pushing her crotch down onto his lap. “yeah, ya look  _ so _ fuckin hot. that’s my good girl, makin’ daddy happy. take my dick out.”

One of her hands slither from her chest, down her belly, then settles to the front of his pants. She toys with the zipper before sliding it down, undoing the button and taking his erection in hand. The tip is already beading with precum, so she smears it around and makes her hand glide up and down the shaft smoothly. 

“Daddyyyy,” she whines, “I don’t wanna wait, gimme your cock,  _ please _ ?”

“hey, is that how we ask fer things?”

“I said please.”

Red sighs, but the camera can’t capture the grin he’s still wearing. “a’ight. go ahead.”

She squeals, an actual, happy squeal that isn’t played up for the camera. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Red grabs his dick and holds it steady, hissing through his sharpened teeth when she  _ slowly  _ slides down. “ _ fuck _ , yer tight. squeeze yer tits for daddy.”

Her giggle gets interrupted by a soft moan while she fondles her breasts, showcasing her freshly pierced nipples. “like this?”

“yeah… yeah, good girl.” The absolutely undignified sound she makes when Red jerks his hips upwards makes his SOUL pound behind his sternum. He tests the waters, thrusting one more time until, as best as he can with a camera in one hand, starts a steady pace that has her bouncing on his lap. 

“Aah! Oh, fuck,  _ Daddy _ !” She cries. 

_ “hey,”  _ Red barks, but doesn’t stop his thrusting. If anything, it’s probably more for show than actual reprimanding. “what i tell ya about cursin’ like that?”

She pouts, still bouncing on his dick. She has to take one hand off of her tit and grab his shoulder for balance. “N-not, hah, not to curse at daddy...” 

He roughly pulls her down onto him, making her scream sharply. He almost drops his hands phone so he tightens his hold on it. “that’s right. behave for the camera, huh? ya don’t want — people thinking yer a brat right? you a brat?”

“N-no sir.”

“that’s right. yer a good girl, so act like it.”

“Yes sir.  _ Hnn _ , Daddy, I’m close.”

Red speeds up the rhythm of his thrusts, chuckling darkly. “yeah? ya gonna cum for all the people watchin’?”

“Yesss,” she hisses. “I wanna cum, please? Please, Daddy.”

The skeleton removes his hand from her hip, leaving her in complete control of fucking herself, aside from little thrusts from himself. In spite of all of her movement, his thumb finds her clit effortlessly, flicking at it without hesitation. 

“Oh,  _ ffffuh!!” _

“careful. little girls shouldn’t be cursin’.”

“ _ Hnn, _ I’m comin’, I’m comi—  _ ngh!!” _

Fluid gushes out of her, wetting not only Red’s pelvis but also the sofa underneath them. Definitely not the first time but it’s always a pain to clean up, and the scolding they’ll receive is inevitable. 

The way her walls clench around Red’s cock brings him close as well, and after several more thrusts into her he lets loose as well, burying himself to the hilt and painting her insides with his seed. He growls deeply, completely forgetting about the fact that he was recording. 

_ “fuck!!” _ he hisses through his teeth. “ah fuck, there ya go, take  _ all  _ of it. good girl…” His thrusting slows down to a stop, leaving them both just sitting there and catching their breath. 

After a moment, the human realizes that Red’s phone is still recording. “Hey, Daddy. Should I… get up?”

Red’s face splits into his signature mischievous grin. “yeah. yeah, that’s a good idea.” He focuses the camera and closes in on where they’re currently connected. 

The girl lifts herself onto her knees, and his half-materialized dick slips right out. Following suit is a flood of his cum, dribbling all over him and, once again, the upholstery of the sofa. Poor sofa. 

“damn, baby,” Red drawls. “aw, that’s so much.”

It really is a lot. The skeletons always produce a little bit more cum than the average human, but for some reason, Red’s cum just kept flowing out of her tonight. She could imagine all the comments of “I wish i had a monster boyfriend! <3” underneath their video. It almost made her jealous. 

Red stops recording suddenly, locking his phone and throwing it onto the couch cushion. She doesn’t have time to ask what he’s doing; he lifts her up from under the shoulders and throws her onto the couch, effectively flipping them over. He offers her a quick smooch, then lowers himself till he’s able to throw her legs over his shoulders. 

The girl jumps when she feels his tongue lick a long stripe up her folds. Then he’s eating her out with fervor, lapping up any of the shared mess until there’s nothing left. His tongue has her squirming and squeaking underneath him. 

“Daddy stop, I’m sensit- _ tive!” _ His tongue flicks at her clit, and she grips the couch’s upholstery in a death-grip. 

“do ya  _ really _ want me to stop?” Red slyly asks. 

She thinks for a second but ultimately doesn’t say anything, choosing to buck her hips into his mouth instead. 

Red laughs that gruff laugh of his before going back to work. That’s a good enough response for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pushes this chapter away from me* no... no thank you....


	21. Day 20: Public Sex + Formal Wear + Aphrodisiacs (Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters uploaded back to back!! this is to make up for the twelve hour naps i took yesterd— wait uh, i mean to make up for how unsatisfied i was with the last chapter :)

This was a bad idea. This was  _ such _ a bad idea. This was one of the worst ideas she’s had to date. 

She squirms in her booth seat next to Sans. Toriel and Asgore are across the table, and the three of them are chatting about  _ who-knows-what.  _ She can’t focus. She wouldn’t be able to focus if she tried. 

“Are you okay, dear?” Toriel’s soft and sweet voice jolts her from her inner thoughts. Asgore and Sans are looking at her as well. She tries to think of a lie and fast. 

“Y-yeah. Just a leg cramp, I’ll be okay.”

“you wanna get up and walk around a bit?”

She immediately shakes her head at Sans. If she gets up there's a chance she’ll leave a visible wet spot on the bench. She prays to whatever higher being that it won't be on the back of her skirt. “I’ll be okay, it’ll pass. Thank you, though.”

Sans nods, pupils lingering on her before turning back to the couple in front of them, picking up where they left their conversation off. 

Fffffuck, she really fucked this up. She didn’t  _ have _ to smoke before leaving. She would’ve been just fine. But to be fair, Stretch didn’t  _ have _ to pack the bowl with the wrong strain of echoflower bud. He’s probably going through the same shit right now, but at least he’s able to do something about it in the comfort of his own home, not in a fuckin’  _ five-star restaurant less than three feet away from the King and Queen of monsters. _

She picks up her fork and attempts eating her filet mignon again. It’s good, delicious even, but she just can’t focus. Sans knows. He  _ has _ to know. There’s no way in hell that he doesn’t at least suspect anything, and the way he eyed at her gives it away. 

Before she even knows it, everyone’s dinner is done, including hers, and they pack up and get ready to leave. The King leaves an  _ extremely _ generous tip on the table, everyone stands up and exchanges hugs, and then they’re out the door. Sans holds her hand and leads her to an alleyway close by. She’s noticed that he hasn’t phoned Papyrus to come pick them up yet. 

She chokes out a gasp when he pushes her into the dirty brick wall. 

“what is your problem tonight?” he growls out. “i could smell ya, the king n’ queen could, and i’m pretty sure the whole restaurant could smell just how  _ horny _ you were. what’s gotten into you?”

She only stutters, looking up and down at him. Oh, he cleans up so nicely. A neat white button-up and black slacks… God, she doesn’t get to see Sans in formal wear often but on the rare occasions he does, something about his aura seems so much more  _ dominant _ —

_ “Look at me.” _

His snarl actually frightens her, making her flinch against the wall. He looks at her with apologetic eyes and gently holds her chin. 

“tell me what’s up,” Sans says, gentler this time. 

“I… ah… y-y’know when I said I wanted a quick smoke before we left?”

“yes?”

“Well I… Earlier this week, Stretch told me about this new strain he got, and… he didn’t label the containers properly, and…”

“oh fuck...”

“It made me really horny,” She finishes in one breath. Sans rolls his pupils in his sockets. 

“goddamnit stretch.”

“If it helps, he’s probably going through the same thing right now? We both smoked.”

“that doesn’t really help, but i appreciate it, i suppose.” Sans sighs heavily through his nasal aperture. “ok, right now you’re very… fragrant,” His word choice makes her hide her face behind her hands in shame, “and i don’t want you smelling up papyrus’ car. so—”

His hand is suddenly up her skirt and down her panties. She didn’t realize just how wet she was until she feels Sans’ fingers glide effortlessly along her folds. Not even a second later, his middle and ring finger dip in, producing a filthy squelching. 

“O-oh, oh fuck—”

“shh… you don’t want us to get found out, right?”

She has half a mind to disagree with him, but she obediently whispers out “r-right.”

Sans hums, gradually fingering her faster and rougher, catching her when her knees start to buckle. The wet noises coming from between them were so  _ loud, _ anyone walking by would immediately be alerted to what they were doing. If anything, it just made her little exhibitionist heart pound faster in her chest. 

“you close?” Sans asks, stopping only to roll up his sleeve. He continues without missing a beat, and the human nods her head. 

“Y-yes.”

“good.” Sans takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Papyrus. Her heart stops.

“huh—?”

“‘ey paps. we just finished, we’ll be ready whenever you are.”

_ “Oh! I take it everyone had fun?”  _ She hears his jolly voice from the speaker. 

“yep, and dinner was amazing. i had lobster and truffle mac and cheese and our little mate had some filet mignon.”

_ “Macaroni and cheese, Sans? At a five-star restaurant?” _

“hey, it was grown-up mac and cheese. cost an arm and a leg. or i guess in this case a  _ claw _ and a leg.” How can he carry on such a casual conversation while he’s jamming his fingers up her cunt?? She clamps her hand over her mouth, trying her hardest to prevent any unsavory noises from leaking out. She doesn’t wanna do Papyrus like that. 

She hears a loud sigh from the other end.  _ “Sans, you are pitiful. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” _

“awesome. see you soon, bro.” He hangs up the phone and leans into the girl’s neck, nipping ever-so-softly. 

“c’mon, let it out,” he coos. “ya gotta come before papyrus does, heh.”

A pathetic noise escapes her mouth. She gives up trying to muffle herself and just grabs onto Sans’ jacket. “F-fuck,  _ Sans _ .”

“that’s it, come on, cum all over the ground. i want people to see a puddle and know what happened right in this spot.”

That does it. She lets go, whining loudly and spraying the ground with her cum. Sans jumps out of the way so it doesn’t get on his suit, but he keeps her skirt lifted up. She uses one of her hands to take his place, frantically rubbing at her clit. 

_ “Fuck!” _ she screams, the fountain coming from her pussy petering out to small spurts, then to nothing at all. 

“holy  _ shit _ ,” Sans sounds equal parts surprised and amused. “that’s  _ so much.  _ good girl, you did such a good job.”

She looks at him, mouth hanging open and panting. “Thank you…”

Sans takes out a handkerchief, wiping his hand and her groin clean before discarding it in a nearby dumpster. “did it get on your skirt?”

The human fixes her dress and looks down, then turns around. “I don't think so?”

“no, you’re good. there’s a bench over there, lets go sit n’ wait for paps, ‘k? i’m gonna have a little word with stretch when we get home.”

“Oh! Can I join?”

The skeleton snickers. “yeah, ‘course you can. it’s gonna take a while anyway, i bet.”


	22. Day 21: Consensual Non-Consent (Boss + Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chonker of a chapter at just a lil over 3000 words, boss, red, and their mate explore with some very rough roleplay 
> 
> ⚠️HUGE trigger warnings for this chapter: references to rape, (fake) gun play, sub drop, insults. Basically this chapter is written like a rape scene until it’s not. If that will affect you in any way, PLEASE avoid reading this chapter. I want all my readers to be safe 💕

“ya see anythin’ worth takin’?”

Boss grunts softly, pushing aside yet another plushie. “Not unless you want to make a living off of stuffed animals. Nothing? No expensive jewelry or anything?”

“nah,” Red shakes his head then sticks his hands in the empty pockets of his plain black hoodie.

In an outburst of anger, Boss throws one of the stuffed animals he was holding off into the darkness. It hits something on top of her desk, making it clatter noisily. 

“Mnh?” The girl buried under the covers moans sleepily. She slowly takes the blanket off of her head, revealing her sleepy eyes to the skeletal pair. “Guys..? Wh—”

Red darts forward, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth. The muzzle of the pistol he’s holding (fake, though one wouldn’t be able to tell just from having it pointed at them) pokes at her temple. The warm smile he always wears is gone, no sign of it anywhere on his face — now it’s just wicked and  _ dangerous. _

“shh… shshsh,” he hushes her with a false sweetness, leaning into her face. “don’t scream now… it’d be a shame to have to hurt ya.”

Her eyes widen with panic the moment he mentions the possibility of getting “hurt.” She whines quietly, but doesn’t scream, just as ordered. Red climbs onto the bed and straddles her blanketed form. 

“there ya go… i’m gonna remove my hand, and you still  _ won’t scream.  _ capiche?”

She nods the best she can with his hand on her face. True to his word, Red slowly removes his hand, only for her hair to be grabbed by Boss, wrenching her head to face him. 

“Coming here was a waste of time,” he says, “We came here expecting to find valuables but we found none. So, to make up for our wasted time —“ he leans into her face “— you’re going to offer us your body. Do you understand?”

The girl whines again, louder and more terror-stricken as she hysterically shakes her head. “No! No, please, don—“

She’s once again quieted by a skeletal hand. “shh, not so loud, babe. don’t want anyone to ruin our fun, heh.”

“This is nonnegotiable. You don’t have a choice. So do what you’re supposed to do, and just sit still.” Boss reaches for her wrist, moving it towards his crotch until her hand is touching the bulge beneath his tight pants, his own hand flush on top of hers so she’s unable to move it. 

Tears prickle at her no-longer-sleepy eyes. She shakes her head again, clenching her eyes shut, a desperate attempt to either prevent the tears from falling or to block out what’s happening. 

“aww, babe. don’t cry, we’re goin’ easy on ya. unless, y’know, you  _ want _ to do this the hard way.” The pistol jabs at her temple again, a fierce reminder that she has no choice in how this will take place. She doesn’t resist when Red gets off the bed and throws the covers back, revealing her mostly-naked body. She’s clad in only a thin tank and panties. 

“Hmm,” Boss purrs, releasing her hand to paw at her body, up her shirt and around her belly. His hands are cold and his claws are sharp, effectively making her shiver. “How considerate. Less work for us.”

“heh.  _ damn _ , is that a good body. so soft n’ squishy,” Red grabs at her breast from over her tank top, quickly losing patience. “fuck, yer perfect. take off ya shirt,  _ now _ .”

His sudden growl makes her jump into action, immediately grabbing the hem and flipping it over her head. Boss grabs her panties and for a quick second, he looks like he’s about to rip them off, but a quick, panicked squeak from the human entices him to slide them down her legs instead. Red takes them and pockets them in his hoodie. 

The taller skeleton rubs her head with faux(?) tenderness, while Red manhandles her legs apart. He swiftly hooks them over his shoulders, leaning close and taking a nipple into his mouth. 

“W-wait, don’t —” she starts, but Boss places a lithe finger to her lips. 

“Shhh,” he mock-whispers. “Not. A. Word. You will watch him and nothing else.”

Red looks up at her with a glowing pupil while he teeths at her nipple; his gaze is taunting, like he’s relishing in the fact that he has full control of her body while it has been cruelly stripped away from her. He’s so rough with his nips and sucks that she’s sure her nipple will be bleeding by the time he’s satisfied. 

His grin hitches upward a little more at the same time she feels a couple of fingers brush at her entrance. This time the tears overflow, cascading down her cheeks, reddened with shame. She shakes her head and whispers softly, “No, please. Not there…”

“aw what, you’d rather i’d take yer ass dry?” Red spits at her. “don’t tell me where to put my fingers, bitch.”

_ “please, _ don’t,” she whimpers, her form heaving with silent sobs. “I don’t want this…”

Boss’ hand grabs hers again, only this time it's with a gentle, barely discernible squeeze. She squeezes back: just as subtle of a sign, but he picks up on it instantly. 

His other hand reaches for her hair again, pulling her head back so the column of her throat is exposed to him. His maw bites at it, and she groans in pain that his razor sharp teeth have caused. 

_ “Behave,” _ He orders simply. It’s a single, simple word, but that one word is all he needs. 

Red’s middle and index fingers breech her entrance with such surprisingly little resistance that he can’t help but choke out a bewildered laugh. 

_ “hah! _ Boss, she’s fuckin’ soaked! holy shit, this bitch  _ likes  _ it!”

“No! I don’t, I don’t —”

“aw, don’t lie to me. you’re really just a  _ slut _ , ain’tcha? a whole ass slut who likes being touched by strange men. aw man, we hit the jackpot with you.”

Boss hums in agreement, “We couldn’t have chosen a better house.”

A third finger joins the others, and the girl releases a helpless, pitiful sob. She cries as Red hooks his fingers to forcefully jab at her g-spot, resulting in near painful spasms of unwanted pleasure. 

  
  


It isn’t until the taller skeleton reaches down to undo his pants that she decides to put up an actual fight; She pushes away from him, moving to roll off the bed and onto the unforgiving roughness of the carpet. Where to actually escape to, she doesn’t know, all she can think of is just running off, anywhere but here. 

There’s a quick, messy scuffle as both the blanket  _ and _ Red go down with her, but he’s quick to overpower her small and weak human body with his stronger self. He pushes her head down into the floor with his hand, squishing her cheek, and grabs for his pistol with the other. Boss steps around the bed, ready to assist his brother if needed. Luckily for them, this human isn’t keen on putting up fights. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs before Red even says anything. He ignores her with a hearty, animalistic snarl. “Sorry, I’m sorry!”

“what the  _ fuck _ did i say,” he growls, voice low and threatening, almost like a bed of hot coals. “what did i  _ fucking _ tell ya, huh?” The pistol digs into her temple again, but the adrenaline coursing through her makes it barely noticeable. “do ya wanna make this hard? yer almost too pretty ta hurt but that don’t mean it’s impossible.”

“Brother, move,” Boss orders from behind him. Red obeys, but keeps his glare on her as he backs off. A glare that promises dire consequences should she pull a stunt like that again. The message, though silent, gets through to her loud and clear. 

Boss, with his throbbing cock in hand, straddles her chest much like Red did earler. Only this time, he’s much closer to her face. 

He grabs her face with both hands. “I’m sure you know what to do,” he comments dismissively. “I’m sure you’ve done this before.”

Dignity now nonexistent, she opens her mouth wide for him. Boss, with a satisfied hum, dips the head in teasingly. 

“Use that tongue.”

The pink muscle pokes out shyly, giving small kitten-licks to the piercing at his frenulum. Apparently it’s not enough, if the annoyed grunt is anything to go by. 

“Oh, come on, I  _ know _ you’ve done this before. Lick that cock like your life  _ depends on it.” _

The hint doesn’t fly over her head, instead instilling her with enough panic and desperation to start expertly swirling her tongue around the entire head. 

“Hmm… there you go.” Boss looks back at Red. “Don’t just sit there. Do something useful and get back to stretching her pussy. 

Red chuckles. “heh. gotcha.” He pries her legs apart again and flicks her clit in a way that’s more painful than anything. The sudden sharp pain makes her yelp, and Boss takes the golden opportunity to thrust his hips forward into the l intoxicatingly wet heat of her mouth. She retches and gags and sputters, but he doesn't relent. 

“ _ Mmh _ , fuck,” he grunts, ignoring her struggles and fucking her mouth. “Yeah, choke on it. I want you to take this cock like it’s the oxygen you  _ breathe _ .”

Red laughs behind him. “‘ey boss, ya wanna switch? i wanna see her cute lil’ face when ya pound into her.”

The taller groans in exasperation, but doesn’t exactly refuse the offer. “Do you have her prepared back there?”

“oh yeah. there’s a fuckin’  _ flood  _ back here, boss. cute lil’ thing’s a  _ freak. _ ” 

“Hmm.” He removes himself from the human’s mouth, leaving a nasty, messy mixture of spit and precum to drip down her chin while she’s left catching her breath. “Alright then.”

“No, please,” she begs him, desperately grabbing at his shirt to keep him from moving. “It’s gonna hurt,  _ please!” _

He doesn’t bother replying, grabbing her hand and removing it from the fabric before dropping it uselessly onto her own chest. As he moves down to her legs, Red comes up right next to her face. He looks a little unhinged; his face is damp with sweat and his breathing is a little heavy. Drool is even beginning to seep from between his teeth. 

“lookit you,” he sings while Boss roughly grabs her legs, positioning them around his hips. “yer face is so red. whatsa matter, huh? c’mon, show me that pretty mouth.”

His thumb bone wiggles its way past her lips, but she keeps her teeth tightly shut, clenching her eyes closed and shaking her head. 

“aw, didja forget again, babe? i can really hurt ya if i wanted to… so if i were ya i’d  _ listen to me,  _ understand? open your  _ mouth.” _ He snarls the last word sharply, making her jump with icy cold fear. 

She eventually complies, parting her teeth only the bare minimum for him to pry his thumb in between and yank it open. 

“yeah, there ya are. stick yer tongue out.”

When she does, he opens his own mouth and literally  _ sucks on her tongue _ in what is probably the most invasive kiss they’ve ever done. It’s wet and messy, with shared drool smeared dripping down the lower half of their faces. Her pitiful cries are muffled by Red, who is only fueled by her pathetic efforts. 

But even then, the desperate kissing wasn’t enough to distract the human from Boss finally entering her in one swift, practiced motion. She yelps into Red’s mouth and then it melts into a sob. Her hands have stopped trying to push them off, now laying useless on the ground on either side of her head. Red holds a hand to her tear-dampened cheek. 

“there, there,” he coos with mock-concern. “lay there and take it, just like a good girl.” 

His thumb strokes the soft flesh, a shockingly polar opposite to the way Boss is using his claws to grab at her naked hips, pulling her body impossibly closer to his with every powerful thrust. Her voice cracks on a sob. 

Red pushes his thumb in her mouth again, this time resting it on her tongue. “yeah, yeah. such a good girl for us. how’s she feelin’ boss?”

His brother almost doesn't reply, too focused on the way she squeezes around his cock with every movement. It’s like her pussy is trying desperately to pull him back where he  _ belongs _ . 

He grunts out a response. “T-tight.”

“heh, i bet. ya look like a sweet lil’ thing. were you a  _ virgin _ , dollface? aww, wouldn’t that be lovely; gettin’ yer cherry popped by a coupla’ strangers who broke into yer home.”

She shakes her head, the only sound coming from her mouth being hysterical babbling. Red shoves his thumb further into her mouth, making her gag. 

“oh, i know. i know, sweetheart. it’s scary, huh? just listen to us n’ we’ll make sure ya get well-taken care of.” Red laughs, cruel and affronting. “who knows, maybe you’ll even start  _ likin’  _ it.”

Boss startles them both with a feral growl, taking her legs and pushing them back as far as they could go, pounding his length into her like it was his life’s mission. The human wails at the new position and how deep his cock is able to reach now. The force of each thrust pushes her back on the carpet, pulling her back by the legs if she’s pushed too far. She distantly thinks that she’s going to get a nasty carpet burn. 

Despite all this, to the girl’s horror, she can feel herself teetering closer and closer to the edge of climax. A pleasant feeling stirs in her gut, and she can’t help but feel so  _ wrong _ . She shouldn’t be cumming to this! Not when she’s at the mercy of not one, but  _ two _ dangerous men. 

“oh? oh, i know that face,” Red sings. “it feels good, huh? ya ‘boutta cum all over his dick?”

“Nh-guh… n-no…”

“no? so you’re tellin’ me it  _ doesn’t  _ feel good. not when his rock-hard cock fits perfectly inside a’ ya? hittin’  _ all _ the right spots?”

She shakes her head again. Boss laughs, finally speaking up. 

“Oh, don’t you  _ fucking _ lie, human. I can feel it, the way you’re clenching around me. Mmh, but what if I…?”

The girl jolts violently when his thumb makes contact with her swollen clit. “No—!”

“yeah, there ya go, boss. rub it. fuck, i can’t deal with this any more.”

Without warning, her vision is obscured by another bright red, luminous erection. Red removes his thumb from her mouth and holds his cock, rubbing the head along her cheek. He pokes her with it, and precum is left smeared on her face. 

Boss’ assault on her clit speeds up even faster, and before the human even has a chance to think, her orgasm hits her like a truck. Her body lurches, back bending at a worrying angle and mouth hanging open in a near-pained scream. A rush of fluid soaks Boss’ pelvis, causing their coupling to sound even more sloppy and obscene. 

“Oh, stars above,” Boss curses to himself, picking up an impossibly frantic pace. “I’m gonna fucking cum. She’s  _ so _ tight—!”

“c’mon boss. fill that dirty, slutty pussy with yer cum.  _ all of it.  _ give her what she deserves.” Red fists at his own dick at a speed that rivals his brother’s. He aims right for her face, albeit away from her eyes. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , I’m cu— _!!” _

A vicious growl rumbles deep in his ribcage as he spills into the human, his hot seed shooting as deep as it can reach. The girl cries out again, weak and impassive as she is. Boss keeps a clawed hand on her stomach as he rides out his orgasm, panting like he just ran a marathon. 

“fuck yeah, that’s hot as fuck. i’m close too, open yer mouth, dolly. c’mon.” Red nudges her lips with his cockhead. She doesn’t quite open her mouth in time, however, leaving his cum to spatter all over the lower half of her face. The skeleton grumbles with half-hearted annoyance. 

“i told ya to open yer mouth…” 

All three sit in silence on the carpet and catch their breath. A sizeable mess on the floor begs to be cleaned up, and Boss almost makes a move to do so, as per usual; he’s quickly interrupted by the human’s sudden crying. 

Red gets to her before he can, being closer to her face. He cradles her face with one hand and wipes off his cum with the sleeve of his hoodie. “baby, no, shh. shhhh, yer okay. it’s okay.” His voice is soft and tender, a complete 180 from how harsh and cruel he sounded during the scene. “was it too much? were we too hard on ya?”

She shakes her head, the ability to say words escaping her. She grabs onto one of his arms and just holds it tightly, silently begging for him not to leave. 

“Overwhelmed?” Boss offers, scooching closer to her head. He quickly grabs a little pillow from atop her bed. 

The human nods. 

“aw babe.” Red presses a kiss to her forehead, stroking her cheek. “just take some time to breathe then we can clean ya up, ‘k?” 

Boss lifts her head and eases the pillow underneath. "Talk to us. What do you need right now?"

She doesn't respond at first, sniffling and wiping at her nose with the back of her bare hand. It didn't work any, so Red steps in and uses his sleeve again, which was now dirtied with cum  _ and _ snot. It doesn't mean anything to him though, fluids were fluids were fluids.

"Hug," she finally answers. At times like these, the most she could manage were short, one- or two- word phrases. 

Both Boss and Red lean in and wrap their arms around her, with the latter kissing all over her face and the former just burying his nasal bone into her scalp. 

"how's a bubble bath sound, hmm?" Red suggests in a soft tone. "we gotta get ya cleaned up anyway."

She nods with agreement, motioning for his hand. He grabs onto her own and helps pull her up and off the floor. 

Boss stands up as well. "Well… while you two are doing that, I suppose I'll clean up the floor and make the bed." His tone makes it seem like otherwise, but he truly prefers being the one to tidy up after scenes like this. He feels like he does it better than anyone else. 

"Thank you." His human mate's voice is small and fragile-sounding, but despite the soft volume her grateful admiration is deafening. 

He hums. "Go get cleaned up. I'll have things ready by the time you're done."

"thanks boss," Red beans at him. "yer the best." He leads the girl by the wrist into the hallway. The younger skeleton waits until he can hear the tap, then grabs a towel from the closet. 

He’s not too worried about the human, but only because of how particularly skilled his brother is at comforting her. He may check up on them if they’re still in the tub by the time he’s got everything set up, but he knows Red’s got this under control. Now that he thinks about it, he should probably head to the kitchen and bring up a juice box and some cookies. But only once he gets this stubborn stain out of the carpet. 

The cleaning helps distract him from how madly in love with them he's fallen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: ive had this chapter planned for like two years before i wrote it hehe


	23. Day 22: Primal Play + Voyeurism (Razz + Slim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has more breeding than the actual breeding day did LOL
> 
> there's also petplay, restraints, razz calling the human a bitch 💖

Razz's so-called "breeding stand" is one of his favorite tools to use, and could be considered his pride and joy. Despite that, oddly enough, it's a shabby little thing, fastened together out of spare parts and PVC pipe found on the side of the road until they were able to afford a proper piece to replace it. 

Shabby as it is, it’s not the most uncomfortable thing in the world. It had a softly padded bench to lay face down on, raised about a foot or so off the ground, with equally padded cuffs to secure the wrist and ankles. 

The human’s only complaint was there wasn’t a proper place to rest her head, and after a while her neck would get sore from holding it up. Luckily, though, there was always a welcome distraction from the unpleasant neck pain. 

The door opens with an abruptness that makes her jump, and while she can’t turn around, the jingling of a metal leash and the click of heels on the floor immediately gives away who the visitors are. 

“Ooh, look at that,” Razz’s voice sings. “What a sweet little bitch, right mutt? And all for us.”

They come closer, and she squirms from a sudden tickling sensation around her cunt; Slim is on all fours, inhaling her scent. Even his sniffing sounds dog-like. 

Razz steps to her side, running a hand down her spine, all the way down to where her coccyx sits under her skin. 

“What a  _ gorgeous _ specimen. What do you think? I think we can get some valuable pups from her.”

Slim whines and fidgets on the floor, eager at the thought. His display makes Razz cackle. 

“Oh, my precious puppy. I know. It’ll happen, just be patient.” He walks around to where her head is, pets her, and squats down to her level. “Such a cute little thing you are. Are you going to be a good puppydog? Are you going to sit there and take whatever he has to give you?”

She whimpers and nods her head with enthusiasm. Razz flashes his shark teeth with a big, beaming smile. 

“Good! Because I plan on being here  _ all _ night. Which means you will be too, of course.  _ Mutt!” _

Slim stands —kneels?— at attention; if he had little doggy ears (it’s a crime that he doesn’t, really) they’d be perked right up. 

“Mount her.”

Slim’s already on top of her the second the words leave Razz’s mouth, deep purrs resonating from within his ribcage. He’s been prepared for this from the start, she feels, if the enthusiasm plus throbbing erection against her thigh were anything to go by. 

Without using his hands (impressive, she won’t lie), he manages to get his dick aligned with her cunt and he slips in a little too fast, resulting in a burning stretch that, while far from unbearable, makes her “yip” in pained surprise. Slim hesitates only for a moment before going to town, thrusting his hips forward at an urgent rate. 

Razz holds the girl’s cheeks in her hands. The starry pupils in his eyes shine with a brightness she didn’t even know was possible. “Look at you! Taking it all on the first try, what a good girl. Does he feel good, puppy? Tell me.  _ Speak.” _

“Ha-ah, a _ -arf!” _ She tries her best to yip cutely, but her voice jumps every time Slim slams into her cunt. 

“Such a sweet little girl. You’re going to give me some of the best puppies, I can feel it. How lucky am I to get the perfect stud and the perfect bitch in the same room?”

His hands roam her face as he talks, exploring her flushed cheeks to her sweat-glistened forehead. A thumb enters her gaping mouth, resting on her tongue and muffling any of her shaking, needy noises. Razz doesn’t even have to order her; she starts to suck on the appendage entirely of her own volition. 

“What a good little bitch,” he sings, his other hand scratching right behind her ear in a way that makes her leg shake. The praise swirls from her ears, to deep in her gut, to her pussy, clenching around Slim with a libidinous desperation. 

The snarl that rips from Slim’s throat is inhuman — which isn’t really saying much, considering he’s a skeleton monster. But it sounds so animalistic that for a brief moment, it actually scares the girl more than the claws cruelly digging into the flesh of her hips.

Razz sits back on his heels. “ _ Oh,  _ now  _ that _ was a good sound. Getting into it, Mutt?”

Rather than responding with words, Slim chooses to double the strength of thrusts, and every time he bottoms out, their mate feels like her soul would be forcefully ejected from her body through her mouth if she weren’t busy sucking on a thumb. 

Razz stands up, making a move for the leash which was hanging from his brother’s collar. He gives it a firm  _ yank _ , and Slim moans, needy and depraved. Saliva drips onto her bare back, matching nicely with some fresh and angry scratches. 

“That’s a good boy. Fill that pussy to the brim, and don’t you  _ dare  _ stop.” Razz pulls the leash tighter, and Slim emits a keening whine. It’s fairly certain that stopping was the absolute  _ last _ thing on his mind, pushed to the back of his thoughts along with all other semblance of coherence.

The human cries out desperately, trying her hardest to gain Razz’s attention. It surely works; he loosens his grip on the leash and leans down. 

“Oh? What’s the matter, pet?”

She doesn't talk, pouting her lips and giving him a wide-eyed gaze. The message seems to get across well enough — Razz laughs. 

“Aw, what a sweet little thing. Okay,  _ bitch _ , since you’re being so good for me I suppose you can use a treat.” He wanders off to the side, releasing the leather leash entirely and not paying it any mind as it drops over his mate’s face. He forages through a small trunk, not taking long to find exactly what he wanted — a small, rechargeable wand.

He brings it towards her face, not unlike one would hold something out for a dog to sniff. “Is this what you wanted, dear?”

She nods frantically, making little excited-puppy noises. Razz had to choke back a chuckle at how she was acting. She was  _ really  _ getting into this little role. 

He turns on the vibrator, slowly rubbing it up her restrained arm. Goosebumps dot her skin and she does a cute little tremble. 

Razz decides to grant her a little bit of mercy, choosing not to tease her any longer than needed. He presses the wand to her clit without anymore preamble, and the sudden stimulation makes her  _ howl _ . 

“Yes, good girl. Milk that cock for everything it’s worth.”

His words don’t even register in her brain; her legs spasm and her back arches as best as it could with the position she was currently in, and she reaches her climax with record-breaking time. Her little whines and barks become unflattering grunts and groans, and if she had the cognitive ability for it, she would probably be embarrassed at the sounds leaving her mouth. 

Slim keeps railing her, but anyone can tell that he’s not going to last much longer, either. Razz takes the vibrator away from the girl’s clit (“T-thank you,” she sobs with relief before she remembers she’s not supposed to be speaking. Razz decides to ignore her slip-up) and holds it flush against his throbbing knot. 

“Come on, big boy. Flood that cunt for me. I need some award-winning pups, and if you can do that for me I will make it  _ so  _ worth your while.” His tone is encouraging and almost dainty despite the dark meaning to his words. He turns the wand up a notch and Slim releases a sound closer to an actual  _ squeal  _ than a moan. He keeps pounding into the human beneath him, chasing his release.

Said human wails once the knot is shoved inside her pussy, knees quivering and post-orgasmic tears streaming down her red face. Slim pants above her, tongue out and dripping saliva onto her back. 

“There you go!” Razz praises. “Such a good boy, I knew you could do it! Keep going, c’mon.” He shuts off the wand since Slim is one to get overstimulated very easily, petting his back and cooing encouragement in his acoustic meatus. Every time he releases a spurt of cum into his mate’s cunt, he shudders and groans so lowly, it’s more felt than heard. 

Eventually, he has no choice but to pull out, no matter how badly he wishes he could stay all snuggly inside of her. He takes a deep breath and eases his knot from her vagina, very slowly and carefully. A flood of his cum floods out from her right after, dribbling onto the carpet and making an actual puddle. 

“Aw,” Razz clicks his tongue. “What a waste. Oh well, there was so much, it’s  _ impossible  _ that it didn’t work. C’mon boy, up.”

Slim obeys, standing on lithe, shaky legs similar to how a newborn deer would. Razz grabs the leash and tugs, pulling him to his level for a kiss. 

Once Razz pulls away, He glances at the girl, a panting and sticky mess on the stand. 

“So cute,” he chuckles. “You’re so adorable that I could do you myself. Too bad I don’t fuck  _ dogs _ .”

Despite the jab at her, he scratches her head with his claws. “Good job. I’ll see you soon!” He sounds pleased, either with himself or with her or with Slim, she can’t tell. But he grabs Slim’s leash and leads him out of the bedroom before she can dwell on it. She’s so drained that despite the position, she can just doze off right there on the stand. 


	24. Day 23: Socks/Stockings (Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is most DEFINITELY NOT into feet, no siree >:T
> 
> contains footjobs, kink denial followed by kink acceptance, and one very cheeky human

“I never pegged you as the kind of guy who’s into feet.”

“you never pegged me, period. and it’s the  _ socks,  _ not the feet.”

She admires the royal blue thigh-highs Sans had given her, made with a material so soft it was as if her legs had been encased in fluffy clouds. “Right, right. Apparently it’s a monster thing?”

“yup. imagine my surprise seein’ a human walk around in knee-high socks and booty shorts for the first time. ‘s like if i decided to wear a bra and panties to the mcdonald’s down the street.”

Her resulting giggle borders on the line of a guffaw. “I would love to see you do that! You have my never ending support, Sans.”

He eyes her with a smirk. “keep dreaming, kid.”

She giggles again, eyes wandering back down to her fabric-covered toes. She spreads them apart, watching how the textile stretches with them. “So, socks are like lingerie in this context, yes?”

“yup.”

Her innocent smile becomes impish in nature, and she places a foot onto Sans’ femur. “You gave these to me for a reason right?”

The skeleton’s face takes on the faintest blue tint, but he otherwise seems unperturbed. “absolutely.”

“Hmm,” The girl hums thoughtfully. Her toes rub the bone like she’s petting him, inching closer and closer to his pelvis with each gentle caress. “You should take your shorts off.”

“yeah. but you probably should too.”

“What if I just take everything off?”

“ya gotta keep your socks on.”

“Of course.” She removes her foot from his lap and wiggles out of her clothes, first her shorts, then her top, then unclipping her bra. She doesn’t even register Sans actually moving to take his shorts and jacket off, but the next time she glances at him they’re already gone. 

Sans’ pelvis is alit with a faint cerulean glow, particularly along his pubic bone and symphysis. She strokes along the pubic symphysis with her big toe, watching his expression like a hawk. A little bead of sweat formed on his temple, but he otherwise just has the same old grin. 

A few more strokes of her foot and she can see the barely-there outline of his cock trying to form. She pokes it with her toe and sure enough, it’s tangible, just very faintly visible. Luckily for her (and Sans, she supposes) that’s all that she needed. 

_ “guh,”  _ Sans actually sounds winded when she rubs the underside of his dick with the ball of her foot. A swell of satisfaction warms her chest and she tries not to giggle. 

“Am I doing good?” She asks, all innocent and saccharine. The puppydog eyes are really the cherry on top of her coy little sundae. 

Sans’ fingers twitch, clenching the mattress underneath. “yeah.  _ such _ a good job.”

“Eheh!” She giggles again, genuinely delighted at the praise. “Good!” His cock is much more corporeal now, hard as a rock and even dribbling a bit of pre. Her toes squeeze around the head, and the material soaks it right up, feeling sticky between the appendages.

“Here,” She whispers, mostly to herself. “Let me…” She brings up the other foot and with both of them, gently  _ squeezes  _ his dick. 

Sans hisses through his teeth and his sockets flutter shut. “do that again.”

“Is that a request?”

“it’s a  _ demand,” _ He snarls. 

“Yes sir,” She blows a cheeky little kiss at him and squeezes her feet together again. His magic, the strange and almost gelatinous substance that it is, self-lubes to the point that the soles of her feet have soaked enough magic to become absolutely sodden. A weird feeling, but it certainly makes things easier. 

The girl’s sock-covered feet begin to stroke him, setting a pace similar to a slow handjob. Sans loves it, if his pants and occasional moans mean anything. 

“Am I squeezing too hard?” She asks him. Her feet don’t slow down or loosen their hold.

Sans swallows. “nah. ‘s good.”

“Hmm… would you like me to squeeze harder?”

“yeah, just— just don’t hurt me or anything. ‘m not red.”

His little joke makes her laugh. She does squeeze harder though, mixing it up and holding his cock steady with one foot while the other massages the head. 

“yeah. just like that,” he grunts. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, Sans,” the girl ponders aloud. “You sure it’s not the feet?”

The rumble of a low warning growl fills the air. “it’s the  _ socks.” _

She shrugs and nods, but it’s obvious she’s not convinced. So, she doesn’t say anything and does her job — sitting pretty and jerking off Sans with her feet, er,  _ socks _ .

“close,” Sans mumbles after a while. His mate squeezes his cock and speeds up her stroking. 

“Aw, you should cum on my feet.” Her smile is cocky, but the flush of her face is impossible to hide. “‘Scuse me, cum on my  _ socks,  _ I mean. It would make a pretty picture. Maybe send it to Red? Or Slim? I’m sure they’d both be into this.”

Sans doesn’t make an effort to respond to her, but grabs both of her feet and fucks the space between her arches in earnest, sweating and panting with no restraint. While not usually a vocal guy, his barely-audible moans really get to her in the best possible way. She’s not even moving her feet anymore, just watching her skeletal mate do all the work to make himself cum. A hand idly roams over her right breast. 

_ “goddamn,”  _ Sans mumbles under his breath, followed by a grunt, then a loud moan as he spills onto the blue fabric, dripping down her heels and onto the (already dirty) bedsheets below. He drops one of her feet, massaging himself with the freed hand as he comes down from his high. Then he gives it a couple light slaps against her sole. 

“fuck.”

“Yeah?” She sings with a cute little smirk. She pinches her own nipple, the show that just occured certainly more than enough to get her hot. 

“y-yeah.” Sans looks down at the mess they made, then swallows. “hey, babybones?”

“Hmm?” There’s a smug glint in her eye. 

“it’s… it’s not just the socks. it’s the feet too.”

She just smiles and nods at him, not having doubted that for a second. 


	25. Day 24: Overstimulation (Razz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry i forgot
> 
> razz has some fun with the human by, well, not doing anything for a long time. asshole

“Have you had enough yet?” Razz asks her, airily and almost bored-sounding. He walks into the room with this sort of saunter with his black and gold riding crop in hand — not a guarantee that he’ll use it on her, sometimes he just likes to hold it to scare his subs. It certainly works. 

The girl doesn’t answer. Not like she can, really, when her brain is too fried for words. She’s been sitting in that chair for hours. The chair in question was the special one with a hole, a few inches in diameter, drilled into the seat. It’s just big enough to fit the head of their wand vibrator, currently plugged into the wall. There are leather cuffs on the legs, restraining her ankles, and her arms are tied behind her. 

The vibrator is hot, the chair is soaked with various body fluids, and her clit is practically numb. Just how Razz wanted. 

“No answer? Nothing?”

She cuts a look at him with her unfocused and teary eyes. Even if she was able to utter a coherent string of words, she would choose not to just out of spite. Her glare is interrupted, however, when her face scrunches up with the force of another orgasm. She can’t remember how many it’s been by now… all she knows is that it  _ hurts _ .

Razz giggles, approaching her slowly. His heels are so  _ loud _ on the hardwood floor, especially when all she’s heard for the past few hours was faint buzzing and her own pained noises. 

“Aw, still cumming, hm?” He asks, “How many has it been? Ten? Twenty? More?”

Her eyes squeeze shut. She doesn’t know. She forgot numbers were even a thing after the sixth orgasm, when things started getting painful. 

The cold leather of his crop brushes the underside of her chin, making her open her eyes and see the seriousness in his face. “I asked you a question.”

The girl mumbles, but only faint gibberish comes out from her lips. Her head lolls to the side, but she keeps an eye on him. Razz makes a noise between a scoff and a laugh. 

“Poor thing. My Mutt can take more than this. He  _ has _ taken more than this,  _ several times. _ Why can’t you?” 

“... _ hurts, _ ” She says softly, right before another orgasm tears through her body; no longer the earth-shattering, toe-curling sensations they once were, now they just felt like she was being submerged in a deep and warm pool of, of  _ something _ . And for some reason, it was so unnecessarily painful. 

“That doesn’t sound like the safeword, my dear.” Razz drawls, a glint in his cherry-red pupils. When she doesn’t answer, he presses further. “Give me your color.”

It takes her a second to respond to him, even moving her mouth required an effort it didn’t need before. “I… I don’t know.” 

“Love —”

“Silver,” She decides. “I’m… I’m silver.”

The skeleton hums, reaching down and switching the wand to the lowest setting. The human could almost breathe a sigh of relief right then and there. 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Razz warns. He pats her head in an aggravatingly patronizing way. “You’re not free yet.”

“Wh’not?” She whines. She moves her head away from his hand, something she rarely feels she needs to do, but the hand follows her. 

His other hand trails down the center of her chest, the slight tickle making her shudder, then wanders to her nipple. He gives it a harsh squeeze between his fingers before just softly stroking it with his thumb. “Because. I’m not satisfied.”

“Well  _ get _ satisfied.”

A menacing smile splits open Razz’s face. “Oh trust me. I  _ will _ .”

He pulls on her nipple again, brutal enough to make her yelp out with agony. “Fuck, Razz,  _ please—” _

“I think you got a few more in you. You can handle that, right?”

As if on cue, another climax makes her sore body quake. She gives a loud and high whine, then hissing through her teeth, “I-it’ll happen regardless of my ansssss _ wer fuck! _ ”

In retaliation to her snark, the skeleton pushes the wand harder against her clit, shaking it as best he can from where it was secured. “I want _cum_ , not smartassery. I could walk out that door right now, if I wanted to, and leave you here for the rest of the night. So I think it would be best if you _shut_ _your mouth._ Am I understood, dear?”

Fresh tears stream down her face. “Y-y- _ yes sir _ , I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ahh…”

He lets go of the wand, standing back to full height. “Good. How about… five more? That’s a nice number, don’t you think?”

“No, please I can’t take anymore. No more.”

Razz doesn’t say anything, but he circles around the chair, observing her wrecked self. If he had to be honest with himself, he’s surprised she hadn’t passed out or called the safeword. She could take more than he thought.

He clicks his tongue and approaches her, cradling her red and sweaty face gently in his hands, angling her head so she’s looking at him. “How about this. If you could just give me  _ one _ more orgasm, then I’ll show a little mercy and let you go. Just one more, think you can d—”

Her body tenses suddenly, her eyes clench shut, and she keens with such a high tone that it’s a miracle Slim didn’t come running up the stairs. She pants with her mouth wide open, desperate to catch some semblance of breath. 

“Wow. That was anticlimactic,” Razz says, clearly amused. 

“No more! No more please,” The human rasps. “I’m done. Please.”

Stroking her cheek with one thumb and leaning down to shut off the vibrator with the other, Razz finally ends the torture. She’s so sensitive that the sudden cease of vibration on her clit hurts for a good two seconds, making her flinch and cry out. 

“Shh, that’s it, we’re all done. You did so well, dear. Do you need anything?”

She adores whenever Razz dotes over her, considering he shows this side of him even less than Boss does. He’s a prickly little boy, but he knows how to take care of people when he wants to. 

Her head hangs, too exhausted to even keep it upright. “Bed. Sleep…”

“Do you want to run a bath before that?”

She shakes her head. Razz unfastens her restraints and lifts her shaky body, laying her sweaty form on the bed with the utmost gentleness. It’s okay, he thinks — laundry day was coming and the sheets needed to be changed anyway. 

“You did a good job, love,” he praises her, but by the time she makes contact with the cotton sheets she’s out like a light. She deserves it — her clit is going to be throbbing for days. 


	26. Day 25: Size Queen (Stretch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im exhausted so all i have to say is “gaping.... hot...”

_ “More.  _ I can handle more, please, Stretch, mmmh…”

Said skeleton hesitates, adjusting his hold on the human’s hands. “i dunno know, sugar. i really don’t wanna hurt you —“

“You won’t!” She’s quick to reassure him from her spot, perched on top of his hip bones. “I can take it. Trust me. Please.” She sounds almost frantic and desperate. 

Stretch eyes her doubtfully. He almost wants to protest some more, but he knows that once her mind is set on something, there’s no point in telling her no. They spoil her too much, really. 

So instead, Stretch tells her, “fine. just — just tell me if it’s too much to handle.”

The girl nods quickly. “Yes! Yes, of course, now ple _ eeeeeeaaaa, oh fuck fuckfuckfuck —!!” _

Another centimeter and a half or so is gradually added to the circumference of his cock. It affects them both equally; the burn of the stretch has the girl moaning and cursing, and the increase in pressure around Stretch’s dick also has him groaning in bliss. He hates that it feels  _ so good _ because he doesn’t want to hurt her too badly, but  _ fuck _ if it doesn’t make his legs quiver. And when she does that little shimmy, trying to grind further down into him? He would have thought he had died and gone to the afterlife. 

“good?” He asks through gritted teeth. As tempting as it is to lay back with his sockets closed and just enjoy the feeling, he keeps an eye trained on her to watch for any hint of pain. Not the good pain, the  _ bad _ pain. The second that were to happen, he’s prepared to dismiss the magic at his pelvis and hold his little human tight. 

“M-more. Bigger, please.”

He regrets telling her how well-practiced he was at changing the shape of his magic at will. “babe.” It’s just a word, but the tone tells her how much he thinks it’s a bad idea.

“Boss told me I could take _two_ _fists_ if I wanted to! Please just give me like an inch more, I promise I can take it.”

“i don’t think that’s what he meant, sugar.” 

“Please? Just — I just want you to ruin my pussy, that’s all I want. Just this once. I want you to  _ break _ me,” His little mate is on the verge of tears almost, and Stretch won’t admit it but seeing her all worked up like this and begging for the pain is A+ future fapping material. He’s never been as much of a sadist as Boss or Red but damn, now he understands why they love seeing her cry so much. 

He squeezes her hands once more. “one more time. then that’s it. understand?”

“Yes! Yes, but  _ pleeeaase _ just give it to me!”

Stretch’s cock grows once more, and the squeeze is so tight around him that it almost hurts. He’s  _ never, _ not  _ once _ in his life, squeezed into something so snug and tight. He swore loudly, stars swirling around his vision and clenching her thighs with such strength it’s a surprise he didn’t break the skin. 

_ “Aaaahahah, oh shit—!!”  _ The human squeals in such a high soprano that Stretch thinks it  _ can’t  _ be good for her throat. “Fuck, it hurts,  _ it hurts it hurts—“ _

Stretch jolts, immediately reaching out for her hand. “sorry, hold on lemme —“

“ _ No! _ God no, don’t stop don’t stop,  _ pleeease don’t stahahaaap…”  _ She, despite the  _ killer _ girth that’s stretching her pussy to its absolute limit, rides his dick she’ll die if she doesn’t. Stretch can’t recall a time where the human rode  _ any _ cock with such frenzy and desperation. He’s helpless, only able to sit back and gape up at her in awe. 

“Fuck me Stretch,” She gasps, gripping one of his ribs to balance herself. “C’mon, you won’t kill me, promise.”

The tight squeeze on the sensitive bone snaps him out of his shock, and with a quick nod and a grunt, uses the hold on her hips to yank her down onto him the same moment his hips give a little jerk.

“Harder, harder baby, c’mon.” She smiles down at him, face flushed and forehead absolutely dripping with a deluge of sweat. Even the bit of hair that touches her face has separated into drenched strands. 

Her encouragement certainly works; with a deep breath, Stretch starts driving into her with wild abandon. Their voices mingle together, both of them being ridiculously vocal to the point that it’s surprising no one has checked in on them. Stretch distantly thinks that it’s been a  _ long _ time since he last got this loud in bed. If he had a throat, it would be feeling raw and scratchy. 

“I’m cumming, Stretch! Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ give it to me harderr _ rrr!!” _

“sh-shit, me too, me too—“

The girl leans forward so her face is directly in front of his. She holds the sides of his jaw and licks along his teeth, immediately searching for his own tongue when he opens his mouth. Their vocalizations are only barely muffled by the kiss, a fact that is not at the forefront of either of their minds. 

Surprisingly, Stretch is the first one to finish. He holds onto the human with a deathgrip, thrusting up into her until there’s no more room for his cum and it leaks out. She cums shortly after, with a few final vigorous bounces. She slouches onto him, both of them panting and heaving less than an inch from each other's faces.

“Goddamn,” the human finally rasps. “Holy shit, That was the best orgasm I had in a long time.”

“y-yeah,” Stretch says. He’s at a lost for words, only able to recall the basics of the English language. “same.”

“I should probably get up.”

He  _ whines _ . Stretch actually whines at that, and it’s such a pitiful noise that the human can’t help but give a lighthearted laugh.

“I know, bud. It’s okay.” With that, she lifts herself off of his dick and gasps at the size of it. It was at  _ least _ the same width as a soda can, thicker even. And the  _ length _ … she was surprised her vagina had that much space in it. 

“Woah…I took that?” She gapes at it. 

Stretch nods, an arm draped over the top half of his face. “yeah… you really did. how ya, how ya feelin?”

The girl squirms in her spot, wearing a shy little smile. “Sore. But in the best way possible.”

The skeleton sits up with a grunt and gently pushes the human onto her back. She’s a little surprised but doesn’t fight back, eventually just giggling at him. “Whacha doing, Stretch?”

He doesn’t answer. Spreading her legs apart and whistling at the sight before him — her raw, abused,  _ gaping  _ pussy. “damn,” he whispers to himself. 

“Stop looking!” She hides her face and laughs, half-heartedly kicking her feet in the air. 

“nah. i like this view a  _ hole _ lot.” He uses a thumb to open her even wider, and the human happily squeals.

“No! You lost your pussy-observing privileges!”

Stretch shrugs, then lays on top of her, touching his nasal ridge to her own nose. “’s fine. that just means i have more time to do  _ other _ things to it.”


	27. Day 26s Ageplay + Fangs (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so uh? this is different
> 
> this is a sfw chapter, for one. not really a kink, tho i guess for some it could be? red and the human share a moment while reader is in littlespace, something that they don’t always have control of
> 
> it probably wont make sense why this happens if you havent read “i got you” but uhhh yeah owo;; this is something ive been wanting to write out for a long while. it’s not everyones thing but uhhhh yknow

It didn’t happen often. The first time it did, Red won’t like, he was  _ kinda _ weirded out. Seeing her tucked up in her bed with a pacifier in her mouth, he thought it was just some kind of fetish thing. He never brought it up, but then he walked in on her again, pacifier in mouth, while she was  _ awake _ . Her embarrassment was tangible, but eventually she broke it down for him: it wasn’t necessarily a fetish thing. Sometimes she regresses against her own will. And so long as she was in the comfort of her own home, she didn’t truly see why it would be a problem. 

Red did his research. Just for the hell of it, but he discovered that age regression was common in people with serious past trauma. And suddenly  _ it all clicked into place _ . 

And on that note… a while back, she said Red would make a good caretaker, right? So why not?

Now it was late at night, and Red was sitting at his computer desk and reclining back in his chair to watch some sort of video series online. The human sits all snuggly in his lap and against his chest, absentmindedly chewing on a well-worn-in toy. 

It’s quiet for a while, the only sounds being the video and the slight jingles from the rattle inside the human’s toy. It’s so peaceful that Red could fall asleep right then and there, and he’s pretty positive that the girl in his lap had fallen asleep a short time prior. 

His mouth opens wide in a massive yawn, displaying all of his dangerously sharp teeth, ones that can easily tear through skin and bone. He almost shuts his mouth when he feels a fleshy human hand  _ inside of it.  _

He jolts but keeps his mouth open, looking down at the girl. She’s staring up at him, the toy left on the floor to be momentarily forgotten in favor of massive monster fangs. 

“s’ee’hear’,” Red slurs before reaching for her wrist and lulling her hand free. Red tries again “sweetheart don’t do that, i coulda chomped yer hand off.”

“Sharp,” The human slurs, her gaze tired but still very much glued onto his teeth. She reaches up with her other hand and pokes at the single golden fang. Red grabs that hand as well. 

“yeah, sharp. that’s why you don’t touch them.”

“I like ’em.”

That makes him chuckle. “thanks, baby. i like your teeth too.”

“But mine are boring…” She pouts at him, and this Big and Strong Skeleton Man has to resist the urge to pinch at her cheeks. “Why do you have a gold one?”

Red figured she would ask this at some point. He’s positive she would never ask this in her default mindset, but when she gets like this, she tends to lose her filter for her words. He should probably pick his words carefully — if she  _ wasn’t  _ in littlespace, he would tell her the violent truth, but instead he says, “‘cuz i’m a billionaire.”

She laughs, to Red’s relief. “Nuh-uh! I live with you, I would know if you’re a billionaire!”

“that’s ‘cuz i keep it a secret. i’m good at keeping secrets, y’know.” He grins widely, and the human giggles before turning her attention to his teeth once more. 

“Red. Daddy.”

“yeah sweetheart?”

“Can I touch a tooth?”

The skeleton hums, one of his hands idly rubbing at her back. “i’unno. can ya?”

“ _ May _ I touch your tooth?”

With a satisfied huff, Red opens his mouth. She takes the invitation right away, carefully sticking her finger in and poking the point of one of his bottom teeth. Then another, and then his gold incisor, as if to see if it felt different from the rest. “You’re a shark,” she says to him, her finger going slightly deeper and reaching for a back tooth. 

Without warning, Red gives a playful growl, making her squeal and pull her finger back. 

“haha!” He laughs, poking at her belly. “gotcha.”

“Hey! Sharks don't growl!”

“and how would you know? ya’ve never seen one before.”

“If you're a billionaire then I’ve seen a billion sha _ aaaah— _ “ She’s interrupted by a loud yawn. Red can feel just how sleepy she is, so he rubs at her head soothingly. 

“yeah. yer fallin’ asleep. i think it’s bedtime.”

The poor thing doesn’t even have the energy to protest, just nuzzling up to him when he holds her and stands up. He picks her bite mark-riddled toy off the ground and brushes off any dirt. Once he has her in his bed and underneath the sheets, he gives it to her to hold onto. 

“need anythin’ before i fall asleep?” he asks with a yawn as well. When she doesn’t answer him, he huffs a small laugh and gets into the bed with her. He wraps his arm around her and nuzzles into her hair, and before long the both of them have drifted away into their dreams. 


	28. Day 27: Sexting (Stretch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nut vids are hot 🥵 trying something new and including emojis in the chapter, if you cant see them lemme know!
> 
> ALSO this may be the last day i publish an entry on time :(( i still have most of the remaining days written out, just not finished. hope to be done by the end of the year!!

_ “🍆?” _

Ah, Stretch. Always so direct, even over text. The notification makes the human smile to herself. She grabs her phone and types out a reply. 

_ “if you want i can be over in a sec! youre in your room right?” _

_ “i wanna do it ovr txt.” _

She blinks.  _ “but youre less than 30 feet away” _

_ “its more fun this way.” _

_ “i’m not really good at sexting though” _

_ “k, ill start. ur tits are hot.” _

She tries not to burst out into laughter, just in case he’s able to hear her. But the vulgar bluntness of that state was so ridiculous it was hard not to at least guffaw at it. 

_ “thanks u///u youre dick is kinda hot too (am i doing it right???)” _

_ “*your” _

_ “i HATE you omg that is the opposite of sexy” _

_ “my hot dick will convince u otherwise.” _

The snort that came out of her was as much of a surprise to her as it would be to anyone else. She didn’t even get a chance to cover her mouth. 

With burning cheeks, she types out her response, _ “okay then, show me. then we’ll see” _

_ “k gimme a sec.” _

She wasn’t sure why she expected Stretch to be bluffing. She expected him to either show up out of nowhere, or to not reply only to be met with the usual “sorry i fell asleep” message a handful of hours later. He was about as bad at texting as Sans was. But a few moments after setting her phone down, the happy little chime plays and she opens the notification, then is suddenly met with Stretch’s  _ godly _ cock. 

She whines in embarrassment and hides her face, even though no one is around to see her. She looks at it again; the viscous magic gives it a beautiful shine, and a little bit of pre is already beading at the tip. The angle of the photo is perfect too, looking up at the underside of his thick erection. She’s both turned on and very impressed. 

Her fingers fly swiftly across the phone’s keyboard.  _ “oh fuvk okay hold on. that was hotter than i expected it to be” _

_ “so did i convince u? 👀” _

_ “y-yeah o///o and u did a really good job at it” _

_ “cool. show me ur tits.” _

She makes a noise in the back of her throat. She was never very good at taking pictures of herself like this. At least not with her own body, her arms weren't long enough for any good angles. Regardless, she puts in the effort for a good picture and pulls up the hem of her t-shirt. She holds the hem in her mouth so her breasts are just barely covered, with plenty of underboob. She snaps the picture and, okay she'll admit, it's pretty hot. The flash paired with the pitch-black darkness of her room gives the picture a soft, warm glow. 

Proud of herself, she sends it to Stretch, with a little winky face for some extra  _ oomph _ .

_ "goddamn"  _ Stretch replies, followed by another text.  _ "that's not fair, i didnt censor my dick for u." _

_ "not my fault I'm a tease"  _ She texts back with a giggle. 

_ "yes it is. ur a brat too. show me ur pretty tits n i'll send back something nice." _

_ "define nice" _

_ "wanna nut vid?" _

Oh.  _ Oh _ . A video of Stretch cumming actually sounds  _ very _ good right now. She can feel herself getting wet just at the thought of it. 

_ "y-yeah. ok hold on" _

_ “y do u always stutter over text” _

_ “for added effect 😤😤😤” _

She yanks off her shirt and practically yeets it across the room. She takes the picture from the same angle -- showing everything from the nose to her torso -- only this time she squeezes one of her breast and hangs her tongue out. Wait, no… she closes her mouth and makes some drool, enough that when she opens it, it drips off the tip of her tongue and onto her chest. Perfect. 

She snaps the picture and sends it to him, eagerly awaiting his response. 

_ “holy fuck” _

Her phone goes off again. _ “jesus you’re hot.” _

And again.  _ “literal perfection.” _

_ “no u 🤤 now hand over the video pleeeeease!!” _

_ “gimme a sec i gotta cum first. should be easy now thanks to you.” _

She giggles again, like a giddy little schoolgirl, and patiently awaits for the clip. And honestly, the thought of Stretch cumming to her own photo  _ really  _ turns her on. Enough so that one of her hands wander down past the hem of her panties and right atop her clit, her finger giving it soft and teasing strokes. 

Oh, she wishes she could just call him. She wants to hear his moan and the wet sounds his magic makes with each stroke. _ Fuck, _ she hates the fact that his phone can’t call and record video at the same time. She  _ really _ wants that video. 

She was already a little wet thanks to their conversation, but the more she toys with her own clit, the wetter she can feel herself getting, probably even causing a growing spot on her underwear. Her hand dips lower, using her fluids as lube to rub at her bud more easily. A soft sigh escapes her lips. 

“Fuck, hurry up Stretch…” she mumbles. Realistically, she knows there’s no way to actually get him to cum faster, not while they’re in separate rooms, but the idea of having a video of one of her mates cumming on her phone, to keep forever, is incentive enough to keep her in bed. Hmm… she  _ could _ start a collection, now that she thinks about it. 

Her phone dings happily, interrupting her thoughts. She scrambles to open her phone, nearly dropping it in the process. 

Sure enough, the second she opens the message, she’s met with the beautiful sight of Stretch’s golden, throbbing cock, slick from the magic and the pre that he smeared from head to base. He definitely didn’t want to tease himself any longer — in the video, he was  _ eagerly _ fucking his fist, and the filthy squelching was the cherry on top of the phallic-shaped cake. The human glances at the length of the video, only about five minutes long. She can tell he’s been at this for a while, considering that Stretch usually lasts much longer than that. 

She turns the volume up so she can hear his groans, soft and sweet, just like him. While he was one of the quieter skeletons, an angel had absolutely  _ nothing  _ on his melodious sounds. She could listen to him all day. 

Stretch utters a hushed curse and speeds up the rhythm of his hand. At the same time, the girl rubs at her clit with growing urgency, little squeaks and whines escaping on their own accord. Her hips arch off the bed all on their own the closer to the edge she becomes, and the sight of the first bit of cum finally spurting from the head of his dick, paired with his sweetly soft moans… it wasn’t long before she felt the build up finally release in her too, making her close her eyes and let loose her own silent scream. The blissful sensation washed over her in waves, and she was a little ashamed to say she forgot about the video for a brief moment. 

By the time she opens her eyes, Stretch is  _ still _ coming, holy fuck. Poor guy was a little pent up. But it’s  _ such _ a beautiful sight that she can’t look away, even when he’d milked himself dry and squeezing his cock. 

Oh. she has to save that clip.  _ Immediately.  _ If she gets his permission, maybe she could send it to Red or even Slim. 

_ “holy shit. holy fucking shit you beautiful man _ ”

_ “😛 glad u liked it.” _

_ “liked is underselling jt, i fucking adore u, beautiful man. i came so hard” _

She sends him another text for he can reply. “ _ come over and cuddle pleeese?” _

_ “only cuddle?” _

She couldn’t tell if his tone was doubtful or hopeful, but knowing Stretch it’s probably the latter.

_ “we’ll see 🥰😏😋” _

  
  



	29. Day 28: Outdoor Sex (Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, NOW is the last day i update on time
> 
> (i wrote this uncharacteristically quickly)

Early mornings in the backyard were always one of the human’s favorite pastimes. Their backyard was already huge, with the nearest neighbors about a quarter of a mile away, and the iron table and chairs neatly obscured by the hydrangeas was an ideal spot to have a nice cup of coffee or morning tea. Cicadas and birds both compete to see who was louder every morning, and while most would find such a cacophony rather irritating, it happened to be just the sound that calms her nerves. 

It’s not rare for any of the skeletons to join her, either. Sometimes Boss would come and share a pitcher of freshly steeped tea, Papyrus loved to join her in observing all the fauna, and Blue and her often partook in friendly gossip, all under the warmth of the early sun. 

Other times, however, they liked to take advantage of their alone time together as a pair.

  
  


The girl sat in Blue’s lap at the little iron table, reading a magazine with a cup of tea. Blue was just content to hold her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and nasal ridge nuzzling lovingly along her shoulder. It was a moment nothing short of idyllic, like the entire world stopped and they had all the time to themselves. 

She leans back into Blue, keeping her teacup with her and taking gentle sips. Once she’s fully settled against his sternum with his arms strengthening their hold around her, she sighs blissfully. 

“Doing good?” Her skeletal mate asks, softly and close to her ear. The human only nods, a gentle smile gracing her face as she takes in the sounds of the wind and the birds. She reaches to place their cup back on the table — they can’t quite reach without leaving the comfort of Blue’s lap, so he takes the cup and puts it down himself. His hand returns to lay against her belly, rubbing softly and warming circles. 

Blue’s hand eventually worms its way past the elastic band of her lounge shorts. The human squirms in his lap and giggles. 

“Blue?”

“Sorry, love,” he says softly, though he doesn’t look very sorry in the slightest. “I might just be in an extra good mood, maybe? Y’know, _myeh heh,_ I kinda want to… fool around.”

“Oohh, outside? Where anyone can see us?” She sings playfully, resting her own hand on top of the one dangerously close to exploring her crotch. “I would’ve never guessed you of all skeletons would suggest that.”

“Well… it’s just us. So what if one of the guys finds us doing anything, it happens all the time in the house, right?”

“Blue, that’s so not like you,” she laughs again. 

“I’ve had an epiphany.” He doesn’t elaborate, instead pressing the softest of kisses to the shell of her ear. A shudder runs up her spine and Blue relishes the feeling of her own tremble. His baby blue tongue darts out and gives her ear little kitten licks while his hand travels further until it finds her little clit. 

“Ahh… Mmh, keep doing that,” the human slurs dreamily. Blue hums back in question the same moment his little fangs make contact with her ear, as if to silently ask “like this?”

“Ah, it tickles,” she chokes out in a giggle whisper. The skeleton can’t help but chuckle along with her. He silently motions for them both to stand up. 

Once the human is on her feet, Blue picks her up with his impressive (and almost uncharacteristic) strength and sets her face up on the table. He moves her ankles to rest on his shoulders and starts grinding against her clothed cunt. He’s not very hard yet, that won’t be a problem for long. 

The girl’s head lolls back to rest upon the glass top of the table. It’s not comfortable by any means, but Blue’s slow and steady ministrations make up for it tenfold. Another blissful sigh escapes her — she wishes they could do this all day. 

“I love you,” Blue murmurs, flashing his signature smile of sincerity and admiration. His hand comfortingly rubs her bare ankle. “I love you so much. I love spending time with you.”

Hearing Blue be so soft-spoken was such a rare occurrence. He usually shows his sincerity in the form of just, you know, a higher volume voice. But in this moment, he’s happy to show her how much he loves her with actions alone. It’s been quite a while since they’ve had time together like this. 

He takes his now fully-erect cock from his shorts, continuing to grind it on her vulva, guarded only by a pair of panties and a pair of ridiculously thin shorts not meant to be worn outside the house.

“This feels so good,” she whispers, eyes closed and soaking in the welcoming sun that shone upon her face and warmed her cheeks. “I don’t ever want you to stop…”

“I know, me too.” Blue groans softly, as if the very thought of having to separate from her is causing him pain. The textile feels so good against his swollen cockhead, if the wet spots from his leaking precum mean anything. 

He doesn’t make an effort to remove his mate’s clothes, just pushes her shorts and panties aside and presses into her tight heat, causing them both to choke out little moans. The pace he sets isn’t slow but isn’t fast either, balancing perfectly in the center for a satisfying feel. 

“Fuck, Blue… so good.”

“What have I said about watching your language.” Blue leans into her face and nuzzles her cheek. “Hm?”

“But… mmh. but it feels so _good.”_

“I know. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” He speeds up his thrusts by a smidgeon. The table is creaking with every rock of their bodies, but it was more than sturdy enough to support their session. 

They both start to sweat quicker than normal, thanks to the morning sun’s rays beating down on them. They’ll both have to change and shower if they want to join the others for a good breakfast. A drop of ice blue sweat drips from the skeleton’s brow bone and onto the human’s chest. 

“As much as I would love to have tantric sex outside,” Blue huffs with a laugh, “ _ngh_ , I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer.”

“That’s okay baby.” The human’s voice quavers with every push inside of her. “Cum whenever you need to. Don’t — don’t worry about me.”

Blue faintly thinks to himself that him cumming in her without her getting anything in return is absolutely _not_ going to happen, not if he has a say in it. But his train of thought is broken by his sudden release, leaning forward and crying out into his mate’s shirt while he spills his magic into her. He whines and ruts into her until he’s completely wrung out. 

The girl sits back and enjoys it, her Soul picking up traces of _love_ and _fulfillment_ from him and making her hum happily. Her hands rest atop Blue’s skull and she gently pets him, stroking her soft and tender fingers along the bone. 

After a moment, Blue lifts his head from her chest and smiles that _other_ trademark Blue smile, the one full of mischief and delight. “Your turn,” he simply says when he pulls out. She should have expected it, in hindsight, but she jumps with surprise when he effortlessly slides three of his fingers into her. 

“Ah, o-oh fuck, good…” she moans like she didn’t expect anything at all. Blue would never leave her high and dry or anything like that though — she should know better. 

His whole arm shakes with the force of his thrusts and some of his cum even starts to seep out of her cunt, dirtying the tabletop. He doesn’t pay any attention to it, focused solely on his mate’s pleasure. 

Normally he wouldn’t do anything like this after he came in her but… he bends down and flicks his tongue over her sensitive clit, chuckling at the jolt and squeal she does. He’s not fond of the taste of his own cum, so he keeps it neat and simple, staying around the swollen bud while his fingers do most of the work. 

She reaches her peak shortly after, crying out with a shuddering voice and wrapping her legs around Blue’s shoulders with a vice grip. He helps her ride it out, massaging her clit with tongue and fingers until she releases her hold and shimmies away. 

“Feel good?” Blue asks her with lidded eyes and a smug little smile, one that always makes her heart thump. 

Face still very much flushed, she reaches out to hold his hand. It doesn’t even bother her that the hand she grabs is still wet with their mixed fluids. ”Very. That was nice.”

The skeleton snickers. “Myeh heh! It feels good to do that out in the open… maybe we can do it more often.”


	30. Day 29: Cuckolding + Watersports (Cash + Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new player has entered the game
> 
> this is one of my favorite chapters!! also be warned, pissing happens 😳

“hey cash. thanks for comin’ over tonight, bud.”

A lanky skeleton stands before Sans on the front porch, taking one final drag of his dog treat. An eyepatch obscures his right socket, his bones are slightly yellowed, and a large purple hoodie makes him seem larger than he truly is. “yeah man.” He snuffs his cigarette on the brick and tosses it on the ashtray kept on the porch for any outdoor smoking breaks.

“how much do i owe you? i think i have enough—” Sans reaches into his pocket for his crumpled up wad of bills but Cash holds out his hand, stopping him.

“nah, don’t worry about it,” he tells Sans, voice raw from smoking. “the only reason i came here was for a change of pace. it gets boring back at my place.” He walks past Sans and into the house, looking around at the decor. “where is the lil’ cutie anyway? i wanna meet her.”

“she’s in the basement waiting for us. c’mon.” he gestures for Cash to follow him to their kitchen. He opens a door that leads to a creaky staircase and descends carefully.

The basement isn’t as musty and dirty as one would expect — for the most part it’s clean and well-furnished, save for a few stray cobwebs in the corners. Most of the stone floor is covered with a large shag rug that was soft and comfortable on the feet. The space is well-lit thanks to a ceiling lamp carefully installed by none other than Boss. Several cushions were piled together in some sort of nest in the corner, and atop those cushions sat the human, all dolled up and waiting patiently.

“there she is,” Sans smiles as he approaches her. “hey squirt. here’s the ‘old friend’ i told ya about the other day.”

“Oh!” She stands up off of her pillow pile and approaches the newcomer. “You’re Cash! It’s so nice to meet you.” She holds her hand out for a shake, allowing Cash to return the gesture with a relaxed shake of his own. 

“hey darlin’. damn, sans, you never mentioned anything ‘bout her being  _ this  _ cute. i feel misled, almost.”

The girl holds her flushing cheek with her free hand, giggling airily. “Oh gosh —“

“just wait. she gets even cuter.” Sans pokes his fingers into her waist for effect, making her jump and squirm. 

_ “Sans!”  _ She squeals between peals of laughter. 

“alright, alright,” Sans backs off, holding his hands in the air in surrender. “as much as it  _ tickles _ me to hear you laugh all day, we’re here for a reason.”

“that’s right,” Cash purrs, his lone eye gazing up and down her body. “so. you ready to get fucked by a stranger?”

The human flusters again, covering her eyes and tittering nervously. “Wh-When you say it like that it almost sounds bad.”

“what? naaah…” Cash approaches her, standing close enough to where her nose is just barely brushing against his sternum. He wraps an arm around her and strokes her head. “ain’t nothin’ wrong with having a lil’ romp every now and then. besides, i consent, sans consents, and i’m pretty sure you do too?”

The sudden closeness makes her stutter nervously. “Y-Yeah, of course.”

“then there’s nothin’ t’feel bad about. don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“ah, don't worry about her. she’s just shy.” Sans approaches her from behind, laying his hands on her shoulders in a reassuring touch. “right babe?” he leans in close to her ear, his rumbling voice sending shivers down her spine. She feels  _ something _ press against her rear and as much as she wants to grind back against it, her main focus as of right now was pleasing Cash. 

The human whines, “Sans, stop teasing meee... C-can we start now? I don’t wanna wait any longer.”

“there ya go. that’s the eagerness i like to see. Sans presses a tender kiss to her neck before he backs away, lounging in a comfortable chair off to the side. “go for it cash. you remember the rules.”

“indeed i do. no inflicting serious pain, no insults…” In the blink of an eye, the taller skeleton’s hand wrenches itself into the girl’s hair and yanks it back, forcing her to look up at his face with a pathetic yelp. “... but i remember kissin’ was allowed, surprisingly. you good with that,  _ kitten _ ?”

She’s rendered speechless, only nodding dumbly. The sharp gaze from his red eye is enough to pin her in place and keep her there. 

“good girl. go on, why don’t ya give me a kiss? right here.” he bends down and taps the side of his mandible expectantly.

She has to stand on her very tippy-toes in order to do it, but she does peck the bone with a giggle. 

“what a sweetheart.” Cash releases her hair and stands up straight. With a soft touch, nudges her toward the pile of cushions on the ground. “go lay down.”

Once she does so, he doesn’t waste any time dragging her shorts off of her legs. Her panties are very cute — white fabric peppered with rainbow polka dots — and the skeleton chortles to himself. 

“nice undies,” he drags a slender finger along her clothed slit. “but y’know, i think they’d look better offa ya.”

“really?” Sans comments from his seat. “that’s cheesy even for me.”

“yeah, well, you’re not the one fucking her are you?”

“To be fair, neither are you,” the girl chimes in. “you’re being too slow for my tastes.”

“oh- _ hoh, _ so you’re a smart one, eh?” Cash raises his brow bones in amusement. “take your shirt off then. give me a reason to hurry up and fuck you.”

She complies obediently, peeling off her tight shirt and throwing it to the side. After she arches her back to unclip her bra, that garment is discarded without a thought as well. Cash gazes at her chest approvingly, leaning in and brushing his distal phalanges along the supple flesh.

“now  _ that,”  _ he says, “is a nice rack.”

The light touch of his fingertips is a little too ticklish and it takes some effort to keep herself still enough. Luckily it doesn't last long; when Cash’s finger grazes across her erect nipple, she breathes out the softest,  _ tiniest _ squeak.

“sensitive, huh?” Cash pinches it, rolling it between his fingers. Her head rolls back at the gentle and pleasurable touch, and the skeleton looms over her and kisses her neck; a sweet and gentle display of affection coming from someone like him. His lavender-hued tongue licks a stripe up her jugular, his magic leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. 

Without any warning, he roughly squeezes her nipple, making her jolt and squeal shrilly. Cash only laughs at her reaction, nipping her neck before sitting back at full height.

His hand wiggles its way into her underwear, stopping once it found the noticeable wetness he was waiting for. “that was quick. doesn’t take much to get you goin’, huh?”

She doesn’t respond, blushing and casting her eyes to the side. 

Cash barks a laugh. “adorable.” 

The girl yelps again when her legs are nearly popped out of their sockets when her underwear is yanked off, leaving her as naked as the day she was born, solely for Cash to enjoy. A small part of her, unused to getting naked for strangers, wanted to cover her most private parts, but gripping the pillows under her helped abate the urge to hide.

Two fingers ease their way inside of her, wiggling about and stretching her open. They were long and slender enough to reach  _ all _ of the right places, much to her prurient delight. She sighs, low and shuddering with the smallest hint of a moan.

“feel nice?” Cash asks, a smug and knowing grin plastered into his skull. 

She nods her head at him. “Mh-hm… can you…?” She trails off, hoping that asking him to speed up his ministrations wouldn’t offend him at all. “Is it okay if you ah… harder?”

“hm?” the skeleton cocks his head to the side. “what harder? ya gotta tell me.”

“F-finger me harder.  _ Please _ .”

Cash seems to think to himself for a moment, his only working eye closed with deliberation, before taking his fingers out of her soaked entrance. “nah.”

_ What? _

She has half a mind to kick her legs out at him for that stunt. “Why not?” she whines instead. Her brows are knit together and her lip pouts in a certain way that would make any of the other skeletons relent their teasing. Cash, it seems, is immune to that piteous face, however.

“i thought i was invited over to fuck you, not fingerbang you. ya seem wet enough, wouldn’t you rather get things movin’?”

She glances at Sans for half a second before sighing again, this time with defeat. “I guess…”

“don’t you worry ‘bout a thing.” Cash straightens on his knees only to pull down his black gym shorts, just enough for his weeping dick to bounce free from its confines. “just lay there n’ relax. i got you.”

His throaty but dulcet voice on its own was enough to ease her impatience, but the moment her eyes lower to his erection, she falls silent and obedient. It’s a good size, in both length and thickness, but not big enough to intimidate her  much . She spreads her legs open again, presenting her body to him.

“what a cutie,” the skeleton murmurs. “I’m almost jealous, vanilla. might have to come over more often.”

Sans chuckles at him. “we’ll see how this visit goes, then  _ maybe _ i’ll think about it.” When the girl looks over to him again, she can see an  _ ever-so-slightly _ glowing bulge through his shorts. He takes notice of her staring and smirks, palming it through the fabric.

The sudden sensation of Cash pushing the head against her clit startles her from her trance. “ya good, hon?” He asks, to which the girl nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah. I’m ready, just — oh,  _ shiiiit…” _

She throws her head back and lets loose an unrestrained, needy moan. Cash curses under his breath, pushing forward bit by bit into the tight, wet heat of her cunt. She would actually be surprised if he managed to stuff the entire thing inside her. The stretch burns in such a way that could only be described as  _ divine. _

“doin’ alright there?” Cash asks her in a strained voice. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, just keep going,  _ please _ .” 

“i’m gonna start fuckin’ ya now, ‘k?”

“Yesyesyes, just please do it alrea — oh,  _ fuck!!” _

Her words trail off and morph into a high-pitched shriek when Cash pulls back and thrusts forward with a grunt. He doesn’t give her much time to adjust to the fast pace he sets, turning her into a tiny little babbling mess. She’s trying to say words, and Sans thinks he hears something along the lines of  _ please _ and  _ harder _ , but it’s still mostly just gibberish mixed with whines and moans.

“damn. that was fast,” he observes, fisting his cock so fast that his hand was nothing more than a blur. “not even a minute in and you already made her speechless.”

Cash laughs, shaky and near-breathless. “impressed, ‘nilla? though i ain’t gonna lie, it was kinda easy.”

“pssh, ‘s gonna take a lot more to impress me.” 

The human bounces in her spot with every fierce thrust, her voice shaking in time. Her legs make an attempt to wrap themselves around his hips but the skeleton grabs one, throwing it over his shoulder and allowing himself a better angle, driving even deeper into her.

The human wails. “ _ Aaah, fuck!  _ Cash,  _ Cash! _ ”

“yeah,” he mutters. “there ya go, takin’ a strangers cock like it’s all your good for, yeah?”

“Yes!  _ Yes! _ I love it — hhnnnn,  _ fuck _ —“ her mouth gapes open, gasping for breath. “ _ Caaaaash… wh…  _ wait a sec, please, silver, timeout…”

Cash slows to a stop and Sans stops stroking himself, both pairs of eyes (well, pair and a half) snapping to her face and searching for any sort of discomfort. “what happened? do you need to stop kid?” Sans asks. 

She shakes her head. “No, it’s not that. I just… oh gosh it’s embarassing…”

She flounders for a moment, trying to gather the courage to just  _ say what she needs to say. _ Cash and Sans both look at her patiently. 

“I… really need to pee. Badly. I forgot to earlier  _ I’m sorry _ —”

“is that all?” The taller skeleton grins. His eye glimmers with mischief and the human nearly blanches. “that’s hardly a problem.”

“B-but! What if I...  _ pee _ on you?”

Cash’s eye lowers seductively. “Yeah?”

“I —! Um… Sans?”

“if you wanna call the safeword for a pee break, go on ahead,” Sans says simply. “we won’t stop you, and we can pick up right after, if that’s what ya want.”

Her eyes flick From Sans to Cash, then to Sans again. “I…”

“and don’t force yaself to say yes for our sake. i know ya tend to do that for a lotta things —“

The human interrupts. “No, no, I’m willing to keep going if you guys are. I’m just…” she whines under her breath.

“embarrassed?” Cash supplies. He looks about as amused as can be. 

She nods. “Yeah, that.”

“man, there’s no shame in enjoyin’ ya’self.” The taller skeleton snaps his hips forward, eliciting a high-pitched, unintelligible sound from the girl beneath him. “no need to be so shy. just sit  _ back _ —“ he repeats the movement. “and let me teach ya how to enjoy yourself, ‘kay girlie?”

He picks up his relentless pace again before she can even get a proper word out. He doesn’t seem to particularly care, holding her body down into the pillows and using her cunt like it’s nothing more than his own personal toy. 

Tears prickle at her eyes so she squeezes them shut. Her bladder is uncomfortably full and the dick frenziedly prodding at it with every thrust in is the exact opposite of helpful. She doesn’t wanna wet herself in front of a stranger, she hadn’t done that since  _ preschool _ .

“c’mon,” Cash grunts. He’s panting and beads of lavender-tinted sweat threatens to drip from his skull onto the girl below. “stop holdin’ back.” 

His skeletal hand holds her down by her collar bone, and the dominant display alone would be enough to trigger the human’s subspace, if it were any other skeleton. She swallows down a scream, but it comes out as a choked and garbled moan.

Cash growls through his teeth. “stop fightin’ it. just do it. c’mon, be a good girl and  _ piss _ on my cock.”

With that, finally lets go, dribbling just a bit every time Cash slams his pelvis forward before it turns into a full-on stream. She attempts to cover her eyes in shame, but his strong arms pull her hands away and forces them onto the pillows, rendering her helpless against Cash’s hard stare. He belts out a laugh that is equal parts jovial and sadistic, and it makes her shudder. 

“fuck  _ yeah, _ keep goin’, girlie. get my dick nice n’ wet. don’t stop til i’m kneelin’ in a  _ fuckin’  _ puddle, got it?”

The cushions next to her head dip a little, and when she turns her head she sees Sans, though his outline is clouded by her tears. He works his own cock at an intense pace, aiming right for her face. 

“‘doin’ so  _ good _ , kid,” he mumbles with a tender caress of her tear-stained cheek. “seein’ ya come undone’s so  _ fuckin’ _ hot—  _ ngh, _ shit…”

The stream of piss peters out little by little until she’s finally done, leaving nothing but a puddle under her butt and a deep feeling of humiliation sitting uncomfortably in her chest. She can’t even believe it… she just  _ wet herself _ in front of two men, all the while one is fucking her and the other is jerking off to her degradation. And the worst part?  _ The whole situation is really fucking hot.  _ The thought makes her squeeze her eyes shut, abashed. 

A sticky fluid splashes on her face without warning, making her flinch and yelp. Another spurt lands mostly in her open mouth, and she recognizes the unique taste of Sans’ cum. 

She sticks her tongue out and Sans rests the tip of his dick on it, spurting the fluid down to the back of her throat. 

“ffffuck, look at you,” he growls huskily, still working his cock at what seemed like an impossible speed. When the last of his load dribbles out into her mouth, he pulls back and smears the leftover cum on her cheek and slips his fingers past her lips.

“there you go, your favorite treat,” he teases her in a cloyingly sweet tone, a wicked smile easily overtaking half of his face. “eat it  _ all _ up, good  _ girl _ .”

“ _ fuck! _ ” Cash groans abruptly, throwing his head back. “i’m close, i’m gonna fuckin’ cum. god _ damn _ .”

She’s close too, but she can’t find herself able to form the words between Cash’s unrelenting thrusts. Instead, while sucking on the phalanges still in her mouth, she wiggles a hand out of Cash’s hold and reaches down to hastily rub at her wet clit. The taller skeleton readjusts their position so he’s holding her by the thighs, driving into her with wild abandon. 

Her orgasm hits her without any warning — she would compare it to running face-first into a wall if she had the mental capacity to do so — making her bite down on Sans’ bones and cry a guttural, depraved sob. Her walls constrict Cash’s cock with an incredible force that makes him snarl out a curse, wetting his pelvis for the second time tonight. Cash doesn’t stop, drool dripping off the spectral tongue hanging from his jaw. 

Sans yanks his fingers from between her teeth and holds her by the chin. He shakes her head — not too hard but still very forceful — until she opens her eyes with confusion. She meets Sans’ eyes; they look carnal and *hungry*.

“keep your eyes on him when he cums in you. i want you to look at him fill your slutty little cunt. understand?”

She nods frantically before directing her gaze back to the skeleton currently plowing into her. He looks even more carnal than Sans, hissing through his teeth and dripping with sweat as he frantically chases after his climax. When it finally hits him, he lets out a moan that sounds less like a moan and more like he got punched in the metaphorical gut. She feels it flooding inside of her pussy, seeping out and mingling with the rest of the fluids beneath her pelvis. It’s… a  _ lot _ more than she was expecting. 

Cash keeps groaning, riding out the insense orgasm for at least a minute longer, and when he’s  _ finally _ done, he looks down at her with one tired, lidded eye. 

“stars above,” he says, winded. “now i see why they like ya so much, heh. made such a fuckin’ mess —“

He pulls out with an obscene  _ squelch _ , violet cum oozing out and mixing with the cocktail of fluids. 

“That was really hot…” the girl mumbles. Her eyes are lidded as well, but only because the exhaustion is quickly catching up to her. Sans pets her cheek lovingly. 

“fuck yeah it was.” Cash’s femurs are soaked, so he doesn’t even try to fix his pants, not when he can just teleport home anyway. Instead, he turns to Sans. “so, i think that experience was worth… i’unno, let’s say about five-hundred? whatcha say?”

Sans face crinkles in disgust. “i thought you said i didn’t have to pay you, eggplant.”

The “eggplant” laughs at the childish insult. “that’s your fault for believing me. cough it up, pretty boy.”


	31. Day 30: Shotgunning (Stretch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so apparently theres two kinds of shotgunning? this is the one where you transfer smoke to someone using your mouths. as such, this chapter is about recreational echoflower use! it’s basically very similar to marijuana, so keep that in mind.
> 
> no smut, just fluff 💖

“Can I watch you pack the bowl?”

Stretch pauses as he reaches for the grinder. “why?”

“‘Cause I like watching you do things.” The human girl blinks, as if he’s being weird for asking. “Your hands move fast and it's just fun to watch, I dunno.”

“heh, sorry. yeah, there’s nothin’ wrong with you looking. i won’t get stagefright.”

His hands move with a practiced ease, considering he’s done this at least a thousand times before. Probably even more. But every time he goes to pack the bowl of his favorite water pipe, his mate watches him with silent concentration. They sit in near silence, save for the turn of the grinder and the rain pitter-pattering on the window; an oncoming storm foiled their plans for today, so the pair decided that staying home and smoking was their best bet. Stretch had taken off his shirt and thrown it off in the corner, unbothered by the chilly air, so all of his bones were exposed for the world to see. 

Her eyes wander up to Stretch’s face, and the attentive gaze in his eyes is… kinda hot. Really hot. 

“You’re really hot when you concentrate like that.”

The skeleton cracks a smile. “yeah?” he chuckles. “thanks, nyeh.”

“Oh my gosh, you did the laugh!”

Stretch snorts again, an orange flush coloring his zygoma. “hush. here, do you wanna take the first hit?”

She moves to take the bong from him, but stops. “Can you… do that thing that we did before?”

Stretch lowers his hand and tilts his head inquisitively. “what thing?”

“When you take a hit and, and do the thing. Into my mouth.”

Realization washes over his face. “ooh… yeah. yeah, we can do that. why? ya horny?”

Her eyes wander, suddenly very timid. “That’s… that’s unrelated.”

“ _ snrk. _ okay.” he takes a rather  _ long _ hit, longer than she thought was physically possible for Stretch. The unnaturally shimmery smoke swirls down into the space inside of his ribcage, slowly losing it’s iridescence the longer it stays there. He holds it there for about ten seconds or so before he remembers he’s supposed to share the smoke with the girl. He motions her to lean in, his hands grabbing her waist and his teeth ghosting over her open lips. He exhales slowly, not unlike a deep sigh of contentment. A larger amount of smoke than he expected escapes their mouths, but the girl still receives more than enough — her eyes flutter shut and a dopey smile grows upon her face. 

She swallows the smoke when Stretch licks at her bottom lip. Pulling back so she doesn’t cough into his face, the smoke escapes her with every gasp while she tried to catch her breath. 

“what’s the matter?” Stretch can’t help but laugh. The human points at him accusingly, still coughing. 

“You fuckin’... you surprised me!”

He just tosses her his bottle of water. “i dunno what you’re talking about.”

Unscrewing the cap and gulping down the water with all the urgency of a man stranded in the desert, she flips him her middle finger. She takes some deep breaths to even out her breathing, then looks at him again. “That was good. Again?”

“only if I get to kiss ya.” The skeleton winks. “there, i warned ya this time.”

Choosing to  _ not _ say something snarky, she just nods her head, motioning for him to take another hit. He does so, about as painfully long as the last one, and motions her close again. His slender hands cradle her head and his mouth once again barely brushes against her lips. She inhales the smoke, closing her eyes and relishing the intimate moment, but squeaks softly when that ethereal tongue slips past her lips. 

She closes her lips around his tongue, gently suckling on it while any excess smoke seeps through her nostrils. The echo flower makes her lightheaded but in the best possible way,  _ much _ different than what weed could ever do, so she leaves Stretch to lead the kiss while she happily follows along. 

The skeleton pulls her into his lap all while not seperating, even when she graps and rubs the most sensitive of his floating ribs. He’s content to just stay like this all day, sharing the same smoke and oxygen. 

His dissatisfied grunt when the girl pulls back makes her chuckle. “Sorry,” she says with a sheepish smile. “But… is this the same strain as the other night…?”

“nah,” Stretch is quick to shake his head, “not after what Sans did to me the other night. heh.” He chokes out a little laugh, cheekbones starting to glow the faintest bit at the memory. “i learned my lesson. this one just relaxes, y’know, your mind and body and shit. nothin’ special.”

Well, if she’s one thing right now, it's relaxed. Probably  _ too _ relaxed. She doesn’t reply to him right away, staring at the wrinkles in the thin bed sheets. After a moment, she nods, like she’s finally come to the conclusion that, “yeah… I like it.”

“yeah?”

“Mh-hm.” She hums as Stretch buries his nasal bone into her hair, wrapping both arms (and impossibly long legs) around her body, caging her in with no escape. Not like she would want to anyway, being in Stretch’s arms was a place better than heaven. The way skeleton monsters emanate a certain amount of body heat, even without blood or organs or skin, is always a source of wonder for her. She’s learned not to question it, lest she’s in the mood for a biology lesson. “hey.”

She looks up at him. She doesn’t remember shifting so her head was laying against his chest, but he was comfortable (for a skeleton), so she wasn’t going to complain. And she  _ definitely  _ isn’t going to complain when he leans his head down and captures her lips in a lazy, relaxed kiss. Making out with Stretch was a whole different sensation on its own; he knew exactly what to do to have her become a mass resembling a puddle of warm honey in his hands. It was a hidden talent of his, one he  _ knew _ he was good at. 

“Hey…” she mumbles when they pull away again. Stretch’s hand falls to her waist, idly and gently squeezing the flesh between his phalanges. 

“hey.” He smirks at her, and having him give the human that look when he’s towering over her like this makes her so horny she almost feels lightheaded. 

She bites her lip, already red and a little swollen from those kisses that got a little carried away. Her fingers fiddle with each other and she looks down at them to avoid his gaze. “Can we… cuddle?”

“but aren’t we already cuddlin’?” The lilt to his words tells her that he already knows what she means, and is just teasing her for the fun of it. Nothing outside of the norm. 

She shakes her head, words failing her. “No like… let’s lie down and snuggle. I wanna become, uh,  _ entangled  _ with you.”

“ooh, poetic.”

“Shut up and hold me, you carrot.”

Now that gets a big laugh out of him, scooping her up in a bearhug and falling onto his back. The suddenness of it all makes her burst into giggles along with him, wrapping her arms in an equally as tight embrace. 

“i love you,” he softly says after his laughter bubbles down into little chuckles. “love spendin’ time with you.”

The girl nuzzles into his sternum, too sleepy to utter any words. Stretch seems to understand completely, scratching along her back in such a manner than it makes her arch into him. And while he  _ certainly _ wants to make a move and have some sweet tantric sex with her, he’s equally as content to just sit here and enjoy the moment. Maybe fall asleep. 

A quick look down at her face shows that she apparently thought sleep was a good idea too. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ninjibinji (i retweet disturbing content tho!!)


End file.
